The New Mrs Weasley
by omens
Summary: When Fred Weasley finds out he's betrothed he's desperate to get out of it. So he enlists the unlikeliest person for help. Fred/Hermione
1. The Big News

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

The Big News

"What do you mean betrothed?" Bill Weasley yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Just that. Betrothed. Since the day you were born." His mother answered.

Earlier that evening Bill had come home to tell his family that he was planning to ask his girlfriend Fleur Delacour to marry him. They had met three years earlier during the Triwizard Tournament at Hoqwarts and had begun dating when Fleur got a job at Gringott's Bank with Bill a few months later. Upon his announcement his parent broke the news to him that he was betrothed to a girl named Sarah Worthington whom he apparently knew. And loathed.

"How could you do this to me?" Bill screamed. "All this time…you knew how much I cared about Fleur, how could you not tell me?"

The rest of the Weasley children, sans Charlie who was in Romania working with dragons, plus Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were all positioned on the Burrow stairs listening. Hermione felt horrible for eavesdropping, but her curiosity got the better of her. She sat there eerily quiet, glued to the actions going on below, as did Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Percy Weasley.

"Bill, we're sorry. We meant to tell you sooner, we just sort of forgot." Mr. Weasley said in a low voice.

"Forgot!" Bill yelled dumfounded. He sat down on the couch, his head in his hands, looking utterly defeated. His mother sat beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. "She's a lovely girl Bill." she said quietly.

"Lovely? Mum she's horrid. She's vapid, shallow, rude-I can't marry her."

"You have to."

"Why?" he demanded jumping to his feet. "I didn't make this deal, you did. It's not fair!"

With that he apparated out.

Fred let out a low whistle. "This is not good."

"He'll be fine." Percy declared.

"Not him." Fred whispered. "Us. What makes you think we're not all betrothed?"

At that Percy went slightly pale. He had been dating his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater for five years. It was obvious she had just crossed his mind. Seeming to know what he was thinking, Ginny placed her hand on his arm soothingly. "You're right." He whispered.

"You don't really think your parents would do that, do you?" Harry asked Ron.

"They did it to Bill." Fred spat, his voice venomous.

"Well let's find out." George declared. All five of the remaining Weasley children stood as one and headed down to the parlor where their parents were.

"What do you think?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't know," she answered. "But I hope they're not betrothed-for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's sake."

Just than there was an eruption of noise from downstairs. It sounded as if all of the Weasley's were yelling. Ron came stomping up the stairs, sputtering indignantly.

"I'm betrothed to Luna Lovegood!" he yelled. And her dad had Mum and Dad sign some binding magical contract thingy so I can't get out of it. If I don't marry her I can't ever get married at all!"

"Tough luck mate. At least it's someone you know." Harry said. It was obvious he was trying hard not to laugh. Ron might have disliked Luna, but it was obvious that she was very taken with him.

Hermione shot Harry a dirty look. "What about everyone else?" she asked turning to Ron.

"Well, Ginny's betrothed to Neville-"

"Neville? Harry and Hermione both asked.

"Yep. George to Alicia, Fred and some girl from Beauxbatons, Charlie and this Cherie girl he used to fancy at school, and Percy had this girl who transferred to Durmstrang."

"What do you mean 'had?'?" Harry inquired.

"Well apparently she ran off to Hungary with some guy she met at school and got married. Percy's over the moon."

"I'll bet." Hermione snorted. "I'm gonna go check on Ginny.

She found Ginny sitting in the parlor with George and Percy and she was obviously upset. Hermione sat down across from them and took Ginny's hand.

"It's not fair." Ginny wailed.

"Come on, Neville's a good guy." George said softly.

"That's easy for you to say. You're both crazy about the people you're going to marry." she sulked.

Percy and George both sighed. She was right. They both turned to Hermione for help, but she was looking around the room. "Where's Fred?" she asked. It had suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't seen him in a wile.

"He stormed outside right after Mum and Dad gave us the good news," George said. "He's almost as upset as Bill.

Hermione was about to ask why when Mrs. Weasley announced that dinner was ready.


	2. Indecent Proposal

_**A/N: First of all a big thank you to all of my reviewers. This is my first story and I'm so glad you guys like it.**_

Disclaimer: Forgot this last time-you know the drill.

Indecent Proposal

It was strangely silent all through dinner that evening. Harry and Hermione were both unnerved to see the usually noisy Burrow so quiet. Ron and Ginny both picked at their food while Percy and George both tried not to show how happy they were about the way things had turned out. Everyone there were trying hard to pretend that they hadn't noticed Bill and Fred were still gone.

After dinner everyone tried to lighten Ron and Ginny's spirits. Harry and George managed to get them involved in a game of Exploding Snap, but the depressed mood in the air refused to lift. Around 10 Hermione gave up and decided to follow Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's examples and go to bed.

As she passed Fred and George's room she heard a loud popping sound. She paused and pressed her ear against the door. Sure enough she heard someone moving around inside. Hearing George's voice drifting up from the family room she knew that Fred had apparated in. She knocked on the door and it immediately went silent within. "_I know I'm not hearing things_," she thought. She knocked again. Nothing.

"Fred, I know you're in there." She called.

"Hermione?" he asked uncertainly. Then before she could respond the door swung open and Fred grabbed her wrist, pulling her inside and shutting the door behind her.

"What is wrong with y-" she stopped short when she looked at Fred. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he looked good-really good. She vowed then and there to never say anything negative about Quidditch again. It definitely had its advantages. "_He must have been getting ready for bed_," she thought.

"Hermione, will you help me?" he blurted out.

"Huh?" she asked, still dazed and staring at him with wide eyes.

A grin snuck across Fred's face as he realized why Hermione was staring at him. "See anything interesting?" He asked slyly.

Hermione blushed crimson as she came to her senses. "No." She stated flatly. But she didn't even sound convincing to herself. "What do you need help with?" she asked, trying desperately to regain her composure.

Still smirking, Fred stepped closer and looked deeply into Hermione's eyes. "It's about this whole betrothal thing. It's so unfair."

"Yes it is." she replied in a slightly breathless voice. Having Fred that close to her-especially without a shirt-was making her very nervous for some reason.

"Well, I think I've figured a way out of it." he told her in a low voice.

"How?"

At that Fred got down on one knee and took Hermione's left hand in his never once looking away from her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Marry me."

_**A/N: How's that for a cliffhanger? I'll try to update soon. My computer's been a little crazy so try not to get upset if it takes a few days. **_**Will****_ be up by Wednesday._**


	3. Huh?

A/N: Oh my- I've gotten so many great reviews I can't even believe it. You guys are the best. To answer the questions-the reasons why the Weasley children are betrothed and to whom will be explained in later chapters as well as Bill's decision. He he. So without further ado…

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. You all know it.

Huh?

To say Hermione was floored was an understatement. She stood staring at down at Fred with her mouth hanging open for so long that he was beginning to wonder if she'd fainted while standing up. If that was even possible.

"Hermione?" Fred asked shaking her hand which he still held.

"Huh?" she said in a dazed voice.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" he looked up at her expectantly.

It took several minutes for her to regain her composure. "Are you mad?!" she screeched wrenching her hand away from his.

Fred stood up. "Shh. Do you want the whole house up here?" He hissed.

"Calm down?" You j-just asked me to marry you. What-what are you thinking? She sputtered. "**Are** you thinking?"

Fred promptly clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent any more yelling. She glared at him and pulled away. Then he replied in a calm, even tone, "I'm thinking of how unfair this whole thing is. And the only way I can think to get out of it is to marry someone else."

"Why me?" she inquired.

He shrugged. "It makes sense. You're friends with my brother and my sister; you stay with us almost every break. No one would think it was so weird if we got together."

Hermione snorted. "Not unless they knew us."

"Haven't you ever heard the expression opposites attract?" She raised her eyebrows. "Okay. It'll be hard to convince people but we can do it." He stated.

Hermione looked up at Fred. Here he was proposing as if it were some business deal and sounding as if it were the most logical thing in the world. She reminded herself to ask Mrs. Weasley if she ever dropped him on his head as a baby.

"No offense, but why should I even consider this?" Hermione asked.

"Because I need your help." He whispered.

Hermione looked into Fred's blue eyes, pleading with her and felt her resolve crumble. He was right-it was unfair. Who someone marries shouldn't be decided by their parents. Her heart went out to him, but she didn't think she could do it.

"Why not ask Angelina? Or Katie?" she asked desperately.

"Angelina's too busy with Quidditch and Oliver would render me unable to have children if I asked Katie." Fred replied. "Besides, you're the smartest person I know. You'll figure out how to get us out of it eventually. Please Hermione. I need you." His voice cracked at the end. So did her heart.

"What about Ron? This'll kill him."

He looked at her. "He'll be alright. So will everyone else. I promise I would never ask you to do this if I thought it would cause problems with my family or Harry."

Hermione bit her lip. She wasn't so sure about Ron getting 'over it' as Fred put it. She may have pretended she didn't know about Ron's feelings, but he wasn't very subtle. The rest of Fred's promise was more believable. He would never purposely hurt his family or her. And she loved the Weasley's, all of them. Even Percy. They were like her family. If there was a way she could help one of them shouldn't she do it.

"Alright." She told him.

A huge grin spread across Fred's face. He whooped and scooped Hermione off the ground and up into his arms, spinning her around.

At that precise moment George decided to open the door. The look on his face upon seeing Hermione in a shirtless Fred's face was priceless. Under any other circumstances they both would have found it very funny. Fred quickly put her down.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"No. I was just saying goodnight and now I'm off to bed." Hermione replied. Blushing scarlet she fled to Ginny's room as quickly as possible. George watched her go, then turned back to find Fred had vanished.


	4. Making Plans

_A/N: You guys are the greatest! I got so many great reviews; they put me in such a great mood all week. I'm sorry I can't explain everything yet, but don't worry-it's coming. Moniqua-don't worry about Bill, I have big plans for him._

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Sniff.

Making Plans 

"Hermione, wake up." Ginny said on Saturday morning.

"I'm awake." She answered. Like she could sleep. She had spent the whole previous night tossing and turning. She was still having trouble wrapping her mind around the events of the previous night. She had actually agreed to marry Fred Weasley. The guy who thought of nothing but new ways to cause trouble. It was almost laughable. She couldn't think of any two people less suited for each other. But she had agreed and now there was no way out of it.

Slowly, Hermione got up and headed for the shower. Maybe that would help clear her head. She was just bout to open the door when someone steeped in front of her.

"Hermione."

"George."

"I don't suppose you would know where my brother's been all night?" he asked her.

"Which one?" she replied sweetly.

"Very funny. Where is he?"

"Hermione squared her shoulders. "I haven't the foggiest idea." She went to enter the bathroom, but George reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Why is it I don't believe you?" he said quietly.

"Because you're paranoid. Now let me GO." She wrenched her wrist form his grasp and dashed into the bathroom, slamming the door in his face.

Hermione made it a point to avoid George for the rest of the day. But he didn't seem to care. He discretely followed her around all day, obviously hoping she'd let slip something about Fred. She in turn just glared and refused to speak to him. Everyone noticed that there was something wrong with the two of them, but they were all still preoccupied with worry over Bill and Fred, not knowing that Fred had been home the night before, to pay that much attention.

Neither Fred nor Bill came home all day. Their hands on the Weasley family clock stayed at traveling, giving no indication where they might be. Ron and Ginny were still moping around; even Harry had given up on trying to get them out of their gloomy moods.

Just as she had done the night before, Hermione went to bed early that night. Or she would have if Fred hadn't been sitting on her bed.

"Fred-where have you been?" she cried.

"I had some stuff to do." She told her nonchalantly.

"Stuff? What kind of 'stuff'?" she inquired.

"Well first of all, after George's impeccably timed entrance last night," he smirked as she began to blush; "I really didn't want to deal with all of his questions."

"So you left me to deal with them?" she asked crossly.

He knew that tone too well; it was the same one she'd used every time she caught him and George pulling a prank at Hogwarts. He had to do something, if he made her angry, she might change her mind. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Well you can tell me where you were last night." She answered shortly.

"I slept at the shop. I'm amazed George didn't think to look for me there. Probably thought it would be too obvious." He explained.

"And today?"

"Ah." He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her.

Hermone looked at him skeptically then unfolded the paper. It was a marriage license. She looked up at him. "You don't waste any time do you?" she whispered.

"Not if this is going to work."

Hermione sank down on to her bed next to him, still staring at the license in her hands.

"It just sank in didn't it. What we're doing." He asked her softly.

"Yeah."

He put his arm around her shoulders. It'll be okay, I promise." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded. "So how are we going to tell everyone?" she inquired.

"Tell?" he looked thunderstruck. "My mum wold kill us. No, we have to do this in secret."

"You mean elope?" Hermione couldn't believe it. This would surely cause a problem.

"Yeah. That way no one can stop us. By the time they find out, it'll be too late."

"How are we going to pull this off?" she asked, almost too afraid to hear the answer.

"Well," he started, that troublemaker glint n his eye, "I thought you could sneak at of the castle on Saturday and I'll meet you at the gates. Then we can go into Hogsmeade and I'll have a high priest waiting for us."

"You've really thought this out haven't you?" she wondered incredulously. Then she realized what he'd said. "Saturday? As in a week from today?"

"Yep. See you then." With that, he kissed her on the cheek, and headed for the door.

He turned back to her "Don't forget to sign that. I'll file it first thing on Monday." Then left the room.

Fred was so pleased with himself he didn't notice someone watching him leave.

_A/N: Just one thing- the last chapter should have said George caught Hermione in Fred's arms, not his face. I can't believe I didn't catch that. Anyway, I have to work all weekend, but I'll try to update on Monday-Tuesday at the latest. See you then._


	5. No Ladder?

_**A/N: I am absolutely speechless. I have been completely bombarded with reviews. If I could, I'd bake you all cookies. :) Sorry it took me so long to update, it's been a crazy couple of days. I'm trying to make my chapters longer, and add more action per requests (you know who you are), so lets get to the story.**_

Disclaimer: I had this dream where I owned Harry Potter...then I woke up. Darn.

No Ladder?

The next day had to be the weirdest of Hermione's whole life. She, Harry, Ginny, and Ron were preparing to go back to Hogwarts, Christmas break being over. She was in sort of a haze all morning, still reeling from the last two days. The now signed marriage license in her pocket seemed to be all she could think of. It was almost as if she could feel it.

Fred had shown up at breakfast that morning and announced that he didn't want to discuss the last few days, and everyone respected his wishes. But they all thought, though none voiced, how strange it was that he wasn't putting up a fight-Fred was not one to back down. They found it even stranger when he announced he was coming to the station to see everyone off. He hadn't been since meeting them off after the Department of Mysteries fiasco in fifth year. However, they didn't question it.

When they all arrived at King's Cross, Fred hugged Hermione goodbye out of the blue, drawing all kinds of looks from everyone around. Even those not part of the group that knew them sent a few stares their way. But he released her quickly and turned to hug Ginny, making them all a little more comfortable.

Just as Hermione was about to step onto the train, Fred grabbed her arm. "Did you sign it?" he whispered.

"Oh." Hermione dug into her pocket and pulled out the 'it' in question. She thrust it at Fred, who stuffed it into his own pocket.

"Saturday?"

"Saturday." She agreed. He smiled at her and stepped back from the train. She turned to get on board, and saw George giving her the coldest look she had ever seen in her life.

"What do you think is up with Fred?" Ginny suddenly asked an hour into the trip.

Hermione almost choked on her chocolate frog. "Wrong?" she gasped out.

"Yeah. He was acting so odd when he came back this morning. And then he hugged us." She said, gnawing on a sugar quill.

"Now that you mention it, he was acting weird." Ron added.

Hermione didn't know what to do. Should she say something and risk letting the plan slip? Or just try and ignore it?

"What do you think?" Ginny asked her.

So much for ignoring it.

"He seemed fine to me." She answered, never looking up from her book.

"On come on Hermione, he **hugged** us. I can't remember the last time I saw Fred hug anyone." Ginny looked over at Ron. "Can you?"

"Nope." He answered.

"I'm sure you're just being paranoid." Hermione assured them.

"Whatever. I still think he's up to something." Ginny grumbled. The rest of the trip passed in silence.

If possible, Hermione spent even more time in the library than usual that week. Every spare moment was devoted to researching wizard marriages and betrothals. This had to be legal if it was going to work. She logged such long hours that even Madame Pince was beginning to give her strange looks.

On Friday morning she went up to the Owlery to send Fred a letter about what she'd read the night before. She had been doing it all week. And he sent his replies late at night so no one would notice them.

Hermione was very excited on this particular morning, mainly due to her discovery at around two o'clock that morning. Since there was no signed contract involved in Fred's betrothal like there was in Ron's, and no blood pact, the promise would become void once his marriage vows to Hermione were said.

She raced into the door to send her letter off to find Harry perched on a windowsill.

"Harry. What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I could ask you the same question." was his answer.

"I'm sending a letter." She told him, confused by his tone.

"To whom?" he inquired.

"I don't really see how that's any of your business."

"It is if it's the same person you've been writing to all week."

"And how is that?" Now she was staring to get mad. As long as she had known Harry, he'd been very intent on keeping certain things secret. Now he was trying to invade her privacy? Unbelievable.

"Who I send letters to is my business." She told him. Then she marched over to a large tawny owl and coaxed it down.

"I don't know what's going on with you two, but you need to stop it now." Harry said as he came up behind her as she tied the parchment to the owl's leg.

Hermione's heart began to pound. "Who?" She whispered.

"Fred." He said simply.

Hermione whirled around, a million questions forming in her mind. But before she could voice even one Harry held up his hands. "No. I don't want to know. I'm just here as a friend, telling you that whatever you're planning; don't do it. If you have to sneak around and research like this, it's not worth it." He placed a hand on her arm and then left.

Hermione sat down on a nearby sill. How did he know? **What** did he know? And was he right? She had had her doubts from the beginning and dismissed them out of her desire to help Fred. Now Harry's doubts were adding fuel to the fire.

Then Fred's face swam before her. His eyes full of pain and desperation when he had asked her for help had been real. So had the joy in his smile when she agreed. Harry's worries didn't matter. He had done plenty of stupid things. At least hers would help somebody. So she sent the letter.

Saturday morning dawned cold and clear as only a January day can. Hermione feigned sick to get everyone to leave her alone. Ten minutes after Lavender and Parvati went down to breakfast; she put on her dressing gown and headed for the stairs leading to the boys' dorms. She paused outside the door to the seventh year boys' door. Not hearing anything that would suggest that someone was inside, she opened the door.

Quietly, she snuck over to Harry's trunk and opened it. There she saw them- the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map. Just what she needed to get out of the castle. Fred had suggested them in his letter the night before. She quickly grabbed them and headed back to her room.

At half past eleven that night, she peeked out from behind her bed hangings to see if Lavender and Parvati were back. Nope. She got up and took off her pajamas to reveal the jeans and white jumper she was wearing underneath. She grabbed the cloak and map from under bed and quickly put on her coat and shoes.

She checked the map, and finding her way clear, threw on the cloak and opened the door.

'_How does Harry do this?'_ she wondered. She had just narrowly avoided Snape on her way to the front doors. How he would love to catch her sneaking out with those particular objects. Not only was she Head Girl and a Gryffindor, but he'd be able to connect Harry since she was using his things. But he didn't catch her, and she was able to sneak out the front door undetected.

She saw Fred about three yards from the front gate and ran over, pulling the cloak over her head.

"Well, if it isn't my fiancée." He greeted her.

Suddenly, Hermione found the whole thing very funny. She burst into giggles, causing Fred to look at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Care to let me in on the joke Granger?" he asked amused.

"Nothing. It's just that in muggle movies when people elope, the girl usually climbs out her window down a ladder." She explained.

"And that's funny?" he wondered.

"No, but the thought of me trying to climb out of Gryffindor Tower while you held a ladder for me is. I can only imagine what you'd do."

Fred grinned. "You know me too well."

She smiled back.

Taking her arm, he guided her over to a hovering broom and swung his leg over. "Ready?"

"We're flying?" she squeaked.

Fred smacked himself in the head. He had completely forgotten that Hermione was scared of flying. "I promise I won't let you fall." He told her reaching out his hand. He scooted back giving her room to get in front. Very hesitantly she mounted the broom, settling back against Fred. He put his arms around her as he lifted off the ground and headed for Hogsmeade.

_**A/N: Well, I hope that was long enough. I know the ending was a little bland, but I needed a filler to get them form the Burrow to Hogwarts. I'll try to have the next chapter up by Thursday. Don't miss it-it's the wedding! Until then. :)**_


	6. Conjured Wedding Bells

_**A/N: I'm so happy that you guys are liking the story so far. I was a little unsure about it. But since I have so many pleas to update, I guess I'll keep going-if you really want me to. :) Oh yeah, Ron's contract will be explained.**_

Disclaimer: It's mine, all mine. Just kidding.

Conjured Wedding Bells

"You can open your eyes now." Fred whispered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione peeked an eye open and breathed a sigh of relief. They were finally back on the ground. She was so terrified of flying that she hadn't been on a broom since her first year. But she had to admit that this had been much better. Having Fred behind her made her feel incredibly safe, though she had no idea why.

"You all right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just happy to be back on the ground." She smiled at him.

He smiled back and hopped of the broom. He reached out a hand to her "M'lady, I believe we have an appointment."

She tentatively took his hand. A shiver raced down her spine.

"Cold?"

"Um, just a little." She said. _What else could it be?_

"The temple is right on the next street" Fred told her. He pulled her along then stopped five minutes later in front of a large, white brick building that seemed to be...glowing.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, a little breathless.

"Well, since wizards don't really have an official religion-this is kind of our equivalent of a muggle church. This is where we have funerals, baptismals, that kind of thing." he explained.

"I can't believe I never noticed it before." Hermione said. She was still looking at the building. It was so beautiful. She felt an overwhelming sense of peace wash over her.

"Ready?" Fred asked, breaking her out of her trance.

"Oh! Right, that is why we're here after all." She was suddenly very flustered. She was glad it was dark and Fred couldn't see her blushing.

He stepped up to the door and opened it up for her. "After you."

Hermione took a deep breath and walked in. She gasped. If she thought the outside of the temple was beautiful, then she didn't know what beautiful was. The inside was a breathtaking rose garden with flowers of every color. There were a thousand stars twinkling overhead, including a few shooting stars. At the end of the room was a tall man with gray hair standing in front of a stone altar. He was dressed in deep blue robes and was smiling kindly at them. A woman with dark blonde hair was sitting next to him in lilac colored robes at a piano bench.

"You like it?" Fred asked hesitantly.

Hermione looked up at him surprised. "You did this?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Well, when I made the arrangements the High Priest asked me what I'd like the inside to look like, and I thought you'd like this. If you want to change anything..."

"No!" she blurted out. "It's absolutely perfect."

He looked a bit skeptical. "Really. I always wanted to get married in a garden. I just wish I could be wearing a gown instead of jeans, and I always envisioned flowers in my hair." She confessed.

"Well, I can't do anything about the jeans, but I can do this." He reached out and picked a rose off a vine. It was white at the base, the color deepening to blood red at the tips. He gently tucked it into her hair, right above her ear. "Better?"

"Much." Hermione quickly turned away to remove her coat. She had to look away from Fred. He was trying so hard to make this okay for her, and he was being so sweet about it. She knew she would cry if she weren't careful.

"Are you ready?" the High Priest had suddenly appeared at their side.

Fred looked at her. She nodded. The three of them walked to the altar and the High Priest closed his eyes, instructing them to do the same. Hermione thought she heard Fred say something, but when she looked he was standing perfectly still and not saying anything. She closed her eyes again.

"Marriage is a sacred act, not to be entered into lightly. Do you, Frederick Walter Weasley and you, Hermione Jane Granger, solemnly swear that you are here of your own accord, to be joined together in matrimony?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Do you vow to stay true to one another, never forsaking the vows you make here today?"

"Yes." They repeated.

"Open your eyes."

Hermione and Fred opened their eyes at the same time and her brown orbs locked on to his blue ones. It was almost as if some force were compelling them to stay there, never breaking the contact.

"Do you have rings?" the Priest asked.

Without looking away from her, Fred pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to him. Hermione was floored. He had actually bought wedding rings?

The Priest said a blessing and handed them each one. Fred held out his right hand to Hermione. She placed her left one in his open palm, and he slid the ring onto her finger. She looked down at it. It looked like a group of entwined vines with intricately designed leaves. It was stunning. Fred pulled his hand back and then reached out his left one. She put the matching ring on his finger and suddenly bells began to chime. Hermione looked up to see several tiny church bells ringing over their heads. Fred was trying hard not to laugh.

"Did you do that?" she asked him.

"Well, I thought that since muggles ring bells when they get married, you might like it." He told her.

Hermione shook her head. "I love it. It's very...you."

The Priest cleared his throat. "If there are no more surprises, you may seal your vows with a kiss."

Hermione stared at Fred. A kiss? How could she have forgotten that? She swallowed nervously as Fred stepped towards her. She looked up at him nervously. Wow, he was tall. Not as tall as Ron, but he still towered over her. Hermione bent her head all the way back as he stopped right in front of her. Fred leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. Hermione felt a spark shoot all over her body. He pulled back and looked at her as she opened her eyes. The bells began to peal again as he grinned down at her.

_**A/N: Well, how was that? I didn't know how to do a wizarding wedding so I just varied a traditional ceremony a little. I'm not sure if that's Fred's real name, but oh well. Hope you all liked it. Let me know what you think-I'm paranoid about this chapter. Very paranoid. Must have feedback to calm my nerves! :)**_


	7. The Honeymoon Suite

_**A/N: I'm back! I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update-first I got sick, then I had to deal with the attitude of a particularly hateful new computer. Apology accepted?**_

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. Curses.

The Honeymoon Suite

"Here we are." Fred announced.

"Huh?" Hermione started. She had been in a bit of a daze ever since they had left the temple. She looked up and was very surprised to see that they were in front of the Three Broomsticks.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"It's our wedding night." Fred answered simply and pulled her in the door.

"Fred! You never mentioned this plan of yours involving…well…you know." Hermione stammered, feeling the heat creeping up her face.

"What? You mean sex?" he asked.

"Fred!"

He chuckled. "Get your mind out of the gutter. We're not going to do anything." He told her. Then he bent down close to her ear and whispered "Not unless you really want to."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. Fred took this opportunity to walk over to Madam Rosmerta, the innkeeper and request a room for the night.Rosmerta looked over at Hermione and the red flared up again in her face,she knew very well who she and Fred were. They would never be able to keep it a secret this way.

"Let's go." Fred said grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs to room 6. He opened the door and bent in an exaggerated bow. "After you milady."

Hermione glared at him. She went in and then turned to him, her arms folded across her chest.

"What?" he demanded the picture of innocence.

"Madam Rosmerta recognized us. Do you think this was smart?" she asked.

"I think it's the smartest thing we could have done." he answered and flopped down on the bed.

"And how is that?"

"Well,Rosmerta used to keeping the secret of who stays here and what they do. So she's not likely to spread this around. And when it comes out that we are married, we have someone to verify that we spent our wedding night together. It would look a little fishy if I took you straight back to school, wouldn't it?" Fred explained calmly.

Hermione stared at him. It was a brilliant plan.

"Don't look so shocked at my genius." He said dryly.

Hermione sighed. "So how long do we have to stay here?"

Fred pondered this for a second before replying "Until dawn."

"What?!" she shrieked.

"Shh. Calm down. We just have to give the impression that we spent the night together, that's all. I'll have you back in plenty of time for breakfast. Don't worry."

But Hermione was worried. The only guys she had ever spent the night with that she wasn't related to were Ron and Harry. And this was much different. They were completely alone in a room with a bed. A big bed. And they were married.

Fred seemed to know what she was thinking. Concern filled his face as he looked at Hermione. She had an expression of utter terror on her face.

"Hermione, there's no need to be afraid. I told you, I'm not going to try anything. In fact…" Fred hopped up and dropped a pillow on the floor. "You can have the bed all to yourself."

"You don't have to do that." she told him.

"After everything you've done for me, it's the least I can do." With that he pointed his wand at the pillow and said "_Engorgio_" causing it to grow large enough to accommodate his six foot frame.

Reluctantly, Hermione took off her shoes and pulled the covers down. She turned back to Fred. "You're sure?"

"Positive. Go to sleep."

Hermione lay down and tried to sleep. But it was futile. She was tossing and turning, no way was she going to able to get to sleep.

"Keep it up and you're going to wear a hole in the mattress." Fred muttered form the floor.

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't sleep." She snapped.

Fred grinned. This was the Hermione he was used to, the one he knew how to deal with.

"You know," he said mischievously, "There are ways we can make you tired so you can fall asleep."

"I don't think so!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Fine. Just trying to be a good husband." Fred said, and turned over.

Husband.

The word sank into Hermione's mind. Intellectually she knew that she and Fred were married, but it wasn't until now that she realized he was actually her husband. Hermione smiled. It was almost laughable. Here she was, Head Girl and top of her class married to Fred Weasley, the ultimate embodiment of Peter Pan if ever there was on. She started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked turning back towards her.

"I was just thinking how much you remind me of Peter Pan." She told him

"Who?"

"It's a muggle story. About a boy who flew away to Neverland and never grew up." She explained.

Fred frowned. "Is that how you see me?" he inquired.

"Well, who else would send Harry fake fan mail every day for a month with underwear that sang "I'm Just Wild about Harry?" she asked.

"Well…" he started.

"Or slip Snape, Umbridge, and Filch Canary Creams at the Christmas feast in fifth year."

"But…" he said.

"And then there was the incident with the super glue you got from your Dad's muggle collection."

"I get it!" he yelled.

Hermione paused. She hadn't meant to upset him.

"Fred, it wasn't an insult."

"I know. It's just that, people always think of George and me as a couple of irresponsible goofballs. It gets old after awhile." He confessed.

She didn't know what to say. Never had it entered her mind that something like that would bother Fred. He had worked hard for his reputation as a prankster, and he seemed to enjoy it.

"I don't think of you that way." She said softly.

"You don't?" he asked, surprised.

"No. It takes someone really clever to think up all those tricks, not to mention the amount of magic it takes for them to hold."

Fred sat up and stared at Hermione. He couldn't believe someone finally got it. And out of everyone he knew, it was her.

"Thanks." He whispered, lying back down.

"Fred, can I ask you something?" Hermione blurted out a few minutes later.

"Of course."

"Do you have any idea why George is so angry at me?" He had never heard her voice so small.

Fred sighed. "I think so."

"Why?"

"Because you know something about me that he doesn't. I tell George everything, and this is really hard for him." He stated.

"Why don't you tell him?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Because, it will look more real if George doesn't know about us."

"What about when he notices the money that you used to buy the rings is gone?" she asked.

"We have separate bank accounts. He won't find out unless I tell him."

"Oh."

"Hermione, I know you're concerned but it's late. Get some rest. I have a feeling we'll both need it."

"Fine. Good night." She said.

"Good Night."

_**A/N: Well I hope that makes up for the long wait. I'm glad everybody liked the wedding, and I promise to update faster from now on. Until next time.**_


	8. Reality Sinks In

_**A/N: To make up for the wait I decided to post two chapters this time. I hope you like this one; it should answer a few of your questions.**_

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.

Reality Sinks In

Sunshine filtered in through the window the next morning, rousing Hermione from her sleep. She stretched and rolled over. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at Fred asleep on his large pillow. A smile crept onto her face. The whole situation was so absurd that it put her in a good mood.

She continued to gaze at Fred. Even though she had known him for almost seven years, she had never really **looked** at him. He was always just one of Ron's brothers. Now it was different. He was a part of her life that didn't include Ron.

'_He really is quite cute_' she thought. And he was. Fred was six feet, and pretty muscular thanks to years of Quidditch. He wasn't grossly over muscled, but leaner, yet still defined. He had a square jaw and a very nice nose. And now that they had kissed, Hermione had to admit he was also possessed of very…yummy lips. But his hair was the best. Like Bill and Ginny, Fred and George had darker hair than the rest of the Weasley's. It was more red than orange, and very thick. More than one girl at Hogwarts had talked of the way it fell into his bright blue eyes slightly. Especially when he smiled…

Suddenly Fred's eyes popped open and locked onto Hermione's. She felt herself go red immediately. Oops.

"Morning." She said sheepishly.

Fred smiled that lopsided grin of his and replied "Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Actually, yes. After a few hours anyway."

"How long have you been awake?" he asked, mischief creeping into his voice.

"Not long."

"Uh-huh." He nodded. Fred was very aware that Hermione had been staring at him. It was what had woken him up.

"What time is it?" he yawned.

Hermione looked at her watch. She shrieked and jumped up. "It's almost 10!"

Fred too hurried to his feet. "What? How can that be?"

"I'm **so** dead!" she moaned covering her face with her hands.

"Not yet. Let's go." He grabbed her hand after she put on her shoes and coat and they raced downstairs to check out.

Fred mounted his broom that Madam Rosmerta had held overnight. Hermione frowned. Night was one thing, but she was sure that someone would see them if they flew in broad daylight.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked impatiently.

"What if someone sees us?" she demanded.

"Is that more important than McGonagall finding out you were gone all night?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Then get on."

She did. Like the night before, she sat in front of Fred, with his arms in front of her to steer.

It seemed to take forever until the reached Hogwarts. Once Fred landed out by the greenhouses, Hermione was sure she was going to have a heart attack. She hopped off the broom and made to run inside, but Fred grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What?"

"Thank you." He said simply. Then he shocked her by wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close. He released her and gave her that grin of his before taking off.

Dazed once more, Hermione slowly walked into the school. An eruption of noise coming form the Great Hall told Hermione that breakfast was still being served. After sneaking upstairs to put Harry's cloak and map back in his trunk, she headed downstairs. She walked towards the Gryffindor table, surprised to see Harry, Ron, and Ginny all there.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"Taking a walk." She replied. She hated lying to them, but it was necessary.

"But it's so cold." Ginny argued.

"Not really." Hermione said without looking up form her plate. She could feel Harry staring at her from across the table.

"Well, I'm full." She suddenly announced and stood up.

"But you hardly ate anything." Ron protested.

"No matter. See you later." She hurried out of the hall, feeling three pairs of eyes on her back.

"Hermione, what's going on?"

Hermione looked up at Harry, and blinked in surprise. She was in the library doing more research on wizard weddings. Just to make sure her own marriage was really legal and that there would be no complications from the betrothal.

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't taking a walk this morning." Harry stated.

"Oh." She raised an eyebrow. "Then where was I?"

"I don't know. But it was probably somewhere you shouldn't have been." He answered.

"I'm busy Harry." Hermione said and went back to her book.

"Fine. But remember, I tried to warn you." He snapped before stalking off.

Hermione sighed and closed her book. So much for research. Ever since Harry had defeated Voldemort at the end of sixth year, he seemed to think he had the right to but into everyone's lives. She didn't want to hide this from him. Harry was her best friend, but she also knew he wouldn't understand. She put the books back and headed to dinner. She had been in the library all day and was starving.

She approached the table slowly. Like that morning, the only seat open was across from Harry. And right now, Hermione did not want to sit near Harry. But she had to.

It was oddly quiet all through the meal. Ron and Ginny both recognized that something was wrong between Harry and Hermione. This was never good. It was rare that they fought, and when they did, it got pretty bad.

Halfway through dessert Ron attempted to make conversation about Quidditch, obviously, but was interrupted by a loud squawk.

"Errol?" Ginny said incredulously, spying the elderly Weasley family owl.

By now everyone was looking. Owls never came at dinner unless something important was happening.

"Oh no." Ron breathed. Errol had a howler in his beak. He whirled towards his sister. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" she said

"Me neither."

But Errol wasn't there for them. The whole of Hogwarts watched in awe as Errol crashed into the table, then hopped up and placed the howler on Hermione's plate before taking off.

"Hermione." Ginny whispered as the howler started to smoke.

But Hermione was frozen to the spot. She couldn't bring herself to open it. And then it exploded of its own accord. Several people covered their ears as Mrs. Weasley's yells filled the room.

"**HERMIONE GRANGER! I AM ABSOLUTELY APPALLED. OF ALL THE SNEAKY, IMMATURE THINGS TO DO! I NEVER WOULD HAVE THOUGHT IT POSSIBLE OF YOU. I AM SO DISAPPOINTED IN BOTH OF YOU. AND TELL RON, HARRY, AND GINNY IF THEY KNEW ABOUT THIS, IT'S THEIR HEADS!"**

An eerie silence filled the room as the letter dissolved into ashes. Everyone turned to stare at Hermione who had turned white all the way to her lips.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron yelled, causing many to jump.

But Hermione didn't answer. Instead she jumped up and ran out of the room as tears started to pour down her cheeks.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled.

"Come on." Harry said to Ginny and Ron as he stood up. They followed and ran after Hermione.

"She must be in her room." Ron panted.

Ginny headed up the girls stairs, as Ron and Harry couldn't go into the girls dorms.

She knocked on the door to the private room Hermione had received as Head Girl. "Hermione?" she called.

"Go away!"

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

But Hermione didn't answer. Then Professor McGonagall appeared at Ginny's side. She rapped on the door.

"I said go away!" Hermione's tear-filled voice yelled.

"Miss Granger, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me." McGonagall said.

Hermione promptly opened the door, wiping her face. Silently she followed McGonagall downstairs. At the portrait hole the professor turned around and told Harry, Ron, and Ginny to come, too. They exchanged curious glances, but did as they were told.

"Sugar Quill." McGonagall said when the reached the statue leading up to Dumbledore's office. She opened the door revealing a furious looking Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, George, and a slightly queasy looking Fred.

"Please have a seat." Dumbledore said to the four students. Since there were only three empty chairs, Fred hopped up and offered his to Hermione. This drew a very pointed glare form his mother. He stepped around behind the chair and placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders. Ron and Ginny looked shocked by this act of familiarity.

"Albus, isn't there anything we can do about this?" Mrs. Weasley asked Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid not Molly. They're both of age. It's out of our hands." He replied.

"There must be something-this can't be legal!" she shouted.

"Will someone please tell us what's going on?" Ron shouted.

"You don't know?" George asked him.

He, Harry, and Ginny all shook their heads.

"Well it appears that Fred and Hermione have taken this betrothal into their own hands." Mr. Weasley told them.

"How?" Ron demanded.

"They got married." His father replied.

"WHAT?!" the three of them yelled.

"It appears that sometime last night; Miss Granger snuck out of the castle, met up with Mr. Weasley, and went into Hogsmeade and eloped." Dumbledore explained.

Ron jumped out of chair and drew his wand on his older brother. "Tell me this is one of your jokes." He said through gritted teeth.

"Ron!" Ginny said.

"No! I want to hear him say it." Ron seethed.

With a pitiful look on his face, Fred looked at his younger brother and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Ron. It's true."

"No." he whispered.

"Yes." said Hermione, standing up beside Fred.

"NO!" he yelled. But seeing the tears welling up in Hermione's eyesRon knew it was true. He turned and stormed out of the room. Ginny and Harry went after him.

Hermione slowly sat back in her chair. Fred resumed his place behind her.

"Albus," Mr. Weasley said, "will Hermione have to leave school?'

Hermione looked up at Dumbeldore in shock. Leave school? This wasn't happening.

"This is a first at Hogwarts. We have no dormitories for married students, but under the circumstances I don't think that will be necessary. Miss Granger can stay in her room, but I think we need to take some house points for sneaking out."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's it?" demanded Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes Molly, that's it." Dumbeldore answered.

Fuming, she stood up and walked over to the fireplace. With a yell of "The Burrow" she flooed home. Mr. Weasley and George gave Fred and Hermione sympathetic looks then followed suit.

Fred turned to the headmaster. "Professor, do you think I could…?"

"Yes. Take all the time you need." He answered.

Fred reached down and took Hermione's hand. He led her down stairs and through the corridors.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"How?" she asked tearfully.

"They were waiting for me when I got home. Then they saw my ring. I had no choice."

Hermione continued to cry. Fred pulled her to him. She broke down and sobbed unrestrainedly into his chest. He rubbed her back and let her, placing his head on top of hers. After about fifteen minutes she stopped. She pulled back and looked up at Fred. He gently placed his hands on either side of her face and wiped her tears.

"It'll be fine. I promise." He assured.

"I really want to believe that." She said.

"Then do."

"And Ron?" she asked.

Fred sighed. "That's going to take awhile."

"I was afraid of that." She muttered.

'Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No. I want to go first." She told him.

"Alright." He agreed. "But don't take all the blame, this is my fault too."

Hermione smiled despite herself. "You know me too well."

"Goodnight." He said and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight." Hermione said as he walked back towards Dumbledore's office to leave.

Hermione took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. It was time to face the music.

_**A/N: Well I hope that pleased everyone. I'll try to update again in the next day or so. Don't miss the next two chapters; they're going to be very crucial to the plot. I hope nobody has a problem with my killing off Voldemort. I know the final battle isn't supossed to happen until their seventh year, but I didn't really know how to write it into the story.**_


	9. New Developments

_**A/N: I know I said I'd update sooner, but I've been busy. Many, many apologies.**_

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

New Developments

"Where is he?"

Harry and Ginny looked up at Hermione with pained expressions. Apparently Ron was even more upset than she thought.

"He's in his room." Ginny said.

Hermione started up the stairs, but Harry jumped up and grabbed her arm. "I wouldn't."

"I have to." she replied.

"Hermione, I've never seen him this upset. He's more than just angry, he's really hurt and he feels betrayed." Ginny told her slowly.

Hermione sighed and sat down. "He said that?"

"Ron? Of course not, but I know him." she answered.

"Do you guys hate me, too?" Hermione asked them.

"Hermione, we could never hate you." Harry replied taking her hand.

"Neither does Ron, he's just upset." Ginny added.

"We're just a little…shocked," Harry explained "we didn't even know you and Fred were dating."

"Well, we weren't exactly 'dating'." Hermione admitted.

"Don't need the details thank you!" Harry exclaimed, clapping his hands over his ears.

Hermione laughed. "Get your mind out the gutter, Potter."

"Hermione," Ginny spoke up "I think you need to explain this to Ron, not us."

Hermione looked confused. "But you said-"

"I know, but I think it will help him more than anything else at this point."

With a deep breath Hermione got out of her chair and walked up the boys stairs.

"We better get the earplugs now." Harry whispered to Ginny.

Hermione stopped outside of the seventh year boys dorms and heard Ron pacing inside. She knocked lightly. "Ron it's me."

Immediately all noise stopped.

'_What is this, a family trait?' _she thought.

"Ron I'm coming in" she said and opened the door.

Somehow Ron had managed to jump on his bed and pull all the hangings before she opened the door.

"Ron, please talk to me."

Nothing.

"Please."

Still nothing.

"I thought our friendship meant more to you than this." she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"ME!" Ron shouted, flinging the curtains aside to stand in front of her. "Apparently our friendship doesn't mean much to you if you could sneak around with my brother behind my back." he spat.

"I didn't sneak around Ron." she told him with a frown.

"Then what would you call it?" He questioned.

Hermione closed her eyes and sunk down onto Ron's bed.

"Why?" Ron asked as he sat down beside her.

"I love him." Hermione answered. Maybe she wasn't **in** love with Fred, but she did love him. However Ron didn't need to know that.

"And this was the only way to keep him from having to marry that Claire girl." she added.

"No matter how many people you hurt?" Ron accused

A tear slipped slowly down Hermione's cheek. "That was never my intention."

"Well that's what happened." Ron stood up and started pacing again. He grabbed his hair in frustration. "Bloody hell Hermione, if you had known…"

"I did know." she said softly.

Ron stopped and starred at her.

"I've always known." she told him as another tear escaped her eyes.

"And you don't, you never…"

"No." she admitted.

"Please leave." he said.

"Fine." Hermione agreed and walked to the door then turned back. "I hope you can forgive me someday." she said as she left.

Over the next few days the story of Fred and Hermione spread throughout he school. The majority of the school found it hilarious that prim and proper Hermione would marry the most infamous prankster Hogwarts had ever had, but everyone was happy for her. Except the Slytherins of course. Malfoy and his cronies made several rude comments, but Hermione ignored them. However, they did turn up in the hospital wing with large purple boils later that day.

Despite everyone's best efforts, Ron still refused to speak to her. And Lavender and Parvati didn't help matters with all of their questions. "Come on Hermione, how was the wedding night?" caused him to get up form the dinner table and stomp off to his room. It also got around where they spent the night after the wedding, though Hermione couldn't figure out how.

Fred wrote her faithfully every day. But he now sent the letters at breakfast rather than late at night. Out of respect to Ron, she read and answered them when she wasn't around him. Mostly he wrote about how the family was reacting. Needless to say, everyone was more than a little surprised. Bill and Charlie found it hilarious for some reason and Percy thought it 'very irresponsible'.

Mrs. Weasley was starting to cool down a little bit, but she made it clear that they were both still on thin ice. Hermione blushed scarlet when she read that Mrs. Weasley had been very relieved to find out that it had not been what she termed 'a blow-gun wedding'. Hermione explained that the term was shot-gun, but she was still very embarrassed that Mrs. Weasley had jumped to that conclusion.

It had been two weeks since the wedding and it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione woke up on Saturday morning to Parvati's shaking her.

"What!" she yelled.

"You have a surprise downstairs." Parvati chirped.

Hermione scowled as she got up. It had been a long week and she was not happy to be woken up. She shuffled down to the common room to see Fred there, talking to Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

Hermione was very glad to see him. Now she had an ally. Without thinking she started running down the stairs towards him. Fred looked up and smiled as she flung her arms around him.

"Now this is what I call a 'Hello'. Fred joked as he hugged her back.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she demanded.

"Well that wouldn't have been much of a surprise."

Hermione was so happy to have someone there on her side that she didn't notice Ron and Harry on the top of the stairs. If looks could kill, Hermione would have been a widow right then. With her arms still wound around Fred's waist, Hermione leaned up and whispered in his ear. Harry looked at Ron, now turning a lovely shade of crimson, as he starred murder at his older brother.

Ron promptly stormed out of the portrait hole, unnoticed by the newlyweds.

"How would you feel about a picnic by the lake today?" Fred asked her.

Hermione pulled back and grinned up at him. "It's February."

Fred just grinned back.

"It's cold." Hermione pouted.

"Oh don't be such a baby." Fred teased s he popped a grape in his mouth.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. They had been there for about a two hours. Fred had managed to charm the house elves into packing a picnic basket while Hermione changed. She wasn't too happy about it, but ate the food just the same.

"I've been thinking." Fred piped up.

"Uh-oh." Hermione joked.

He glared at her. "It seems my mother has decided that if we're married, we, or rather I, shouldn't live at the Burrow anymore."

"What!?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah. Since I'm, how did she say it, 'old enough to get married, I'm old enough to get my own place'" Fred explained.

"And?" Hermione prompted.

"George said it was okay if I turned the upstairs of the shop into a flat for us."

"US!?"

"Yeah. You're graduating soon, and we **are** married." Fred absentmindedly said as he continued to munch on grapes.

Hermione nodded. Then she grinned. Fred was still eating, stretched out on the blanket with his eyes closed. She couldn't resist. Carefully, she picked up the bowl of pudding and threw a glob at him.

It hit him right in the face.

Fred bolted up and glared at Hermione, eating her pudding, the picture of innocence.

"You'll pay for that." Fred warned.

Hermione looked up as a similar glob of pudding hit her shirt.

The next fifteen minutes consisted of a very messy food fight, and soon they were both covered in the entire contents of the basket. Hermione squealed as Fred grabbed her around the waist and smashed a handful of grapes in her face. In her struggle to get away, she leaned back a little too far. And since Fred refused to let go of her, he joined her as she toppled backwards into the lake.

"Checkmate." Harry said.

Ron scowled. He knew he was upset, because Harry never beat him at chess.

"I give up." he said as he flopped backwards onto the couch.

"You want to play Exploding Snap?" Harry suggested.

He never got a chance to answer. The whole of Gryffindor looked up as Hermione and Fred, soaking wet and covered in food, stumbled through the portrait hole laughing their heads off.

"What happened to you?" Ginny asked.

"It's a long story." Hermione managed to gasp out. After the giant squid pushed them out of the lake they took the basket back down to the kitchens, running into McGonagall along the way. She gave them a stern lecture before letting them go. Then cracked up as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Hermione, I think we better get cleaned up." Fred told her as he pointed her towards the stairs.

"You're right." she agreed, still giggling.

Hermione started up the stairs, then stopped. She had just remembered that boys couldn't go up the girls' stairs. Fred merely grinned. Before pointing hi wand at the stairs and muttering a spell. Everyone starred in awe as Fred followed Hermione up to her room.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked as she pulled her shoes and socks off.

"Uh-uh. It's a secret." he told her, trying in vain to pull his shirt over his head.

Hermoine sighed. She went over and took hold of his shirt. She gave a tug as the garment finally came off.

"Thanks."

Hermione blushed at being so close to Fred in this situation again. He grinned as she turned to her trunk and pulled out some clean clothes.

"I'll be right out." she told him as she shut the bathroom door.

"What do you think they're doing up there?" Lavender asked at dinner later. Fred and Hermione were still up in the dorm room, causing much speculation.

"Probably 'saying good-bye' if you catch my drift." Seamus answered.

"That's disgusting." Ginny replied.

"Well, they are married after all." Dean countered.

Just then Fred and Hermione appeared outside the doorway. Fred was leaving, but wanted to escort her to dinner. She had been complaining about Lavender and Parvati's questions and he told her he had a way to shut them up.

The whole school watched as Fred pulled Hermione close to him and kissed her. But this was no ordinary kiss. Fred's love for milking a crowd reared it's head as he wound his fingers into Hermione's hair and slid his tongue into her mouth. Hermione responded after the initial shock wore off. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she matched Fred with more enthusiasm than he would have ever thought possible. Goosebumps spread throughout his body as she ran her hands down his back. Whistles and catcalls greeted them as they pulled apart.

"Guess that answers our questions" Seamus muttered.

_**A/N: Well, there you go. I know it was a little dry, but it's building up to the next chapter. I'm sorry for the wait, but I was hoping for a favor. If you haven't already, go and read Deep in the Subconscious of a Prankster by Sneezy Mouse and the sequel In the Rising Subconscious of a Prankster. Then go review, bribe, threaten, do whatever's necessary to get her to update. Until next time, lots of love to all! : )**_


	10. Visitors and Mirrored Ceilings

**_A/N: Whew! It's a job reading all of the wonderful reviews I've been getting. You guys are the absolute greatest. (Author blows kisses to all) I don't normally answer individual reviews, but I've gotten some questions and comments that I feel the need to respond to._**

**bitterblacktears**: Don't feel bad. I actually agree. Glad I redeemed him in your eyes.

**heart-of-flame**: I separate the scenes when I write, but for some reason it gets taken out when I upload. Just in case it happens again, I'm going to use at the start of new scenes until I get it sorted out.

**Monica7725**: Yes, Ron was there both times. And that's going to factor in with his part in the story. Big time.

**Everyone else**: I'm sorry I can't respond to everybody this time but I will in time. Do not feel left out, I love all my reviewers.

**Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope.**

Visitors and Mirrored Ceilings

"Ahh!"

Every head in Gryffindor Tower snapped up to see who had screamed. All eyes immediately zeroed in on Lavender and Parvati, both looking sheepish and blushing next to an obviously furious Hermione.

"Uh-oh." Ron whispered and promptly covered his ears. He had been on the receiving end of Hermione's wrath too many times to not know what was coming next.

Right on cue Hermione started yelling.

"What is **wrong** with you two? Are your own lives really so boring that all you think about is mine? I am **so** sick and tired of this. Do you **honestly** think I'm going to tell you private details about my marriage? Are you planning to tell **me** everything if you ever find people mad enough to marry you?"

Lavender looked enraged but at Hermione's last question Parvati snuck a glance over at Harry who started when he noticed. And he wasn't the only one.

"Are you serious?" Hermione screeched. "There is no way that is **ever** going to happen. Harry is much too smart for that. Now get over yourselves and leave me alone!"

With that Hermione grabbed the books she had studying before Lavender and Parvati started pestering her and stormed upstairs.

Dean let out a low whistle. "I guess Lavender and Parvati are going to sleeping in the common room tonight."

"I'm amazed she waited this long to tell them off. Personally, I would have done it first year." Seamus added.

"I think somebody should go check on her." Harry said.

"Why?" Ron asked "Knowing Hermione she's writing all about it to her husband."

All of the guys looked slightly uncomfortable at the obvious anger in Ron's voice. But none said anything. They knew Ron would get over this, or at least get used to it, in his own time. Silently, the Gryffindors' all went back to their work.

But Ron was right. As soon as Hermione put locking and silencing charms on her door to keep Lavender and Parvati out, she sat down to right to Fred. She wrote two pages in less than ten minutes. It wasn't surprising that she opened up to Fred so easily. Sharing such a big secret made her trust him. She felt safe telling him things. Things she didn't tell anyone else. Without realizing it, Fred had become her primary confidant.

She had been trying to do her Potions homework after being run out of the library. A large group of Hufflepuff third years were gigglingly asking her about being married and she had snapped at them. Madame Pince promptly banned her for a week. Hermione was cross enough after that because the library was where she went to get away from the nagging. Now she had no place to hide. So when Lavender and Parvati started in about Fred and Hermione kissing good-bye during his last visit, and asking what they had done while they were alone in the dorm room, she just cracked.

Hermione looked over her letter. She had to admit that she felt better after venting. She knew Fred would understand. He had been getting the same type of teasing from his brothers and his friends. But he was handling it far better than she was. Something she would rather eat worms than admit.

She set the parchment on her nightstand to send the next morning. But little did she know that when the next day dawned, Lavender and Parvati would be the least of her worries.

"Where's Hermione?"

Harry, Ron, and Ginny all looked up in shock at Fred standing in front of the Gryffindor table at breakfast the next morning.

Ginny frowned. "You know you can't make it a habit to just pop in here whenever you want Fred. You're going to get in trouble."

Fred just looked at her before answering "Like that ever stopped me. Now where's Hermione?"

"She's your wife. Shouldn't you know where to find her?" Ron asked his voice full of venom.

A look of anger flashed across Fred's face but his voice was calm when he spoke. "You can be a prat all you want Ron, but it's not going to change things. Get over it. But something big has happened and I need to talk to Hermione."

"She hasn't come down yet." Harry interjected.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Well, Mum and Dad wrote to that Claire girl's parents about me and Hermione and…" But Fred never got to finish because a very loud, very angry voice yelling French suddenly wafted in from the hallway.

"Who is that?" Seamus yelled from down the table.

"Claire." Fred answered.

"Claire?! What is she doing here?" Ginny demanded.

"She flooed to the Burrow this morning to yell at me for 'dishonoring her' whatever that means. Then she started ranting about 'exacting unspeakable rage' on Hermione and I came to warn her."

"I think Hermione can take care of herself." Harry stated dryly.

Just then an infuriated looking girl in deep blue robes stormed into the Great Hall. She looked around and spotted Fred. Her eyes narrowed and she stomped over towards him. "You! 'Ow dare you. I ave been disgraced, 'umiliated, rejected. Zis as never 'appened to me before! She screamed in heavily accented English.

"For such a sweet girl that's hard to believe." Fred deadpanned.

Ron and Ginny shook their heads at their brother's stupidity.

Claire turned her attention to the students at the table. She scanned up and down, her eyes still narrowed. "Vich one is she?" She demanded of Fred.

"Who?" he responded.

Claire frowned. "You know who. Herm-own-nionny or vatever her name is."

"Hermione." He corrected.

"Yes?" A voice piped up.

He whirled around to see Hermione behind him.

"You." Claire seethed.

"Me." Hermione replied, obviously confused.

"Do you 'ave any idea vat you 'ave done?" Claire asked.

"No." Hermione replied with complete seriousness.

Fred snorted.

"You sink zis is funny?" Claire inquired incredulously.

"Who are you?" Hermione interrupted.

"I am Claire Chauvin." She told her.

"Oh." Hermione whispered as her eyes grew wide. She instinctively took a step back.

Claire slowly reached her hand inside her robes, probably for her wand. Fred grabbed her hand. "I wouldn't." he said slowly.

"And why iz zat?" Claire wondered.

"Because Hermione probably knows more curses and hexes than anyone alive, so you don't want to mess with her. Besides, if you hurt her, I'll kill you." He answered with a very dark look on his face.

Claire faltered. She looked at Hermione, her face full of rage. She jerked her hand out of Fred's grasp. "Fine," she spat. "But you 'ave not heard ze last of zis." She sniffed at Hermione and stormed out of the hall.

"Can't you ever visit like a normal person?" Hermione asked Fred, still reeling from his threat to Claire. He had actually sounded serious.

Fred looked at her and burst out laughing. Harry looked at Ron and Ginny who both shrugged. They had given up trying to figure out their brother years ago. He turned to look at Hermione who was now also laughing. Fred pulled her into a hug as he continued to chuckle. "I knew there was a reason I married you." He said and kissed her on top of the head.

"What do you mean no mirror?" Fred asked.

Fred had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the day in case Claire came back. He and Hermione had ended up in the common room where they started discussing decorating plans for their flat when several other Gryffindors wandered over. Dean and Seamus jokingly asked him if he was planning to put a mirror over the bed, but before he could say anything Hermione vetoed the idea.

Hermione started to blush. "Just that. No mirror over the bed. It's tacky."

"But fun." He challenged.

"And how would you know?" Hermione challenged with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

Fred seemed to realize his mistake. He smiled and placed his arms around Hermione, "Don't worry darling, you have no reason to be jealous."

Hermione swatted his arms away. "Don't try to butter me up Fred Weasley. I will find out eventually. But no mirror."

"Whatever you say dear."

Hermione shrieked the next day at breakfast as she read her daily letter from Fred. Ron refused to try and accept the situation, so she in turn refused to try and coddle him further. Now she read her letters right at the table if Ron was there or not.

Harry looked up from his toast. "What's wrong?"

Hermione looked ready to faint. "Mrs. Weasley wants us all to spend Easter at the Burrow. Even you Harry. And she invited my parents."

"Sounds like fun." Ginny said sarcastically taking the letter from Hermione.

"What else is it?" Harry asked her softly. She still looked like she was about to fall over.

"My parents." She answered.

"What about them?" Ron inquired his mouth full of food.

For once she didn't scold him for not swallowing first. She closed her eyes before answering "I forgot to tell them."

"How could you forget to tell your parents that you got married?" Harry wondered thunderstruck.

Hermione frowned. "I've been a little preoccupied." She buried her face in her hands. "This is not going to be pretty."

"You have bigger problems than that." Ginny added.

"Like what?" Hermione asked, but didn't really want to know.

Ginny pointed to the P.S. at the bottom of Fred's letter. "He put a mirror over the bed."

**_A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For some reason it was slightly harder for me to finish than the others. It may take me a week or so to update again. I've sort of been neglecting my other story "Operation Oliver" a little, so I want to focus on it for a while. But I promise that it will be worth the wait. Next chapter: Easter at the Burrow and Fred meets the in-laws. Ta- ta until then._**


	11. Easter with the In Laws: Part 1

**_A/N: WOW! That's all I have to say. I am completely dumbfounded by all of the reviews. You guys ROCK! Again my separation between scenes got taken out. I put asterisks at the start of new ones, but they were erased. Any suggestions?_**

**Caboodle**: Sorry. I think. Is that a compliment?

**EmailyGirl**: I know what you mean, they're my favorites too. That's why I write about them.

**Ilovetomdan1715**: You're not the first person to tell me that.

**Justanotherharmlessprankster**: No need to apologize. It's sort of my first one. I started writing it and '_Operation Oliver_' on the same day.

**Pink Tribe Chick**: Thank you. I've been waiting for her to do it for so long; I figured I'd just write it myself.

**Sexy-jess**: Thank you. I just thought that was something Fred would do. And not just for appearances if you know what I mean. : )

**tink-Chan**: Win what? : ) You'll just have to wait and see.

**rebelangel566**: You never know.

**Dreamer22**: Aw. (Author blushes at sweetness of review)

**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley**: Maybe they'll make a treatment for the addiction.

**Monica7725**: How did you know? But yes, he will. And it won't be pretty.

**Renor Faer**: Sorry. Your name is cool, what does it mean?

**Everybody Else**: Love and big kisses to all!

Disclaimer: Not mine. All I'm saying.

Easter with the In-Laws: Part 1

"Hermione?"

"Huh?" Hermione looked over at Ginny. Had she just said something?

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes. Are you all right?" Ginny asked with concern, and annoyance, in her voice.

Hermione sighed. "Yeah. I'm just nervous." She let her head drop backwards onto the seat. They were on the Hogwarts Express headed home for Easter break at the Burrow. And Hermione had the distinct feeling that she was going to be sick.

Ginny patted her hand. "It'll be okay. I owled George and he said Mum's calmed down a lot."

"It's not your parents I'm worried about." Hermione muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my parents have always been a little overprotective of me. I'm just afraid of what their reaction might be." She confessed.

"Does Fred know this?" Harry piped up from his seat on the other side of the compartment.

"No."

"Well this should be fun." Ron muttered from beside Harry.

Hermione frowned. This was the first time Ron had spoken since breakfast. It was making for a very unpleasant ride, and she had a suspicion that the rest of the week wouldn't be much better.

/"There you are!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she swooped down on her children, and then Harry. Hermione just stood back and watched. For some reason she didn't think Mrs. Weasley would be anxious to extend such an affectionate greeting to her.

Just then Mrs. Weasley looked up at her. Her expression changed to one Hermione couldn't read. She inhaled sharply as the older woman walked towards her. Behind her, she could Harry, Ron, and Ginny all steel themselves for the coming blast.

This surprisingly never came.

Mrs. Weasley threw her arms around Hermione and practically knocked the breath out of her with the force with which she hugged her. Hermione could do nothing but stand there in shock as Mrs. Weasley began to cry. "Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry for how I acted! You and Fred just did what you felt you had to. I was angrier that I wasn't there to see it. I always considered you family. Please forgive me."

Hermione managed a nod. It was all she could do when her oxygen was being cut off.

"Care to let me in on the good news." A voice added from behind them.

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione both stared in shock at Fred, who just appeared at their side.

"What are you doing here?" Ron accused.

Fred ignored him. "I was hoping I wouldn't miss you. I had to wait for George to come back before I could leave the shop. For you." He produced a large bouquet of white lilies from behind his back and handed them to Hermione.

She never got to say thank you, for no sooner had she taken hold of them than Mrs. Weasley grabbed Fred and engulfed them both, and the flowers, in another bone-crushing hug.

"Well, let's be off." She announced once she released them. There's a lot to do before dinner."

"We'll meet you there in an hour." Fred said as he reached down and picked up Hermione's bags.

His mother whirled to face him. "Meet us?"

"Yeah, I moved out two months ago. I just assumed that my wife would be staying with me while she was here. Silly me." He replied.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny covered their ears.

"Oh, right. Well, see you in an hour." Mrs. Weasley answered and walked off.

Everyone starred wide-eyed at each other before they went after her.

Fred held his arm out to Hermione. "Shall we?"

She hooked her arm through his. "Lead the way."

/"I don't think I'll ever get used to this." Hermione complained as she apparated outside of Wealsey's Wizarding Wheezes. "Couldn't we have just walked?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Fred asked opening the door.

They walked into the bustling shop to see a harassed looking George behind the counter. "It's about time!" he yelled at Fred.

"Sorry." He handed Hermione her bags and leant down towards her ear. "The door in the corner of the stockroom leads upstairs. I'll be up as soon as I calm George down."

"All right." She picked up her bags and walked towards the door marked **'Private…Unless you're a Weasley or Harry'** that led to the stockroom. As many times as she had been there in the last year and a half, that sign still cracked her up. Her name used to be on there after Harry's but she was technically a Weasley now, so she was included in the first part of the sign.

Hermione walked up the stairs to the flat that Fred had created for them. She laughed. Every piece of furniture was a different color. None of which were found in nature, and clashed horribly when combined. Large pictures of famous witches and wizards lined the walls between Quidditch pictures. She shook her head. Why had she ever agreed to let Fred decorate without her?

Just as she thought that Fred walked in behind her. "What do you think?"

"I think that these colors have to go." She told him.

"Why?" he asked mystified.

"They don't match."

"So?"

"They have to match." She answered.

"Why?"

"They just do." Hermione set her bags on the lime green couch and looked around. Where to start?

"I can see the plans already starting in your mind, but we have to be at the Burrow in half an hour. Just unpack and we can fight more about the décor later." Fred said as he picked up her stuff and headed down the hallway.

Hermione followed. Fred had gone into the room at the end, so she figured that was her room. And she was right.

It was also his room.

Hermione gulped as she took in the humungous bed in the center of the room. It had to be big enough for five people. And sure enough, it was positioned directly under an equally gigantic mirror on the ceiling.

"Uh, Fred?" she said.

"Yes?"

"Are we supposed to share this room?"

He looked at her like she had gone mad. "Hermione we're married. Married people share a room."

"But we're only pretending!" she cried. How could she share a room with a boy?

He seemed to sense her panic. He crossed the room and folded her into his arms. "It's okay," he said soothingly, "I won't try anything. It'll be like I'm not here. This bed is so big; you won't even know I'm there."

"Why did you get one so huge?" she asked.

"I didn't. It was a gift." He told her.

"From who?"

"Oliver, Katie, Lee, and Angelina. They seemed to think it was pretty funny."

"Which part?" she wanted to know.

He grinned. "All of it."

Hermione pulled away from him and began to unpack. "Where should I put my stuff?"

"Right side of the dresser, and half the closet is yours. I'm gonna go help George close up. Meet us in fifteen minutes and we'll leave, okay?"

"Okay." She said and he headed out.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she whispered.

**_A/N: Well, I hope you all liked that. Coming up in part two: Fred meets the Granger's, Hermione spends her first night at the joke shop, and Ron gets a surprise. Until then! :)_**


	12. Easter with the In Laws: Part 2

_**A/N: I was going to post all of this yesterday, but I had homework so I didn't really get it finished. Glad everybody is liking it so far, let's hope that doesn't change.**_

**EmailyGirl**: Thanks. My grammar check is supposed to catch that sort of thing.

**tink-Chan**: Well, we can't have that now can we?

**Kaydeek**: You're welcome. I just thought that Mrs. Weasley would react that way once she got used to the idea.

**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley**: I'm sorry, but that's not what I planned out. But I'll put in my next story just for you.

**edjo**: Thanks for the tip. I'll try it.

**Monica7725**: Thanks. Another great tip. Pull what: )

**Everybody Else**: Thank you so much. You guys rock-my-socks!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Easter with the In Laws: Part 2

"You ready?" Fred asked Hermione as she came down the stairs to the front of the store.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She answered. She glanced over at George who was looking at the floor. Feeling her eyes on him he looked up. He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry for the way I've been acting." He said softly.

Hermione returned his smile. "It's okay."

"Great. Now that that's settled, let's go." Fred told them.

"Are we apparating? Hermione asked worriedly.

Fred held out his hand to her. He knew that she hated it. "On three." He whispered.

Hermione shut her eyes as Fred quietly counted to three. She felt that familiar floating feeling that she always got from apparating. When she reopened her eyes, she was standing in the kitchen of the Burrow.

Before she could move, she was swooped up in a hug and spun around the room.

"Ahhh!" she squealed.

"Sorry, Hermione. Just saying congratulations." Charlie apologized as he sat her down.

Hermione put her hand to her heart, mainly to stop it from jumping out of her chest. Charlie had always been the most boisterous of the Weasley clan, but this was a little much even for him. As the room came back into focus, Hermione suddenly felt as if she were going to be sick. She made a mad dash for the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Something I said?" Charlie asked bewildered.

Fred shot his older brother a dirty look as he walked over to knock on the bathroom door. "Hermione? Are you all right?"

"Yes." She called back meekly.

Fred turned the handle. He stepped inside to find Hermione, pale and scared-looking, splashing water on her face. He shut the door behind him and quickly walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm fine-just nervous." She persisted. She looked into Fred's eyes-an easy fete because he had wrapped his arms around her back and his head was now resting on top of hers. They were looking straight at each other in the mirror.

"You sure?" he whispered.

"Uh-huh. I'm just not sure what my parents are going to do. They're a little…overprotective. Especially my dad." She confessed.

"It'll be fine." He assured her. How many times had he said that to her since this whole thing started?

"Ready?" he asked.

"No. But let's go anyway." She replied and took his hand to lead him outside.

"Your father, is he a big man?" Fred asked.

Hermione giggled.

Everyone looked up as the door opened and immediately all conversation stopped.

'_What is going on?'_ Hermione wondered.

"Sorry if I made you sick by swinging you like that." Charlie said as he came towards them.

"You didn't. I'm just nervous about my parents." She assured him.

"Oh. Then there's no other reason that you might have gotten sick?" he asked. Then he shocked Hermione as his gaze ticked down to her stomach.

Her mouth dropped open. Surely he couldn't think **that**?

She rounded on Fred and glared at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Fred Weasley, I swear if you've been telling people that I'm…"

"I haven't." he said

Hermione raised her eyebrows and folded her arms across her chest.

"I haven't! Have I told anyone here that Hermione's pregnant?" He yelled.

No one answered. For no sooner had Fred uttered 'that' than Hermione's parents suddenly appeared courtesy of the portkey that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had sent them. Meaning they heard the later half of Fred's sentence.

Both of their mouths dropped open as they stared at their daughter.

"Hi Mum, Dad." She said weakly.

"Hermione Jane Granger!" her mother yelled. "If you're telling us that you're pregnant…"

"I'm not!" Hermione cried. "Honest."

Her mother seemed to relax a little bit at that. But her father was glaring at Fred who in turn was looking down at the floor, beet red and seemingly terrified.

"Um…Mum, Dad-this is Fred." Hermione said. When Fred didn't look up Hermione poked him in the side. He shot her a dirty look before finally meeting her parents' eyes.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." He said quietly as he extended his hand first to Hermione's mother, then her father.

"It's a pleasure," her mother said warmly, "I'm Jane and this is Robert."

But the look on Hermione's father face made Fred afraid to call him anything other than Mr. Granger.

"Just what do you have to say for yourself young man?" He demanded.

"Um…only that I'm sorry you weren't there for the wedding. I know Hermione is, too. And I promise to take really good care of her." Fred answered.

Mr. Granger seemed satisfied. Hermione sighed in relief. And then…

"And she's not pregnant." Fred added.

"Fred!" she cried.

"Well you're not." He said defensively. Then he noticed the sour look had returned to Mr. Granger's face.

"Well." Mrs. Weasley piped up causing everyone in the room to jump. "When the other guests get here, we can eat."

"What other guests?" Ron asked suspiciously.

No sooner had he said that than in apparated Neville, Mrs. Longbottom, Luna, and her father.

"Now I think I'm going to be sick." Ron muttered to Harry.

-

"Well that was certainly the weirdest dinner I've ever been through in my life." Fred said while he was getting ready for bed.

"I know. I've never seen Ron or George so quiet." Hermione said.

The dinner had ended less than an hour ago, not that it had been much fun. Only the adults had done any talking. The rest of them just sat quietly and picked at their food.

"You don't really think that Ron was serious about becoming a monk?" Hermione called to him through the bathroom door.

"Nah. Once he finds out that they fast, he'll change his mind right quick." He answered with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Spit please." She yelled.

"Yes dear." He replied.

Hermione sighed. Then she froze as an idea occurred to her. "Fred?"

"Huh?" he inquired as he came out of the bathroom. As was often the case when they were around each other recently, he was not wearing a shirt-only a pair of blue stripped pajama bottoms. Hermione felt the heat creep up her face.

"Where are we…?" she asked gesturing towards the bed.

Fred grinned. "After you."

Hermione fiddled with the belt on her robe. But she didn't make one move towards the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. This time his voice held genuine concern.

"It's just that…well I didn't think we'd be sleeping in the same bed. And I sort of… forgot about what I packed to sleep in until just now." She stammered.

"Meaning…" Fred drawled.

Blushing scarlet Hermione undid her robe and let it slide off her shoulders.

Fred's mouth dropped open. Hermione was wearing a pair of dark pink shorts so tiny he wasn't sure they could even be considered shorts. Adding to her ensemble was the smallest excuse for a tank top he'd ever seen. It was white and held up by spaghetti straps so thin they looked like thread. And it left very little to the imagination. Every bend and curve of her body was there on display and he couldn't help but stare. Hermione began to fidget. "What?" she asked worriedly.

"Um…wh-huh?" he asked forcing his eyes up to meet hers. When had Hermione developed like this? And why the hell wasn't he consulted first?

Hermione sighed. She crossed her arms over herself in attempt to cover up some of the skin that was exposed.

Thinking quickly Fred jumped over to the dresser and extracted one of his tee shirts. He handed it to her. "Here. Maybe you'll be more comfortable in this."

Hermione smiled before slipping the shirt over her head. It had the emblem of the Chudley Cannons, Ron's favorite Quidditch team emblazoned across the front. It was so large on her that it hung down to her knees and the sleeves reached all the way down to her elbows. It was now Fred's turn to grin. She looked adorable.

"Better?" he asked softly.

"Much." She answered then crawled into bed.

Fred too laid down but somehow didn't think he'd be getting a whole lot of sleep.

-

Meanwhile, Ron Weasley was sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow. He was picking at leftovers and feeling utterly depresses. A soft pecking sound drew his attention to the window. He looked over at a soft grey owl perched on the windowsill. He opened the window and took the letter-which was addressed to him. He read quickly, his mouth curving into a slow smile.

****

**_A/N: Well I hope everyone liked that. I'm sorry to end on such a cliffhanger It's a necessary evil. You don't want to miss the next chapter-something very important happens! Bye-bye. : )_**


	13. Adjustment Period

_**A/N: Hello everybody! I'm having such a good day I thought I'd update and make all of you happy too.**_

**padfootmoony**: You'll just have to wait and see.

**c-dog**: I agree, I'd marry him and he's not even real.

**thamker**: I don't want to give anything away, but I wouldn't count on it.

**Mizfit Faerie**: You're welcome. He'll show up later in the story. I wasn't planning on it, but I've had so many requests for him I've decided to write him in.

**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley**: You're welcome, I'm not sure who's gonna be paired in the next one. Maybe I'll write one about the two of them for you. Just have to wait and see. Maybe another Fred/Hermione?

**EmailyGirl**: I know just what you mean-and I didn't make him adorable, I just expanded on it. : )

**Tania25**: No offense taken. But I wouldn't count on that being the last Fred sees of Mr. Granger. : )

**DarkRaven-04**: Sorry, no meanness (is that a word?) intended.

**SnowHedwig05**: Thank you, thank you. I'd like to thank the Academy…

**Ashley579**: Who knows?

**chibichibi386**?

**Katrina** **Tonak**: Oh, I'm sure you will.

**silver gaze**: Evil? Thank you.

**Everybody Else**: Love, love, love you all!

-

Disclaimer: Ha, ha.

-

Adjustment Period

-

Fred woke up the next morning and thought he was being smothered. He started sputtering and swatting in an attempt to extract himself from whatever it was that was all over his face. He opened his eyes and realized that it was hair. Specifically, it was Hermione's hair. He raised his head up and looked at her. She was asleep practically on top of him. Not only was her hair in his face, but she had flung her arm across his waist, her ankle was tangled over his, and she was using his chest as a pillow.

This was not going to work. Fred could just feel that it was way to early and he needed some more sleep. But he couldn't fall asleep on his back. He shifted a little, trying to get Hermione to roll over or something, but it didn't work. Instead, she just scrunched up her nose and burrowed her head deeper against him. He sighed. He hated to wake her, she looked so peaceful. Hermione always looked so…intent, so focused. This was the first time he could remember not seeing her look like she was deep in thought about something.

It looked like falling asleep on his back was something he was going to have to learn to do.

-

Hermione woke up feeling extremely comfortable. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so well. She snuggled against her pillow, trying to go back to sleep. Then her pillow moved.

Her eyes shot open. She wasn't on a pillow at all. She was on Fred. And her leg and arm were both wrapped around him. Not good. How could she possibly explain this? She didn't even know how it had happened. She slowly tried to disentangle herself from him, desperate not to wake him up.

"Morning." Fred's voice, husky with sleep, greeted her.

Hermione looked up. Fred was grinning down at her; obviously he knew what she had been trying to do, and how she had been sleeping. She felt herself go red.

"Morning." She said back cheerily. She quickly jumped out of bed and threw on her robe. "Breakfast?"

-

"I don't like them." Fred repeated stubbornly.

"How can you not like them?" Hermione cried in exasperation.

Fred shrugged. "They're boring."

Hermione screamed in frustration and threw the paint samples against the wall. She had been trying for the last half hour to get Fred to choose new color schemes for the flat. So far, he had vetoed all eight of her choices.

"Couldn't you pick something more interesting?" Fred asked her.

"Like what?" she yelled.

"I don't know…just…different." He answered slowly.

"Well that really clears it up. At least I consulted you first. I'm not the one who decorated the whole place without thinking of what anyone else would want!" she screamed at him.

Whoa. Had she really just said that? As many times as she had caught Fred and George doing stuff at school, she had never actually **yelled** at either of them before. The room had gone eerily quiet. Fred was looking at her like he didn't recognize her. She noted that his ears were turning a dangerous shade of red. That was not a good sign. Ron and Ginny id the same thing right before they blew up at someone. Hermione prepared herself.

Just as Fred opened his mouth, the door opened. George popped his head inside. "Bad time?" he asked jokingly.

That was when he noticed that both of them were rather red in the face and breathing heavily. Uh-oh. "Listen," he began, "I heard the yelling downstairs and decided to come up to keep you two from killing each other. What's going on?"

"She...she wants to… redecorate!" Fred yelled pointing a finger at Hermione.

George just stared at his brother before bursting into laughter. "**That's** what all this is about?"

"Do you have any idea how long this took me?" Fred said to his brother.

"Yes I do. I helped you, remember? And I told you not to do anything without Hermione." George replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione nodded in satisfaction. "Thank you George." She said. Then she turned to Fred. "How about a compromise?"

"Like what?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, we keep the furniture you got, but just change the colors so everything matches. And we can keep some of the pictures. But you let me put up some that I like, too." She explained.

"Sounds reasonable to me." George said.

Fred glared at his twin.

"Right. Night you two. Please keep all bloodshed out of the shop." George told them before disappearing down the stairs.

Hermione looked at Fred expectantly. He sighed. "All right." He agreed.

"Thank you. We can go shopping tomorrow." She said happily before gathering up her paint samples.

"Save me now." He muttered under his breath.

-

"I'm dying." Fred cried from the bed.

"You are not dying." Hermione said crossly from the other side of the room.

"Tell that to my feet." He murmured.

"Oh, stop it. We have work to do."

"Work?" he cried.

"Yes. We've picked everything out, now we've got to put it up." She explained.

"Hermione, we're magical. Just charm the pictures to hang themselves."

"Fine." She agreed. "Lazy." She said under her breath.

"I heard that."

She ignored him. Saying the incantation, she pointed her wand at the pictures. Immediately, the ones she disliked floated under the bed, and the new ones went up in their places. She nodded in approval. Then she walked over to the bed. With another spell and one more flick, the comforter turned from neon orange to deep red. After a few minutes, everything in the room was redone in red and pale yellow, accented by cherry stained wood.

"Gryffindor colors?" Fred asked amused.

"I thought it would be…comforting." She replied.

"Very. Thanks for letting me keep those two." He pointed at a poster of the Cannons next to one of Wendelin the Weird, both now encased in cherry frames.

"Well you do like them. Besides, they match." She said. "Now for the living room."

-

The next morning Fred sat at the newly redone oak table in the kitchen, pondering how he had ended up here. He gazed around at the now green and cream kitchen that Hermione insisted accented the navy and gray she had used in the living room. Like the bedroom, she kept up the pictures he had chosen that matched. Though he wouldn't admitted it, he really liked the one she had hung over the couch. It featured stars swirling over a little town, by someone named Vingoe or something. As good as the place looked, he was still uneasy.

Never in his life had he imagined he'd be pretend married to Hermione, living in a flat she decorated. Certainly not one over his shop. He always thought that when he got married, he and his wife would get a big house in the country near the Burrow. They'd have a Quidditch pitch in the backyard, and lots of trees. Plus he had always planned on being in love with whoever he married. So what had led to this? He knew what, his parents. Now he was married to his little brother's crush, trying to get out of arranged marriage to some deranged French girl. But as far as fake wives went, Hermione wasn't too bad.

Suddenly Hermione came out of the bedroom fastening her robe over his Cannons shirt that she had slept in every night. He silently thanked…whoever. He didn't know if he could take seeing her in that 'outfit' of hers again. It did strange things to him. "Morning." He said.

"Good morning. How long have you been up?" she asked as she poured herself some cereal.

"Not long." He replied. Actually, he had been up for over an hour. He woke up with Hermione asleep on him like she had been that first morning. In fact, he woke up like that everyday, for Hermione had slept like that every night. It was starting to get to him. But he'd be hanged, if he could figure out why.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked, breaking into his thoughts. She knew something was bothering him, but what?

"Until five." He answered. He and George were opening up a branch of their store in Hogsmeade and they had their first consultation with the realtors today. "You?"

"Probably the same." she answered. For some reason Ginny had the desire to buy new robes, and had enlisted Hermione to go shopping with her. "Dinner's at seven." Ginny, along with Ron, George, and Harry were coming over for dinner that night. They were both nervous. They were still getting used to pretending to be married, and a whole dinner was unnerving them both.

"Bye." He told her as he headed towards the stairs. "I'll let you know if I'm going to be late."

Fred continued down the stairs wondering why he suddenly felt as if he and Hermione were **really** married.

Back inside, Hermione was getting worried. Why did it feel like she and Fred were a real married couple having a fight? And why did it bother her so much? She sighed as she got up to go get dressed. She would find out what was wrong with Fred later. For now, she had robes to buy.

-

Hermione apparated into the flat around three o'clock, thoroughly exhausted. She was so tired, that she didn't even mind the apparating. Ginny had drug her to every shop in Diagon Alley looking for just the right green robes. Hermione drew the line when Ginny had suggested going to Hogsmeade.

Hermione wandered into the bedroom, ready for a shower and a nap. She had to fix dinner, than pack for the trip back to Hogwarts the next day. She undressed, letting her clothes fall to the floor. Knowing that Fred was in Hogsmeade until five, she didn't bother putting on her robe. She walked over to the bathroom door and pushed it open, ready for a long, hot shower…

…only to see Fred standing there towel drying his hair. Apparently, like her, he had expected to be the only one home.

And like her, he was completely naked.

-

**_A/N: Ahh! (Author ducks various flying objects) Don't hate me-I promise this is necessary to the plot. In the next chapter: Bill needs a favor, Ron is up to no good, Neville and Luna come into the story, and Hermione and Fred deal with their newest 'situation.' See you next time._**


	14. Scheming with the Best

**_A/N: Hello, everybody. I'm feeling a little blue today, so I figured I'd update. I always get such nice reviews; maybe they'll cheer me up. I want to say I'm sorry in advance because it will be awhile before we find out what Ron is up to. But don't worry-he will give you clues. : ) I also want to give a nice big hello to Sydney M. LeBlanc-who emailed me and asked my permission to post my story on her website I'm so flattered. Oh yeah, several people have emailed me and said they had problems opening chapters. If this happens to anyone else please let me know, and I'll send it to you._**

**SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl**: Don't worry. If he rating changes, it won't alter the storyline. I'm just debating about writing a love scene.

**Professional Toilet Flusher**: I seriously doubt you are going to die. I would hate to think my story murdered anyone. If the worst happens-I'll send flowers. P.S. Your name rocks.

**Fred Weasley's Angel**: I'll think about it.

**Liv Pierce**: Well, thank you. (Author blushes at sweetness)

**Kaydeek**: He he. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be evil, it just happens.

**silver gaze**: More evil and cruel than Voldemort? Gasps. I sort of appreciate that.

**Ginny Weasley**: We'll have to wait and see.

**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley**: Don't worry-it's not in the plan. I'm not a big fan of that particular ship myself.

**Neharmen**: Why does everyone keep calling me evil?

**Ashley579**: Foul? I apologize. Consider this your free throw. Does that make any sense?

**Katrina Tonak**: There are some really great Fred/Hermione stories that I've read. I recommend: "Just A Harmless Joke" by CrazyGirl 47, "Deep in the Subconscious of a Prankster" and "In the Rising Consciousness of a Prankster" by Sneezy Mouse, "Baby Bliss" by Faith and Grace and "Till There Was You." There are more great ones, but I can't remember them all right now. I don't know of any George/Hermione fics cause I don't read 'em. Fred to till the end!

**Tinas74**: Another vote for evil! I had no idea that I didn't accept anonymous reviews. How can I change it?

**write-or-wrong**: Ouch. I think I felt one.

**cookiedoughicecream**: They call it 'pretend' for a reason. One that we will find out about later.

**Tempestmoon**: Don't worry. Ron will not be a villain. Maybe just a little bit of a jerk, though. I'm trying not to change his character **too** much. But I must a little in order for my plot to work. I apologize if it offends anyone.

**Renor Faer**: I'm sorry it's not fair. I just like cliffhangers.

**Mizfit Faerie**: Another evil. Why stop reviewing? That's why I write. If you don't review how will I know if it's any good?

**EmailyGirl**: More flying things. Oww! I think we're all jealous of Hermione. But I'm confused. What 'way' is it you mean? I don't want anyone to be bothered by my story. Let me know what you're talking about.

**heart of flame**: Should I hire a bodyguard?

**Monica 7725**: Why would you think I haven't filled you in on everything: )

**Everybody Else**: Love you all. You are the reason I keep going.

-Disclaimer: Second verse, same as the first. Same goes for the fourteenth.

-

Scheming with the Best

-

Hermione and Fred stood there in shock for several seconds. Then Hermione came to her senses and slammed the door shut. She ran and grabbed her robe and put it on as quickly as possible. She had never been more embarrassed in her life! She sat on the edge of the bed with her face in her hands and wondered how much a ticket out of the country cost.

She heard the bathroom door open slowly but didn't look up. If she had to look Fred in the face, she was positive she would die of humiliation.

"Hermione." Fred said softly. When she didn't look at him, he bent down in front of her on the floor. "Hermione." He repeated a little more firmly.

Though she still didn't remove her hands, she answered him this time. "I'm just **so** embarrassed."

"Don't be. Living together, something like this was bound to happen sooner or later. It's better that it was now." Fred rationed.

Tentatively, Hermione lowered her hands. She was thankful he had gotten dressed. She couldn't take anymore. "You're not upset?"

"Nah." He told her dismissively. "These things happen."

"It's just that no one's ever…you're the only…" she stammered.

Fred out his hand on hers, silencing her. He'd figured as much. "It's no big deal. Besides," he added with a mischievous smirk "you don't have anything to be embarrassed about."

"Ahh." She cried hitting his arm. Then she fell backward onto the bed and curled up into a ball, more red than before.

Fred crawled up behind her and pulled her back against him. "Do you often walk around naked when I'm not home? Cause I think that's something I should know about." He teased.

"Fred, you are seriously close to an Unforgivable Curse right now." Hermione warned him.

"Sorry."

"No you're not. But I appreciate it just the same." She sighed.

"Are we okay?" he asked her hopefully.

"Yeah. Now I'm going to take my shower. Would you mind setting the table?" she asked sitting up.

"As you wish wifey."

Hermione frowned. "Please don't call me that."

She walked over to the bathroom door as Fred walked towards the kitchen. Then, for some reason she couldn't explain, she turned and called out "Fred?"

"Yes?" he said popping his head back in the room.

"You don't have anything to be embarrassed about either." She said and quickly shut the door.

Fred grinned as he went to back to the kitchen

-

"That's an odd question Ron." Fred said to his little brother at dinner that night.

"Not really. My brother and my friend eloped. I'd like to know how long they dated beforehand. Is that weird?" he explained.

Fred looked over at Hermione, silently asking her permission to answer.

She nodded. Inwardly she cursed herself for not thinking of a back story sooner. But she would go along with whatever he said.

"Well, one night we were up late talking one night and things just kind of happened." Fred answered vaguely.

"When?" Ron asked.

"Jeez, Ron. What's up with the third degree?" George asked from the other side of the table.

"Yeah Ron. Are you implying something?" Ginny demanded with a look eerily reminiscent of her mother.

"No. Just curious." He said unconvincingly.

Hermione glanced over at Harry. He shrugged. She sighed and got up to clear the table.

-

"Do you think Ron knows something?" Hermione asked Fred later that night while she packed up for the trip back to Hogwarts the next day.

"I doubt it." He answered from the bed. He was going over the books for the shop. Hermione had been surprised to find out that Fred was really great at math and did all the books.

"Then why did he keep asking all of those questions? And I may be paranoid, but I think he was snooping when he said he went into our bedroom instead of the bathroom by mistake?"

Fred glanced up at her. "You don't think?"

"I hope not." She said.

"Need some help?" he asked eyeing her trunk.

"Nope. All done." She replied. She started towards the bed, ready to go to sleep, and then stopped. The day's events suddenly flashed through her mind and she felt a wave of embarrassment. Fred noticed and opened his mouth to speak, but a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Who could that be?" Hermione wondered. She put her robe on over the cannons shirt and a pair of Fred's pajama bottoms. She didn't feel comfortable in just the shirt over her shorts anymore. Luckily, he hadn't minded her wearing the pants.

Fred got up and together, they walked towards the door. He opened it to see Bill standing there looking absolutely miserable and with a huge wet spot on the front of his shirt.

"Bill, what happened?" Hermione cried.

"I went to see Fleur. I thought that since you two eloped and nothing happened, maybe we could do the same thing." He answered. He walked over and sat in one of the kitchen chairs. Hermione put a pot a tea on while Fred sat next to his brother.

"Judging from your shirt, I'd say she wasn't too keen on the idea." Fred said.

"No. She said it was 'dishonorable' and that, until I fix this, I shouldn't, how did she say it, 'darken her doorway' or something like that." He told them.

Fred snorted. "French girls." He muttered, images of Claire running through his mind.

"What can we do?" Hermione asked Bill sincerely.

Bill looked up at her. "I was hoping you'd help me."

"How?" Fred inquired.

"You're the sneakiest person I know." He said to Fred, and then turned to Hermione. "And you're the smartest. Together, I'm sure you can think of **something** that'll help me."

Hermione and Fred looked at each other. They both nodded.

"Where should we start?" Fred asked.

Just then the tea kettle whistled. They drank the whole pot while they stayed up until dawn planning their strategy.

-

"Will you stop that?" Harry demanded.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione cried. Then she yawned again. Harry sighed as he too, yawned. Again.

"There's room in here." Ginny said pointing into a compartment on the train. She was anxious to get inside, and away from Ron's glares at Hermione. He had not been happy to see his older brother turn up with Hermione at King's Cross. Though why he thought Fred wouldn't want to say good-bye to his wife was beyond Ginny.

"Great. I could use a nap." Hermione said through yet another yawn.

"Didn't you get **any** sleep?" Harry asked grumpily.

Hermione never answered for they entered the compartment to see that it was already occupied. By Neville and Luna.

"Oh brother." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Hi." Neville squeaked turning a bright hade of red. Luna merely sat in her typical dreamlike state as if she hadn't noticed the four of them come in.

Hermione promptly sat down next to Neville. She was too tired to deal with this. All she wanted was a nap. Harry was the next to sit down. Finally Ron and Ginny sat on either side of him. Clearly, both Weasley's were uncomfortable being in such close quarters with their fiancées. If that's what you could call them.

A tense silence filled the compartment as Hermione closed her eyes. This could wait.

-

All too soon Ginny was shaking her awake. "Hermione, we're almost there. You'd better change into your robes."

"Fine." She yawned, drawing another dirty look from Harry. He yawned, too. Hermione pulled her bag down that held her robes. She unzipped it, and in extracting her robes and Fred's Cannons shirt fell onto the floor.

Ron snatched it up. "What's this?" he demanded.

"Oh. That's Fred's." she answered.

"I know that," he spat, "why do you have it?"

Hermione shrugged. "I sleep in it."

Ron stared at her. So not only did his brother steal Hermione, but she slept in the shirt that Ron had given him. That was just adding insult to injury. He stared down at the shirt he was twisting in his hands, wanting to rip it up. Instead he threw it to the floor and stalked out of the compartment.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked Ginny as she picked the shirt of the floor and put it back in her bag.

"Ron gave Fred that shirt." Ginny said softly.

Hermione groaned. This was just going to make things worse.

"I'm going to go check on him." Harry announced as he got up.

"I'll come with you." Neville added. With a quick glance at Ginny, he followed Harry out the door.

Hermione thought about the remaining six weeks of school before graduation. She had been dreading it since she started. Now she found herself wishing it would come sooner.

-

**_A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed that. There will be more Neville and Luna in upcoming chapters. Coming up in fifteen: Bill, Fred, and Hermione put their plan into action, the trio graduates, and someone begins to fall in love. Who? Just have to wait and see. See you then: )_**


	15. Preparation

_**A/N: I'm back! Contrary to popular belief, I did not die or drop off the face of the Earth. I have just been very busy-so busy that the muses seemed to have vanished for awhile. And once they returned, my computer went psycho and decided to lock up all my files. I just got them back, so I thought I'd update before I start receiving death threats or mean emails. : ) Be warned; this is pretty much just a filler chapter to build up for what happens later.**_

**Gwyn2**: Would you like a special jacket? They make one for that you know.

**SerpentineAngel14**: I've been debating about writing one. Some people have said they don't want one, so we'll just have to wait and see.

**PinkTribeChick**: You never know.

**Tears-That-Fall**: )

**Shading in Grey**: Thanks for the tip.

**AmberJupiter**: Aw! That has got to be one of the nicest reviews I have ever gotten. I can't tell you how touched I am that you registered just to review my story. I think I may cry. I didn't intend for this to be based on the marriage law challenge, I just read a few where they ended up married so I decided to write my own. And rest assured, all of my Harry Potter stories will contain them together, even if they're not the focus.

**txgrl-88**: I agree.

**LetMeBreath**: Thank you, I've experienced that myself and thought it would work well.

**BlackGoldSilverTiger**: If you prefer I could shorten the story. Just let me know. : ) Yes, I have read it-that's what started me on this ship in the first place. Actually, I had no intention of using Malfoy. But I'll give him a cameo just for you.

**CallMeTemari**: Fluff is not my strong suit, but I'll do my best.

**mhbf**: Hah! I converted another one.

**sarahpuppylove**: I know what you mean. Why are they always so appealing?

**angryteabag**: There's another one! I'm very proud of myself for all the conversions. Is that wrong? BTW, there are a few OC's. Just the fiancées.

**KoniGeorghion**: Thunk. That was jaw hitting the floor when I read your review. You. Are. Awesome. I'm am sooooooooo FLATTERED.

**SnowHedwig05**: What did I do to deserve such wonderful reviewers? Sorry by the way.

**KrazieChikadee**: Add another converted one. I'm so touched that mine was the first one you read-I feel so honored. About the love scene: if I do one (big if, it's a slightly controversial topic) of course it will be them. I agree with you about the whole thing, but they are married.

**ProfessionalToiletFlusher**: Ha, ha. You're welcome.

**Katrina Tonak**: Author blushes. Too sweet. I'm gonna get a big head from all this praise. Yes, there is. Just click the search button and scroll down to Harry Potter in the category list.

**Kaydeek**: Then I'm not evil the rest of the time? Yay for me.

**SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl**: If I do, I promise it will be separate. I don't want anyone to stop reading because they're uncomfortable.

**Monica7725**: Are you psychic? I see I'll have to be more subtle before you start writing the story yourself. Somehow you always seem to know what I'm planning.

**TMK**: Thank you. Is that good?

**Hermione Weasley**: Good. It was a bad pun I know-couldn't help it.

**heart of flame**: They are currently on the payroll.

**Mizfit Faerie**: Harry and Ginny? Sorry, not in the plan. I don't want to ruin the plot, but don't count on Ginny to pull a Fred/Hermione.

**Everybody Else**: You know I love you.

Disclaimer: I see myself on a beach in the South of France…wait. It's not mine. Dang.

Preparation

"That won't work." Hermione muttered to herself over breakfast a few days later. She was reading Fred's daily letter, and he had come up with an idea to help Bill. Unfortunately, it involved snails, costumes, and feathers. Not good.

"What won't work?" Ginny asked from across the table.

Hermione looked up. "Huh? Oh, it's not important."

Ginny looked unconvinced but dropped it. As if feeling something, she looked down the table to where Ron was sitting with Neville. Promptly, Neville turned red and looked down at his food. Ginny sighed.

"You could talk to him you know. Neville's a good guy, and he's not bad looking." Hermione told her.

"I know," Ginny answered, "it's just…weird."

Just then Harry plopped down on the bench next to Hermione and started piling his plate full.

"When did you start eating like Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Just hungry. But speaking of Ron, why is he still sitting at the end of the table? He can't possibly still be upset about the shirt thing."

In unison the girls replied "He is."

Harry shook his head. "Well he better get over it. If he goes to his career counseling session with McGonagall with that attitude, she'll likely hex him."

Hermione looked down towards Ron again. He was half-heartedly talking to Neville, who looked equally depressed. Why did things have to get so complicated?

Oh yeah, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to lie to their children.

Hermione looked down at her left hand where her wedding band glinted on her finger. She suddenly had the feeling that her 'help' hadn't actually helped at all.

"How did it go?" Harry asked Hermione as she came through the portrait hole. She had just been to her session with McGonagall to talk about her career plans. If everything went well, Hermione was hoping to have news if she had gotten the job that she'd applied for in a few days.

"Well, McGonagall's not one to let things slip, but I think I may have it."

Harry grinned at her. "That's great."

"Thanks."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but the portrait hole opened and Ginny walked through…with Neville. And they were actually talking.

"Am I hallucinating?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"If you are, then I am too." She told him.

"Hey guys." Harry called over to them.

"Hey." They both answered as they wandered over towards the two. Hermione studied their appearances. Both of them had large, somewhat goofy grins on their faces. And unless she actually was hallucinating, Neville seemed to be…blushing.

"What's up?" Harry asked as a sly grin spread across his face.

"Nothing." they both replied quickly. A little too quickly.

"Uh-huh." Harry said.

"Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione asked her.

"Sure. What about?"

Hermione said the only thing that came to mind. "It's about me and Fred."

Ginny started. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Let's go." Ginny said as she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the girls' dorms.

Harry and Neville watched them disappear up the stairs, bewildered. Neville turned to Harry to ask him what was going on but before he got the chance Harry grinned at him and asked "What's going on with you and Ginny?"

Neville turned red and retreated up to their room to do his "homework."

"What's going on with you and Fred?" Ginny asked Hermione worriedly as she shut the door behind her and Hermione.

"Nothing." Hermione replied calmly.

"But...y-you said" Ginny stuttered.

"I needed to talk to you." She explained.

"What about?" Ginny demanded, clearly upset.

"What's going on with you and Neville?"

Ginny's face turned as red as her hair and she smiled. "I decided you were right."

"And…?" Hermione demanded.

Ginny's blush depend-if that was possible. "I'm beginning to think that being married to him won't be so bad." she confessed.

Hermione let out an uncharacteristic squeal as she flung her arms around Ginny. "I'm soooooooooo happy for you!"

Ginny laughed. "I think marriage has mellowed you out a little bit."

Hermione grinned. "Good to know some good came out of it."

"Is that the **only** good?" Ginny teased.

Hermione quickly blushed to the roots of her hair.

"So how is packing going?" Ginny asked as she flopped down onto Hermione's bed. She grinned at Hermione's obvious discomfort to her question.

Hermione sighed. Graduation was three weeks away, and she was trying to pack seven years worth of clothes, books and other assorted trinkets into her trunk.

"I don't know where I'm going to put all of this stuff. Our flat is so small."

"Can't you just leave some of your stuff at your parents house?" Ginny piped up.

"I would but my dad's still not thrilled with the whole me being married idea." Hermione told her as she tried to stuff a pair of shoes into her already full trunk.

"Well it was gonna happen sooner or later." Ginny replied.

"Big help. I just think it's going to take awhile before he accepts it." she confessed.

"Why?" Ginny asked perplexed.

"Well for starters, every time I've heard from him since in the past few weeks he refers to Fred as "that husband" of mine. And he says husband like I've got some sort of disease. Plus, he always mentions how 'everyone makes mistakes' and 'it's never too late to right a wrong.'"

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it." Hermione sighed. "Now, care to help me stuff seven years worth of parchment into this trunk?"

"Making any progress?" George called from the doorway of the shop.

Fred grunted in response. He had been trying in vain for the last two hours to come up with an antidote for the shrinking powder they were debuting that week. And failing.

George stared at his brother. Ever since Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts, Fred had been more than a little crabby. George could understand to a point, he missed his wife and had to be more than a little…frustrated. After all, she had been gone almost a month. But the constant bad mood was a little uncalled for in George's opinion.

"She'll be here in less than three weeks." he said.

Fred tensed. "I know." he said through gritted teeth.

George knew that tone of voice. He decided to drop it. He said goodnight and headed back to the Burrow so his brother could stew and wallow in private.

Fred sighed as he heard the door close. George was right, as much as he hated to admit it.

He missed Hermione. A lot.

The week she had been there had made it seem like he had never lived there without her, and now that she was gone, it was hard to ignore her absence. He hadn't slept well a single night since she left. The huge bed felt too big, too empty. The things that she had moved or left lying around hadn't been touched. And for some reason he couldn't figure out, it was really starting to irritate him that the bed didn't smell like her anymore.

He headed up to bed for another restless night, hoping that the next two and a half weeks would go by fast.

_**A/N: Well, I warned you. I know I promised some Fred interaction in this chapter and it is coming up. I'll see you next time.**_


	16. Real

_**A/N: I know, I know. I promised no more long waits, but I'm in the midst of finals. The good news is I'll be finished on Thursday. After that, I'm hoping to wrap this story up pretty quickly. That being said, I know I promised a long chapter this time but I have some SERIOUS studying to do if I want to pass my math test. I was thinking about two more updates within the next week to make up for it. Deal?**_

………………

**SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl**: With me now, deep breath. I am not, repeat not, planning to abandon my story. I hate when authors do that, so don't worry.

**Monica7725**: Well it's good to know you're not reading my mind through the computer. I'm not saying that you're right, but you're in the neighborhood. No you don't have to stop making guesses. They're actually fun. I like knowing when I'm being so completely obvious. Keeps me on my toes.

**HPFreak2gd4u**: Simple Plan. I completely understand. By all means go.

**SVS**: Alternative? Goodness, I'm sorry.

**Renor Faer**: No, you're not blanking out. I haven't said. Trying to keep a little mystery. Apparently I'm being too obvious about where the plot is going. : )

**Kaydeek**: Whew! Glad I dodged that.

**Marianne Brandon**: Many apologies for forcing you to resort to such extreme measures. Just teasing.

**chocorod**: No apologies necessary.

**blackwolfs900**: No, not yet. I think that may take awhile.

**Sesshoumarousmate4life**: Mush? Sure, why not.

**The Sinner**: I think there's going to be enough of that with Ron, no other guys needed.

**a proud geekfreak**: I think if I sang to my computer it may just die on me all together. But thanks for the tip.

**KrazieChickadee**: I'm glad you feel that way. But again with the love scene debate? Maybe I should just forget it if it's generating this much controversy.

**heart of flame**: I appreciate the faith. I'll try to live up to it.

**hjdevnull**: Schmoop?

**Damia-Queen of the Gypsies**: Oh My God, I laughed so hard when I read your review. That has got to be one of the funniest things I have ever heard. No, I'm related to neither Voldemort nor the Wicked Witch, but the comparisons are nice. Oh yeah, that means I don't have the green snake skin.: )

**cantatedomino**: I'm just speechless right now. You are too sweet.

**Systamatic**: Great, now I want McDonald's. I hope you're happy.

**Everybody Else**: Mwah! Big kisses for all.

………………

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now, right?

………………

Real

………………

"Attention everyone! Line up, we're about to begin." Professor McGonagall shouted over the voices of the seventh year students. It was graduation day at last and they were outside the Great Hall waiting for the ceremony to begin. Hermione glanced around at everyone in their Hogwarts dress robes and conical hats. It was almost surreal to think that many of them would probably never see each other again.

At once the students lined up. Hermione was supposed to be in line behind Goyle but now that she was married she was in front of Ron. She couldn't figure out which was worse.

The doors opened and one by one to students started out into the hall where the rest of the school and various friends and family were waiting for them. Walking toward her seat Hermione spotted her parents sitting with the Weasley's. As happy as she was that Dumbledore had arranged for them to be there, she was more excited to see Fred. A huge grin spread across her face when she noticed him trying not to look scared sitting next to her father.

They took their seats and Dumbledore began to speak. "Welcome, friends! Today is a bittersweet occasion as we send a new generation of wizards and witches out into the world. I must admit I am particularly fond of this class and will be very sad to see them go." More than one person's eyes turned to Harry and he squirmed in his seat. "But I have faith that they will do me proud as they move on in their new lives. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you this year's graduating class of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Streaks of golden sparks erupted from the tips of the students wands as the crowd rose to their feet in applause.

Dumbledore raised his hands and everyone returned their attention to him. "You are all welcome to stay for the feat and celebratory ball tonight. Enjoy."

Harry wandered over to where Ron and Hermione were standing awkwardly next to each other. "For all the fuss they made about this, I was expecting something a lot longer." he said.

No sooner than the words were out of his mouth than all of the Weasley descended upon them with hugs and handshakes. Hermione broke away to greet her parents. Her mother hugged her immediately, but her father still looked rather angry. "Daddy…please be happy for me. This is what I want." She said. His face softened and he wrapped his arms around her. He released her and she noticed Fred standing apart from the crowd watching her. Noticing her gaze, her father turned around.

"Fred." he said. "I'd like to talk to you."

Fred paled and gulped loudly. But he nodded his head and proceeded to follow Mr. Granger out of the hall.

Hermione watched them leave. She barely noticed when her mother put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Mum?"

"What?"

"I know Dad's not happy about all of this, but you don't think he's planning anything do you?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I don't think so." Mrs. Granger replied.

"Good. I really don't want to be a widow before I'm eighteen."

Her mother laughed.

………………

"I'm only going to say this once." Mr. Granger said once he and Fred were outside the castle. "I love my daughter more than anything in the world, and I want her to be happy. Personally, I think the both of you made a huge mistake. You're too young to get married. But Hermione seems intent on seeing this thing through, and I know enough to try and change her mind. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Fred asked quickly. He was so happy that he wasn't going to be murdered by his father-in-law that he would have promised him anything.

"Take care of her." Mr. Granger said sadly.

Fred felt his heart drop a little. "You have my word."

………………

"There they are." Hermione sighed as Fred and her father walked back into the Great Hall. The feast was underway, but she had been too nervous to eat anything. From her right she felt Bill put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her dad when he and Fred reached the table. "We're going to have to go honey. We're very proud of you." Hermione was a little confused, but stood to hug him again and then her mother. She waved as they made their way out of the castle.

Hermione noticed Bill's gaze tick to her left and Hermione realized that she hadn't said a single word to Fred the whole time. But before she could say anything he wrapped her up in a tight hug, lifting her off the ground and swinging her around. He set her back on the floor and she had to sit down due to dizziness. "I take it that means everything went all right with my father."

"Better than fine. He pretty much just gave us his blessing." Fred beamed down at her.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

Fred nodded.

Hermione squealed and launched herself back at Fred with such force she almost knocked him over. He squeezed her back and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled her first genuine smile of the day.

"Listen," Fred said , "I know you're already packed, so how about we forgo the ball and just go home?"

Hermione felt herself turn to mush at the hopefulness she heard in Fred's voice. "Sure. You know I'm not one for parties anyway. Plus, I don't think I could handle Ron."

Fred looked over to where his brother was glaring daggers at him. "Home then?"

Hermione grinned. This marriage was starting to feel pretty real to her. She was giving up her last night at Hogwarts for a quiet evening at home with her husband. Maybe it was real. "Home."

"Mind some company?" Bill piped up as he put an arm around each of them. "After all, we have some work to do."

Hermione and Fred looked at each other. Now it was definitely real.

……………….

_**A/N: In seventeen-we see more of Ron's plan, Bill makes some headway, and the newlyweds begin to notice a change. Just what is it? We'll have to wait and see.**_


	17. Settling In

_**A/N: I'm done! And keeping my promise of two updates. Thanks to everyone for all the good luck wishes. They must have helped, I got an 87.**_

………………

**cantatedomino**: You want **me** to read it? And give suggestions? I'm speechless. Of course I'll read it. Just let me know the name. But I'm not sure I'm in any position to give tips.

**Pauly-85**: I agree. It's absolutely useless. Unfortunately, my professor and the administration don't feel the same way.

**Renor Faer**: I know just how you feel. I believe I will actually cry when the last book comes out. But that's why we have fan fiction, right?

**professionaldooropener**: Gingerbreadman? I'm sorry, I don't get it.

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's**: Offended? I thought it was hilarious. I love when people tell me I'm evil. I'm so not a mean person that I find it so funny. Please, say anything you want.

**Monica7725**: No, nothing up with her parents. I just didn't need them anymore.

**Katrina Tonak**: Aw, that's so sweet. I'm glad I could help.

**sandiwandi**: I understand. Nobody I know will let me have caffeine.

**unperfectwolf**: When I read your review I spit water all over my screen. I'll think about it, okay?

**Oddballout**: Don't worry. I am SO not quitting.

**invisible cappucino conspiracy**: You know, I think I am.

**heart of flame**: Your faith was misplaced. What exactly does that mean?

**Everybody Else**: Come on, you know I love you.

……………….

Disclaimer: If you think I actually own this, get help.

………………

Settling In

………………..

Hermione woke up the next morning more comfortable than she had been in weeks. At first she couldn't figure out why she was so comfortable, but then Fred shifted in his sleep next to her and she remembered. She smiled.

Then it occurred to her that she had woken up in 'that' same position she had been sleeping in before. It had been awkward before, but now that she had been gone for a month and a half, it was even more weird that she had reverted back to it. It was almost like it was subconsciously drifting towards him. Luckily, Fred was a deep sleeper and she was usually able to disentangle herself before he woke.

This morning needed to be one of those times. This arrangement was only temporary. Letting herself get used to that kind of closeness would only make things awkward once it was all over. She was determined to stay friends with Fred once they ended their marriage. She realized that it had taken this fake marriage to make them friends.

Hermione rolled over and tried to scooch away from Fred as easily as possible. She had just managed to get completely off of him when he rolled over and his arm dropped over her waist. Hermione froze. How was she going to get away from him now?

After four vain attempts to lift his arm and roll away quickly only to have Fred drop it back before she could, she decided to try something more drastic. She knew Fred liked to have plenty of space when he slept, he'd told her. Using that information, she leaned back against him. He grumbled in his sleep. She pressed herself even closer and, as she predicted, he promptly rolled over onto his other side. She sighed in relief and attempted to sit up.

Attempted because no sooner had she sat up Fred returned to his previous position and clamped his arm over her legs. 'Now what?' she thought in dismay.

The only solution she could come up with was to just jerk her legs out from underneath his arm.

It just so happened she jerked so hard she overcorrected and toppled backwards off the bed with a very loud shriek.

……………….

Fred was having a very pleasant dream when he was jolted awake by a scream and then a very noisy thump. He sat up and noticed that Hermione wasn't in the bed. Figuring the scream had come from her he jumped out of bed to see what happened. He had his hand on the doorknob when a very irritated 'ow' stopped him.

He turned around to see Hermione sprawled out on the floor clutching her arm and entangled in a blanket from the bed. He sighed in relief that she wasn't being attacked by some deranged intruder, just the blanket. He started laughing at the sight of the most controlled, dignified person he knew in such a ridiculous state.

"You're laughing? I almost killed myself and you're **laughing**?" Hermione cried.

"I'm sorry, honestly I am. But it's pretty funny from my side." he defended.

Hermione scowled at him. "I was **trying** to get up without waking you."

"Good job." he replied dryly.

"Well you weren't being very helpful in the matter."

"Meaning…?"

"You had a death grip on me. I had to jerk away from your arm and that's when I fell." she explained.

Fred stopped laughing when her heard that. He'd had his arm around her? That wasn't like him. Usually he liked to have a lot of space when he slept, but apparently he had been in the mood for a cuddle and just hadn't realized it.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"I'll forgive you if you help me up." Hermione said lifting her arm to him.

He grabbed her hand and hoisted her up. Once on her feet she started rubbing her elbow and wincing.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Fred asked as he gently removed her own hand and started examining her elbow for himself.

"I'm okay. I must have landed on it."

Fred was still looking at her arm when she said that, at the sound of her voice he looked up into her eyes and he froze. So did she.

"_What is going on_?' he thought as his eyes remained locked onto hers.

Hermione was thinking along the same lines as Fred continued simultaneously rubbing her elbow and staring at her. She was having trouble thinking. After a couple seconds and shook herself out of her fog.

"Um…Fred. It feels better now." she whispered.

Fred too seemed to come to his senses. You stay here, I'll get you some ice…or a potion. Just…stay there." he said and sprinted from the room.

Hermione sighed and sat down. This was going to be a very long year.

………………

"Fred, you have got to do something." George told his brother exasperatedly the next a few days later.

"What do you expect me to do?" he countered.

"I don't know! She 's **your** wife, surely you can think of something."

"Such as…?"

"Take her upstairs and ravish her…whatever it takes." George said casually.

Fred's mouth dropped open. "If Hermione had heard you say that, you would be talking like a girl for the rest of your life."

"Then think of something else. I can't take this anymore." George looked sullenly over to where Hermione was chatting with Dean and Seamus who had come by the shop to say hello. During her first three days in the flat Hermione had proceeded to rearrange everything in the entire place. Out of space, she had had moved on to the joke shop. The back room finished, she was starting on the shelves. And George was furious. She had started before he arrived and it had taken him three hours of vainly searching for the powdered toadstool before he finally demanded to know what had happened.

"You want me to try telling Hermione not to do something that she's set her mind on it? You must want me dead pretty badly." Fred said.

"Fine if you won't tell her, I will." George declared.

"Go right ahead. I'll be sure to let Mum no you didn't suffer….much." Fred replied.

Ignoring his brother's comment George walked over to Hermione waving at Dean and Seamus as they walked out of the shop.

"Um…Hermione?" he said, tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked, turning around.

George suddenly lost all his nerve. When he didn't ay anything Hermione began to look at him strangely. A bell jingling over the door drew his attention. He turned around to see Bill walking through the door.

"Bill!" George cried a little too enthusiastically as he rushed over towards his oldest brother. He lowered his voice. "Help. She's rearranging everything and Fred refuses to help."

Bill chuckled. "He values his life. What do you want me to do?"

"Find some way to distract her." George pleaded desperately.

"Can do little brother. I came to talk to her anyway." Bill said as he stepped around George toward his sister-in-law. A quick whispered conversation and a brief word to Fred had them heading up to the flat and George wondered what the three of them were up to.

………………

"You're sure we don't need Fred?" Bill asked Hermione as he drank from the butterbeer she offered him.

"No, we're better off with him keeping George occupied." she explained as she sat down across from him. "Have you made any progress with Fleur?"

"I think so. The last time I saw her I told her I was working on a way to get out of this whole mess 'honorably' and she didn't scream or throw anything at me."

Hermione laughed at his use of finger quotes around the word honorably. "That's an improvement?"

"In dealing with Fleur? You better believe it." he answered.

After another sip of his butterbeer he looked back at her and asked "You two have any new ideas?"

"Actually yeah. It may not be exactly what Fleur would have in mind, but it won't make you look bad." Hermione said.

"Sounds good. What were you thinking?"

"Fred mentioned that Cherie had a slight crush on a friend of yours at Hogwarts named Michael…"

"McDougall. Yeah I remember. What about him?" Bill asked.

Hermione smiled at him. "Is he still single?"

………………..

"So he liked the plan?" Fred asked Hermione as they were making dinner that night. Well, actually reheating one of the ten meals Molly had brought them after graduation. At least one person was fine with the idea of their marriage.

"Yeah, he said it was genius."

Fred was about to ask about how they planned to get everyone together to set everything in action, but there suddenly came a loud knock on the door. Fred quirked an eyebrow at her and went to open it. Ron was standing there looking like he was on his way to the dentist and holding a covered bowl of something that smelled delicious.

"Hey Ron, what's up?" Fred asked a little stiffly.

"Mum asked me to bring this over." he thrusted the bowl toward Fred. "See you."

"Ron do you want to stay for dinner?" Hermione asked hopefully as she appeared at Fred's side.

One look at the pleading look on Hermione's face convinced him. Hermione had had him wrapped around her finger since they were eleven. He could never deny her anything when she looked at him with those big brown eyes full of pleading. "Alright."

Ron reluctantly sat down at the table and engaged in some very stunted small talk. The only thing he contributed to he conversation was more questions about their relationship. Hermione suddenly realized that Molly had always let them know when she was sending food over in case they were out. It didn't make sense for her to just have Ron pop over so unexpectedly.

"Ron, would you excuse us for a minute?" Hermione piped up and effectively cutting off their debate about the current Quidditch season.

"Sure." he agreed.

Fred got up and followed Hermione to the bedroom. She shut the door and turned to him with a blazing look in her eyes.

"He's lying!" she seethed.

"Who? Ron?" Fred asked bewildered.

"Fred, when has your mother ever sent something to us without notice. And he's asking all of those questions again."

Fred pondered that for a moment before deciding that Hermione was right. Anger overtook him. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I think we should give him the show he's looking for."

………………..

_**A/N: Well there's the first of the promised updates. I'll try to have the next one up by Saturday or Sunday.**_


	18. Fight Fire With Fire

_**A/N: Well, here's the promised second update. I hope you enjoy.**_

………………

**Marianne Brandon**: Backfire? Whatever do you mean?  


**mm4ever2gether**: Sorry, we won't find out for a few more chapters yet.

**professionaldooropener**: Yeah, I know it. My brain must not have been working right that day.

**Kaydeek**: Turns into what if I may ask. : )

**Monica7725**: I don't think Ron will explode. Not yet anyway. I'm sorry you can't channel me anymore. Looks like you'll just have to wait and see what happens. Unless you get your powers back. Just teasing.

**unperfectwolf**: Okay, I almost choked on a piece of cake when I read your review. Not nice. Funny, but not nice.

**cantatedomino**: Aw, I think your story is sweet. I haven't reviewed yet but I will in long, opinionated detail. You have been warned.

**Lisi**: Just what are you thinking?

**Oddballout**: Talent? Aw, you're too sweet.

**Pauly-85**: Thank you. And shame? Sorry, I'm just evil that way.

**penguininpink**: Oh, stop it. I'm gonna get a big head from all this.

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's**: Hehe, I love your reviews. They're hilarious. Maybe.

**Rutteroolz**: Would you like roses or lilies?

**heart of flame**: No, I don't think I can.

**SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl: **?

**Renor Faer**: You think that's sad? Honey please. See if you still feel that way when you're in college and then talk to me.

**Liv Pierce**: We'll just have to wait and see.

**Rouge07**: Been there.

**Scorpio 1118**: You can get up now. You'll get your clothes dirty.

**Everybody Else**: Oh, you know I love you. Do I really need to say it?

……………….

Disclaimer: That's a joke, right?

……………….

Fighting Fire With Fire

……………….

"Show? What kind of show?" Fred asked Hermione perplexed.

"Well Ron apparently thinks were lying…" Hermione started.

"We are lying." Fred interrupted.

"We know that. But he doesn't have to."

Fred nodded. He wasn't sure what Hermione was talking about, but hey, she probably knew what she was doing.

Or so he thought.

Without warning, Hermione un-tucked her shirt from her jeans and began to unbutton it. Fred's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he put his hands over hers to halt her actions.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Making Ron think we've been up to no good in here." she explained as she took her hair down from it's haphazard bun.

"What good will that do?" he wondered.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

Fred just looked as and she concluded that yes, he was serious. "Fred, Ron thinks that we're faking it. If he thinks we've been in here messing around he'll begin to realize that we're not."

Fred smacked himself in the forehead. "Duh."

Hermione grinned and examined her reflection in the mirror. Not bad, but not quite right. "Something's missing." she declared.

"And that would be?"

Before Fred knew what was happening Hermione had crossed over to him and was kissing him. He was too shocked to respond.

At first.

Fred's hands began to move of their own volition. First they tangled themselves in Hermione's hair, then they wandered down to her waist. Her shirt was now loose and he slid one underneath it, running up the smooth skin of her back and effectively wrinkling the fabric slightly.

Meanwhile Hermione was running her hands from Fred's hair down his back and up his arms before repeating the pattern. She reluctantly broke away, thinking that it was enough. But Fred seemed less convinced. Without her lips, his mouth moved down to her neck. She gasped slightly. This was not what she'd had in mind. Mmm, but it felt really good. She closed her eyes and slid her hands under Fred's tee-shirt to explore his chest.

Then a loud knock pulled them both back to their senses.

"Are you guys alright in there?" Ron's voice called through the door.

'Y-yeah." Hermione answered. "We'll be out in just a second."

Ron's footsteps retreated back down the hallway and Hermione looked up at Fred. He was flushed and breathing somewhat raggedly. His shirt was rumpled and his hair a mess. She figured she must look about the same.

"Okay. Let's go." Hermione said.

They wondered back to the kitchen and Hermione re-buttoned one of the buttons of her blouse. Funny, she didn't remember undoing that one. Ron looked up when they reentered the room, and his eyes grew to the size of saucers as he took in their appearances and the hickey that was beginning on Hermione's neck. They then narrowed into angry slits and an angry color began to rise in his cheeks.

"You alright Ron? You don't look too good." Fred said with that feigned innocent expression he'd picked up during a lifetime of troublemaking. It was all Hermione could do not to burst out laughing at Ron's expression. He looked ready to murder his older brother.

"I have to go." Ron gritted out. He stomped over to the door and practically threw it open without even a goodbye.

Fred and Hermione looked at each other before they both dissolved into laughter. "That was too easy." Fred declared. "You really know what gets him don't you?"

"After all these years It's kind of hard not to." Hermione replied.

Still smiling, Fred turned to look at her on the couch where she had collapsed from his spot on the floor. He wondered if anyone would ever know him as well as Hermione knew Ron and Harry. Anyone besides George at least. He wanted that.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked softly.

"You know both of them so well. I think I'd like that." he told her.

Hermione smiled softly at him. 'It'll happen."

Fred gazed at her. "I hope so." he whispered.

Hermione got up from the couch and walked over to where Fred was sprawled out on the floor. She knelt down toward him and he sat up. She began to stroke his cheek softly. "I promise. You're a great guy."

Fred looked into Hermione's eyes as she continued to run her fingers along his face. The fire was giving off a warm glow and it cast light across her face. She really was beautiful. Big eyes and soft, full lips. A few tiny freckles were dotted across her nose and high cheekbones. But it was how smart and kind she was that really made her seem so lovely. Sitting there it was easy to understand what Ron had seen in her all these years.

Hermione's mind was running along similar lines as she stared at Fred. She knew he was cute, very cute. But he was so thoughtful and funny. More so than anyone gave him credit for. It was a shame that there wasn't someone in his life that would appreciate how truly wonderful he was.

Hermione was vaguely aware of Fred moving closer to her. It never really registered until his face was so close that she couldn't focus her eyes anymore. They fluttered shut as Fred pressed his lips against hers softly. But it quickly deepened. Before either of them knew what was happening, Fred had pulled Hermione onto his lap as he let his hands roam allover her body. She slid her hands up his back and pulled away so she could get his shirt over his head. She looked into his eyes, blazing in the firelight. He put one arm under her legs and one behind her back and stood up, cradling her in his arms. She was so tiny, it was no effort at all to carry her toward the bedroom as they returned to kissing.

………………..

Hermione woke up the next day feeling very disoriented. She knew right away that she was in her and Fred's bed but something was…off. She shifted in her sleep and, as usual, she was snuggled up to Fred, but it felt different. She reached down to scratch her leg and that's when she realized it. She wasn't wearing any clothes.

Her eyes shot open. Fred was sound asleep beside, his chest bare. The night before came flooding back to her. Making out in the bedroom to make Ron think they were fooling around, kissing in front of the floor, Fred carrying her to the bedroom and laying her down before they…

'_Oh God_.' was the only thing that kept running through her mind. She sat up, remembering to wrap the blanket tightly around herself. This was **so** not good. She and Fred had planned to have their marriage annulled after a year. Now they'd have to get a divorce, which was not easy to do in the Wizarding world. Marriage was a bigger deal there than it was in Muggle society.

Fred mumbled in his sleep and rolled toward her. He threw her arm over her leg like he'd done that morning she had fallen out of bed. A sad smile came to her face. Fred was so sweet. Even last night, he'd been so gentle with her. Almost like she was made of porcelain. He really cared about her. That almost made the whole thing worse. A tear slipped down her cheek and she sniffled.

Fred woke to the sound of Hermione crying beside him. He opened is eyes to see her wrapped in the blanket trying to muffle the noise in her pillow. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. She began to sob louder, shudders racking her body. Fred's heart broke into a million pieces as he whispered soothing words into her hair. She regretted it. Of course she did. Hermione had only agreed to marry him to help him and he'd taken advantage of her. He hated himself at that moment.

Eventually, Hermione's sobs slowed and then ceased completely. She sat up slowly, her face to the side as she brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Fred…"

"It okay." he whispered.

"I'm sorry." she said so softly that Fred had to strain to hear her.

Fred was thunderstruck. "For what?"

"You just needed my help. Then I…"

Fred put his hands on her shoulders to silence her. She looked into his eyes for the first time that morning. They were full of sympathy and regret.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I think we both just got a little carried away." he told her simply.

"But this will make an annulment impossible now." she cried.

"I know. But we'll think of something." he slid his arms around her shoulders.

Hermione sighed against him. "Are we alright? I mean, does this change things between us?" she asked in a small voice.

He didn't know how to answer that. When he went to sleep the night before he thought that maybe they could give their marriage a real shot. Now that he knew Hermione didn't feel the same way, he was sure that would never happen now.

"No. Nothing's changed." he replied.

………………..

_**A/N: Well I hope that meets with everyone's approval. I think I should have waited a little before things went this far. What do you think? In the next chapter Fred and Hermione plot against Ron, he plots back, and we find out what Hermione's job is.**_


	19. Any Ideas?

_**A/N: Ahh…I'm having so many problems with my computer. I've been trying to update FOREVER and it just refused to let me log in. Evil, just evil. Anyone else having this problem? Oh, and I really didn't know what to name this chapter, if anyone thinks of anything let me know. I'll give you a surprise.: )**_

………………..

**Monica7725**I don't want to give it all away but, the powers seem to be returning.**  
**

**Pauly-85**Bad? Like what?**  
**

**Corvi**Yay. Do I get a crown? How about a cape?**  
**

**penguininpink**No wonder my hats no longer fit.**  
**

**Rouge07**Not stupid. Just stubborn. There's a difference.

**KrazieChikadee**My computer has been doing that too. That's why it's taking me so long to update.

**SilverMoonset**I just spit water EVERYWHERE. I hope you're happy.**  
**

**SnapesMistress005**He won't be evil. Just a little bit of a jerk. I promise.**  
**

**SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl**Die? I don't want to kill him. It would wreck my plot.**  
**

**unperfectwolf**I'm glad.

**Marianne Brandon**: Aw, that's exactly what I was going for. Thank you catching that.

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's**Thanks for the idea. : )

**sandiwandi**How many do you want? I had planned on only about twenty, but I think we all know that's kinda out the window now. Would you like it cut short?

**Oddballout**You're welcome. There was so much controversy about it I just decided this would be easier for everybody.

**Iridescent Moonlight**?**  
**

**tempusfugit3**No scene because there were a lot of people opposed to it. But I'm thinking of posting it separately after I finish. What do you think?**  
**

**invisible cappucino conspiracy**Up to this point. No more?

**ali-lou**I totally understand. The George stories kinda bug me.

**CelticGoddess22**You'll just have to wait and see.**  
**

**PP Ruffie**Aw, that's so sweet. You get many, many cookies.**  
**

**JTBJAB**Thank you. I thought it would build the tension. But I think this will just create more, which equals more fun for everybody.**  
**

**TaiyoukaiMars**You never know.

**elvishchic14**No conspiracy. I'm just that evil. : )**  
**

**SaintEmo**Yeah, I know. Someone pointed that out to me earlier so I went back and changed her name.

**Everybody Else: **If I could I'd send presents.

………………

**Disclaimer: **Nah.

………………

Any Ideas?

………………

For the two next weeks Fred and Hermione avoided each other like the plague. He usually slept on the couch, and when he did get to the bed it was long after Hermione had fallen asleep. On those mornings, she was up and gone before he opened his eyes. Everyone around them could tell that something had happened, and chalked it up to a fight that they would get over quickly. Fred wasn't so sure. They hadn't spoken once since that morning. All conversation had been relegated to notes stuck on the refrigerator.

So it was quite a shock wan he came up the stairs from the shop to find Hermione sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for him.

"Hi." she said a little shyly.

**  
**"Hey." he responded.

"We need to talk." she stated plainly.

Fred knew that was coming. "I know. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. It's just…"

"Not that." she interrupted.

Fred looked at her. "What?"

"It's Ron."

Fred felt the color drain from his face. "What did he do?"

"Harry came to see me today and he told me that Ron's been getting letters." Hermione said slowly.

"From who?"

"He won't say. They come at night and he answers them when no one's around. Harry just happened to see him a couple of times. And yesterday he saw him coming out of the temple where we got married."

Fred felt anger, white hot and blinding, swell up inside of him. "He's trying to sabotage our marriage." He began to storm towards the door, visions of murdering his younger brother dancing through his mind.

"Fred stop." Hermione said as she jumped between him and the door and placed her hands on his chest to halt his movements.

"Stop? Hermione he's trying…"

"I know. But we can't let him know that we know."

"Why?" he demanded.

"Because then he'll think we've got something to hide." she reasoned.

"So what do you propose we do?" he asked, trying to calm himself down before he did something he'd regret.

"Well first, we have to stop acting like idiots and be normal around each other again." she said.

Fred blanched at her statement and noticed that her hands were still on his chest. He looked down and Hermione followed suite. She removed them. "Sorry." she said.

"No."

Her eyes shot to his in demand of an explanation.

"Hermione, you're my wife. And however awkward it may be, you are actually allowed to touch me." he told her.

She instantly blushed a deep red. "It's not…weird?"

"It's way weird," he confessed, "but we have almost six more months to go. We have to get passed this."

She nodded slowly.

"So what do we do about Ron?" he asked.

"Well, obviously he's not going to tell us who he's writing to." Hermione started as she walked over to the couch and sat down. Fred followed and sat at the other end, turned to face her. "But there's really only one person it could be."

Fred looked confused so she elaborated. "Who, besides Ron, is angry that we got married?"

"Your dad?" he guessed.

Hermione laughed. "Besides him."

As if a light bulb had turned on in his brain Fred got it. "Claire."

Hermione nodded. "If our marriage ends before the year is over, you still have to marry her."

"But Ron can't marry you. He has that blood pact thing."

"But at least I won't be with you anymore." she said.

"That little prat." he muttered as he sank back into the couch cushions.

"I agree, but you have to understand his side in all of this."

Fred looked at her, shocked at her words.

Before you start yelling," she told him, " think about it. Ron fancied me. He always assumed that we'd end up together. Then he finds out that not only does he have to marry someone he doesn't even like, but I run off and elope with his brother. I don't think either one of us can truly understand how much he must be hurting right now."

Fred sighed. I suppose you're right. But he's still a prat."

"I know, but we'll get him back." she said slyly.

"How?" Fred asked.

"Not sure yet. But we'll think of something."

He nodded in agreement before speaking again. "What about our other…situation?"

Hermione again turned a deep crimson. "We have to get past it."

"How do we do that?" he inquired.

"We try to go back to the way things were." she told him.

"Can we?"

She looked into his eyes, probably searching for her answer, but not saying anything for a few minutes. Finally she nodded her head. "I think we can." Then she stood up and extended her hand down to him.

He looked up at her confuse again. It happened a lot.

"Let's go to bed." she stated simply.

Fred jumped slightly. He opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off. "Not that. Just to sleep. We have to get comfortable around one another again."

She was right. Silently, he took her hand and they headed off to sleep.

………………..

"Do I look alright?" Hermione asked Fred for what had to be the seventeenth time in the last twenty minutes.

Fred walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hermione you look fine. No one is going to be basing their opinion of your work on your robes."

Hermione nodded. "You're right, I know you're right…" she muttered as she wandered back towards the bedroom.

Fred shook his head and chuckled slightly. He thought it was sort of cute how nervous she was about her first day of work. As if she had anything to worry about. She was brilliant and dedicated, she'd do great. He'd told her as much, but she was still nervous.

"Okay, I guess I'm off." she said somewhat shakily as she reentered the kitchen.

Noting the terrified look on her face, Fred quickly stood and hugged her tightly. "You'll do great. I know it."

She squeezed him back just as tight, showing just how scared she really was.

"Want me to come with you?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "No. I'll be fine."

"That's my girl." he said warmly.

She stepped backwards and apparated out.

Smiling to himself, he cleaned up the breakfast dishes and made his way downstairs to start the day in the shop.

George, whose hair had been purple for three days after an explosion while trying to perfect the shrinking cheat sheets, was just opening up.

"I still don't understand why I have to open up every morning when you live right downstairs."

"I have a wife to attend to unlike some." he answered. "Ginny's spell didn't work I see."

George scowled. "No. Please remind me why I agreed to let her use that silly spell from that girly magazine on me."

"Because you look like a grape." Fred said matter of factly.

George glared at his twin. "Mum said if it's not gone by the end of the week, she's making me go to St. Mungo's."

"About time." Fred said under his breath.

"Hermione gone?" George asked.

"Just now. I've never seen her so nervous."

"Leave it to Hermione to work for the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures. I was sure she'd go into Auror training with Ron and Harry." George remarked as he flicked his wand to flip the door sign over from closed to open.

"You know Hermione, she wants to liberate house elves, make peace with centaurs, help the werewolves… what can I say, I married someone with a 'cause.'" Fred replied as he started restocking the almost empty shelf of Canary Creams.

"How long do you reckon it'll be before she gives up?" George asked.

"Give up? You have actually **met** Hermione haven't you? About this high," he said measuring off to the top of Hermione's head with his hand, "brown hair, bad temper, tends to give things her all until everyone around her wants to kill her…or themselves."

"Sounds familiar." George said. "And you married her."

"That I did." Fred said softly as he turned back to his work.

………………..

_**A/N: Sorry if that isn't detailed enough, but in the next chapter we'll start to see more of everyone's plans. And I do mean everyone. If I don't have any more trouble logging in, I should have the next chapter up sometime nest week. If I do, don't worry. Just send my computer positive thoughts. Or threats, whichever one works best. Did I get the name of the department Hermione works for right? I'm too lazy to look it up.**_


	20. Here We Go Again

_**A/N: Glad to know I'm not the only one experiencing the login problems. I thought my computer had gone schizo on me or something. All the positive thought and threats must have helped-no problems yet. I can't believe that I'm on chapter twenty. I had planned to have the whole thing done in about fifteen. I have to admit, I think I may have about ten more in me to wrap it all up. Maybe more. If that bothers anyone, I apologize. And a big thank you to emilychristianad for finding the name of the department: The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I really appreciate it.**_

………………

**Kaydeek** I think my computer is sufficiently scared.**  
**

**-Hermione-Fred-Forever-**Thank you. I was beginning to worry that people were starting to get a little frustrated with the length. It's nice to know someone appreciates it.**  
**

**ali-lou**I did the same thing after I read my first FW/HG story. **  
**

**Corvi**Yay! I want a silver one with star-shaped diamonds…**  
**

**Blue Burns Orange**I'm with you one hundred percent on that one. I absolutely hate it when authors have the characters talking in slang and saying completely absurd things that you know they would NEVER say. I've tried to avoid that the best I could.**  
**

**Chrissy430**You'll see.**  
**

**sandiwandi** Yay, another one who likes lengthy stories. Me happy.**  
**

**Pauly-85**I'm glad. I was very worried.**  
**

**angryteabag**I'll keep that in mind. : )**  
**

**Monica7725**Fred doesn't have a blood pact. Just Ron.**  
**

**Marianne Brandon**Okay, the eyes were just mean. **  
**

**a proud geekfreak**I'm not trying to make him a prat. Well, not too much.**  
**

**SnapesMistress005**Not avoided for long. : )**  
**

**Huskerinexile**A very twisted sort of method.**  
**

**KrazieChikadee**Yeah I know. But boring is better than nothing right?**  
**

**SiriusJamesRemus'sgirl**Impatient already? Oh, you are so going to be putting hexes on me by the time I'm done.**  
**

**Baseball Fanatic**Um, okay.**  
**

**SilverMoonset**Ron and Claire? Sorry, but NO. **  
**

**penguininpink**No, not soon at all.**  
**

**emilychristinad**Thank you very much.**  
**

**hdhsfan**Ow, I now have a cavity.**  
**

**silktophat**I think my head may be deflating a bit. Don't worry. **  
**

**Brice Halliwell**Prank? What did you have in mind?**  
**

**pyro the dark angel**Well, we have to feed the bunnies now don't we?**  
**

**MrsVincentCrabbe**Aw, you are the sweetest. Author blushes.**  
**

**3-Legged Dog**I agree. I never would have thought it either. But similarly I just hit their names one day to see what came up and voila! Here we are.**  
**

**Michellesdaughter**Think I could borrow him for awhile? Just for story purposes of course.**  
**

**tempusfugit3**: Hmmm, playtime. Maybe I could add a swing set, perhaps throw in a slide. What do you think?

**Everybody Else:** Cookies, kisses, whatever you want-it's yours.

………………

**Disclaimer:** See other chapters. I'm too lazy.

………………

Here We Go Again

………………

Fred walked up the stairs the next day to find George sitting in one of the kitchen chairs and looking very sulky. Hermione was standing behind him with her wand pointed at his still purple hair and looked no less frustrated.

"Do I want to know?" Fred asked.

"I was hoping that Hermione, being as brilliant as she is, would be able to fix this." George groused.

"I take it you haven't had any luck." Fred deadpanned.

"I've tried everything I could think of. Nothing. It's like this hair is determined to stay purple." Hermione fumed.

"At least it's a nice shade of purple." Fred said as he walked down the hall into the bedroom.

"Not helping." Hermione called after him.

"Please tell me you've thought of something." George pleaded with her.

"Maybe just one more thing…" she murmured. She pointed her wand at his hair and shouted "_Retorne_" and a bright red light erupted around George's head. Once it faded, his hair was restored to it's previous vibrant red.

"It worked!" she cried.

"It did!" George jumped up and ran to the mirror next to the door.

"What's all the commotion about?" Fred asked, coming back into the kitchen.

"Your wife is a genius!" George cried, kissing her on the cheek. "If you ever need anything, ANYTHING, it's yours." With that he disappeared down the stairs.

Hermione looked over to see Fred grinning at her. "What?"

"You're amazing you know that?" he said softly.

Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair. "Yeah well…"

"Oh before I forget, Oliver and Katie came by to see me today." he said.

Grateful for the subject change she replied "How are they?"

"The date for the wedding has been set for the fourteenth of next month. We were threatened with Unforgivables if we don't attend. But they really dropped by to invite us out for drinks tomorrow night. If you want to."

"Of course." she answered. Fred smiled and went off to send them they'd be there.

Hermione sat down at the table and sighed heavily. How could she tell Fred that she thought it was a bad idea? She really didn't know either Oliver or Katie that well. What if they figured out she and Fred were just pretending? It was going to be a long night.

………………

"You're sure?" Fred asked her for the tenth time in the past hour.

"I'm sure. If you ask me again I'm going to break this plate over your head." she waved the dish she was holding at him menacingly and Fred made a face at her.

A knock on the door interrupted their banter. Fred opened the door to see Bill standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"What has you so chipper?" Fred asked.

"I just told Fleur about your idea to set Cherie up with Michael so she'd want out of the whole thing and she though it was brilliant. And Michael said he's more than happy to go out with her until Fleur and I are married." Bill responded hurriedly.

"Deep breaths." Fred mocked.

"So we're all set for dinner on Friday then?" Hermione asked Bill.

"Yep. Cherie agreed. She thinks I want her to get to know my family. Wait till she sees Michael. I can't wait." he slapped Fred heartily on the back and hugged Hermione before apparating out.

"Well at least **that's** working." Fred muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Hermione asked him.

"We still haven't figured out what to do about Ron." he clarified.

"Oh." Hermione thought for a second then a huge smile broke across her face. "What if we invite Ron over Friday too?"

"Why?" Fred wondered.

"If we're getting to know future in-laws it only makes sense if he and Luna are there too."

Fred was shocked at her brilliance for a second then a matching grin spread across his face.

"Hermione, sometimes you're so clever it scares me." he told her.

"I try."

………………

Hermione was bored out of her mind.

She had been sitting with Fred, Oliver, and Katie for the past two hours at the Leaky Cauldron while they talked about Quidditch and she had already counted the holes in the wall and the ceiling tiles five times each. She raised her hand, signaling the waitress over for another drink. If she was going to listen to more Quidditch talk she definitely needed more fire whiskey.

"Hermione are you alright?" Katie asked her kindly.

"Fine." she replied in the same sugary tone.

"That's your fourth glass." she said as the waitress at Hermione's drink in front of her.

"So?" Hermione snapped as she downed it in two gulps. She looked over at Fred and realized that a song she liked very much was playing. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Let's dance."

Fred followed her onto the floor before he said anything. "Hermione are you sure you're okay?" he asked as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Fine. Just trying to have fun." she answered before winding her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer so he was forced to wrap his own arms around her. She sighed and snuggled her head against his chest. Fred smiled and placed his head on top of hers.

Fred decided he'd wait until Hermione was totally sober before he brought up her being rude. Someone as well-versed in curses as she was, was best not angered while drinking. Fred knew her temper and he wanted to live to see twenty.

She tightened her arms around him and made a small sound of contentment. Who knew Hermione was such a friendly drinker? He'd have to remember to keep her away from fire whiskey in the future. He was the immature one of the two of them. He didn't like having to watch out for someone. Then she sighed again and started running her hands up and down his back. He looked down at the smile playing on her lips and smiled in return. Oh well, it wasn't that bad looking after her.

The song ended and Hermione didn't move. "Hermione."

"Hmm?"

"The song's over." he whispered.

"Oh. Let's have some more to drink." she started off towards the bar but Fred grabbed her hand. "I don't think that's the best idea."

"Why? Oliver and Katie have forgotten all about us." Fred followed her gaze to the table they had been sitting at. Presently Oliver and Katie were making out, oblivious to the world around them. He shook his head. "Fine. One more then I'm taking you home."

"Okay. But only if you join me." she answered sweetly.

………………

Hermione groaned as the sunlight hit her face the next morning. The brightness made her head throb and a wave of nausea flowed through her. She rolled over onto her side to get the light out of her face. Who knew fire whiskey was so strong? She felt Fred shift beside her and she snuggled up against him. She hated being by herself when she wasn't feeling well. Hermione didn't even remember coming home the night before. She would definitely have to go and apologize to Oliver and Katie for this. Fred pressed closer to her and that's when she realized it.

She shot up and her eyes flew open. She regretted it at once when the urge to pass out overtook her. This could not be happening again.

"Fred." she croaked out. Her throat felt like sandpaper. She cleared it. "Fred." she said louder and poked him in the arm.

"Uhhh." he groaned and rolled over onto his back. "It's too early and way too bright."

"How much did I have to drink?" Hermione asked him.

"I don't remember. But I have a feeling I caught up with you." he said from underneath his pillow.

"Great." she muttered and flopped back onto the bed, pulling the comforter up to her chin.

"Hermione, getting drunk is not the end of the world." he told her.

"What about what you do after you get drunk?" she asked.

"Huh?" Fred peaked out from under his pillow at her.

"Fred-are you wearing any clothes?" Hermione asked him slowly. She was dreading his answer.

Fred looked confused for a second before realization dawned on his face. He moved beneath the covers, apparently checking before looking back at her.

"No." he replied.

"Here we go again." Hermione muttered.

………………..

_**A/N: In the next chapter we'll see how the dinner turns out, Fred finds out what happened at the bar, and Hermione calls in her favor from George. You do NOT want to miss it. Ta ta!**_


	21. Into Action

_**A/N: WOW. I so cannot believe all the reviews I've gotten. It's completely boggling my mind. Never did I think I would have over 900. It's so flattering. Especially for my first story. But I think it jinxed my other stories. : ) I love you guys so much-you rock. And I'm very glad that nobody minds at least ten more chapters. Cause it will take that many to wrap things up. And maybe an epilogue or two. The reason this update took so long is because I'm trying to make the chapters longer by only writing a section or two at a time. Writing the whole chapter at once is what makes me stop so soon. So forgive me if the updates don't come as frequently as you (or I) would like.**_

………………

**The Lady Luthien**It's not strange. Why do think I started writing this.

**MrsVincentCrabbe**Yeah, I got that. Also no need to pout.

**Sassy Smirk**I laughed so hard when I read your review that I had trouble catching my breath. I'll see what I can do.

**Antanaqui**With me now-deep breath. In. Out. Don't you feel better now?

**avovisto**I may write another story after this, I'm not sure. I'll let you know. But I must say that George and Fred-Absolutely. Not. The. Same. Just to clarify.

**Huskerinexile**Keep looking in the older ones, there are some great ones. 'Baby Bliss' is an ongoing one that is HYSTERICAL. I highly recommend it. But I'm not sure about the twisted reference. I know I'm crazy, but how did you: )

**Pheobe Caulfield**He, he. Another conversion. My plan is working. You are too sweet. Fred is my favorite character, and I'm glad you approve.

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's**I'm glad. I laugh at certain parts when they pop into my head, but I never know if you guys will think they're funny or not.

**Marianne Brandon**: I hope it's a good party. : )

**Monica7725**: No, no. Ron does have one. Fred doesn't. I think I've confused you. Sorry.

**Corvi**: Yay, I plan to wear it from now on.

**unperfectwolf**: You sound like you have experience with that.

**LadyJennaofSlytherin**: I asked, but it wouldn't tell me.

**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley**: Don't worry about it. I've been there.

**emilychristinad**: Have fun.

**penguininpink**: I always thought the same thing myself. : )

**sandiwandi**: I'm betting on the slow, torturous route myself.

**wockygal**: I don't want to give things away, but no. She's not.

**JTBJAB**: All in good time my dear.

**SVS**: I hope not. Death due to fanfic might get me into trouble. I have enough already.

**Evil Lady of Darkness**: Thank you. And welcome to the ship. It's fun here.

**Heart of Flame**: Many apologies. But we didn't see it because they don't remember it. 

**Riality**: Yes, it's summer. But I have a little thing called a job to contend with. Be patient.

**Brice Halliwell**: Thank you, and I'll think about it.

**FaeRie Fire**: Well I could, but I'm evil.

**Not so sour Lemons**: Was that sarcasm? Either way you're welcome.

**MALFOY-LOVER555**: Nope, sorry. Not in the cards.

**SingMeNething91**: Sad? How?

**degrassichick**: Yay, I converted another one. Nice to have you.

**pyro the dark angel**: Who doesn't love him?

**ali-lou**: I had the same dream only it contained somebody dying. I was very sad. : (

**WhiskersIsMyCat**: Dunno. But I figured since wizards are legal adults at 17 in the books, it makes sense if they can drink at 17. Especially since the drinking age in Britain is 18 in real life.

**Michellesdaughter**: Sorry, he said it itched. But I'll put it back on before I send him home.

**ashley48506**:Welcome back.

**KrazieChikadee**: I have smelling salts on hand.

**Tynwfiel**: Good. I was worried everyone would freak out.

**mt-threat**: Well I'm sufficiently scared.

**saintstonelight**: Ya-a crown and a cape. Next stop: world domination!

**Everybody Else**: Presents for everyone!

………………

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill.

………………

Into Action

………………

"Hey George." Harry.

George looked up from behind the counter as Harry and Ron walked through the front door of the shop. As usual Ron looked very sulky.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were in training."

"Kingsley had to go to a meeting. We thought we'd stop by and see if you and Fred wanted to go get lunch." Harry explained.

"I'll go but I wouldn't count on Fred." George said slowly.

"Why not?" Ron asked trying unsuccessfully to keep the interest out of his voice.

George opened his mouth but a loud crash from upstairs cut him off. All three of them looked up.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Round seventeen." George muttered.

"Huh?" Both of them said.

"He and Hermione have been going at it like that all day." George told them.

'I thought Hermione worked on Saturdays." Harry said.

"She 'called in **sick**' as she called it."

"Hermione!" Both of them voiced incredulously.

"Okay, the talking in unison thing is really annoying. But yeah, Hermione said she was too sick to come in." George said as he began to stock the shelf behind the counter with the more 'dangerous' of the trick sweets line.

Harry let out a low whistle. "Something big must have happened. Any ideas?"

George shook his head. "Neither of them have come downstairs all morning. And I value my life too much to go up there."

"They were fine yesterday. We had lunch with Hermione and everything seemed normal." Harry said.

Ron had been suspiciously quiet through the conversation and now told them both to be quiet. Harry and George looked and notice he had plucked a set of Extendable Ears from the shelf and had it fixed to the ceiling.

"I hope you're planning to pay for those Ron." George told him.

"Shh. Do you want to know what's going on or not?" Ron shot back at him.

George looked at Harry and they both shrugged.

After a few seconds of silence a group of customers came in and Ron was forced to pull the ears away from the ceiling.

"Well?" Harry asked. George finished ringing the customers up and joined them.

"Apparently, Hermione and Fred both got drunk when they went out with Oliver and Katie last night and it's all Fred's fault somehow." Ron answered with a grin on his face.

"Hermione drunk? I don't believe it." Harry murmured.

"That doesn't seem like a reason for such a blowout." George muttered.

Ron shrugged.

At that moment there was another loud bang and Hermione's voice rang out clearly through the floor. "FINE!"

'I think we should be going now." Harry said as he grabbed Ron's sleeve and all but pulled him from the shop.

'_Duty calls_.' George thought.

………………

George knocked softly on the door to Fred and Hermione's flat. Nothing. He pushed it open slowly. There was a broken plate on the floor of the kitchen and one of Fred's Quidditch pictures was laying in tatters across a chair. Not good.

"Hermione?" George called softly.

She didn't answer, but a sniffling sound drew from the couch drew his attention. He saw Hermione lying on her stomach, sobbing into one of the throw pillows. George's heart went out to her. He knew how much she hated arguing with anyone she cared about. He walked over and sat beside her on the couch. "Hermione?"

Muffled sounds were all George could hear as Hermione talked. He gently pulled the pillow away from her and she was forced to look up at him. She looked miserable.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

"No." she replied.

"Do you want me to kill him? I will." He offered.

Hermione smiled. "No you won't, but I appreciate the offer just the same."

"What happened?" he asked, conjuring up a box of tissues to hand to her.

"Fred let me make an absolute fool out of myself last night and refuses to apologize." she snapped.

"How?"

"He let me get drunk." Hermione stated flatly.

"Let you? Hermione I've known you a long time and no one can stop you once you set your mind to something."

Hermione scowled at him. "I guess."

"Talk to him." George patted her on the back.

"I will. If he ever comes home." she promised.

"He'll come home. I'll make sure of it."

Hermione smiled at him. "Thanks George."

He was about to walk out when something occurred to him. He had heard a very interesting word thrown around during the argument earlier and hadn't thought much about it at the time. Now it seemed important. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

He asked her what it had meant when she said it and all the color drained from her face. "George I can't answer that." she whispered.

"I can always ask Fred."

Hermione seemed to be involved in some sort of an internal battle with herself. Finally she sighed. "Alright. I'll tell you. But under one condition."

"And that would be?" he asked plopping down beside her on the couch once more.

"You remember that favor you owe me?"

………………

Fred couldn't remember the last time he had been so angry. She got plastered and it was his fault? Then she insisted he join her and that was also his fault? Not only that, but their sleeping together was all his doing as well? Unbelievable.

He walked into the Leaky Cauldron and sat down at the bar. He'd been wandering around Diagon Alley for hours and was exhausted. He ordered a fire whiskey. He intended to sit there and stew over it for along time. Then go home and apologize. He knew his life wouldn't be worth living if he didn't.

He was nursing his second glass when who should sit down beside him but Oliver. He took the glass out of Fred's hand and placed his own coffee in front of him.

"Do you mind?" Fred snapped.

"Considering the way you consumed this stuff last night not one bit." Oliver answered.

"You noticed? The last thing I remember is you and Katie making out like teenagers at the table."

"We are teenagers. At least for a few more months. But it was hard not to notice you and Hermione."

"Why?" Fred asked even though he dreaded the answer.

"You two were all over each other. Tom had to ask you to leave." Oliver grinned. "It was actually pretty funny. The whole place was cheering you guys on."

Fred groaned and allowed his head to fall onto the bar. "Ow."

"You don't remember?" Oliver asked.

"No."

"I'm not surprised. You never could hold your liquor. I'm amazed you can still talk after a glass and a half." Oliver said as he glanced down at Fred's glass.

"Hangover. A wonderful buffer." he said dryly.

"I take it the Mrs. isn't too happy with you today?"

"She broke a picture over my head." Fred offered as an explanation.

"Ouch. Well what are you doing here? Go buy her some flowers and beg her forgiveness." Oliver pulled him up and pushed him towards the door.

"Why? It's not my fault she got drunk!" Fred protested.

"No, but you didn't have to join her."

"She made me!" Fred shouted.

Oliver looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah I can see how scary Hermione is. No wonder you do whatever she tells you."

"I do not! And you've never seen her temper."

"No, but I do know that she would never really hurt you. She loves you, she did married you after all." Oliver said as he continued to push Fred towards the exit.

He finally managed to wrangle Fred outside and looked at him. "Go apologize. Neither of you will be happy until you do. Trust me, I've been there."

Fred groused. He bade Oliver goodnight and went off in search of flowers.

………………

Hermione looked up as the door to the bedroom opened. Fred walked in slowly with a sheepish look on his face. "Hey." he said and offered her a bouquet of daisies. The witch at the shop had tried to talk him into roses, but Hermione preferred daisies.

"You didn't have to do that." she said as she took the flowers.

"I wanted to. You were right. I shouldn't have gotten drunk last night. If I hadn't, nothing would have happened. I should have thrown you over my shoulder and drug you home after your first glass."

Hermione laughed. "As much fun as that would have been, I shouldn't have gotten drunk either. I started the whole mess." she summoned a vase into the bedroom and pointed her wand at it. It filled with water and she placed the flowers in it.

"Why did you do it anyway?"

Hermione sighed. "I was a little nervous about the whole evening. I've never spent that much time with your friends. Plus, all the Quidditch talk bored me to death." she confessed.

He had no idea she felt that way. It was almost laughable when he thought about it. "I'm sorry for not picking another subject. It's hard with Oliver. And you don't have to be nervous around them, they already like you."

"Really?" Hermione was dumbfounded. "But they hardly know me."

"Hermione, everybody who knows you, except Malfoy, likes you. It's hard not to." Fred told her. Hermione blushed. "Sorry I was such a pain."

"Even?" he asked, extending his hand.

Hermione took it and shook. "Even."

"Great." Fred all but collapsed onto the bed and yanked his shirt over his head. He kicked off his shoes and sprawled out next to her.

"Are you going to change?" Hermione asked him.

"Why?"

"Because the last time you went to bed in jeans you tossed and turned all night and kept me awake."

"Fine." he got up and grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms before disappearing into the bathroom. Hermione heard the water turn on and thought about earlier. Should she tell Fred about her conversation with George? He would just get angry again and that wasn't good for either one of them. Better to wait until later. Fred came back into the bedroom in his pajamas and crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to his shoulders. He looked over at Hermione. "Did you clean up everything yourself?"

"I clean when I'm upset."

"I helped make the mess though." he protested.

"But you were gone all day. And you know how I feel about messes."

"Sorry." he muttered.

"Don't be." she assured him. Images of their room flooded through her mind then. She had been so embarrassed picking up the torn clothes and under garments that were strewn all over the room. She couldn't imagine what it would have been like if Fred had been there.

Just then Fred jerked uncomfortably. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"My neck hurts. Some deranged woman broke a picture over my head." she could hear the grin in his voice.

She laughed. "You shouldn't have called me a midget."

"I didn't mean it."

"I know. But I fixed the picture and hung it back where it was." she told him. "I wish I hadn't done it. I feel horrible."

"It's alright. I deserved it." he assured.

"Yeah, well." Fred glared at her and she grinned in response.

Fred twitched again. "Come here." Hermione instructed.

"Huh?"

Hermione sighed and pulled on his arm until he was closer to her. She sat up and turned him to lie flat on his stomach. He was about to ask again what she was doing when she began to knead the muscles in his neck and shoulders. '_That feels really good_.' She moved on to his shoulders and down his back. He moaned softly.

"Better?"

"I hereby forfeit every future fight. You win." he murmured.

Hermione smiled. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

Fred merely nodded as he drifted off to sleep.

………………

"How do you think it's going?" Hermione asked Fleur.

Fleur poked her head around the partition from the kitchen into the living room where Fred had set up a large dining table. She looked back at Hermione. "With Cherie and Michael, very well. Ron and Luna, not so good." she answered in her heavy accent.

Hermione sighed. "One out of two is better than nothing."

They picked up the dishes they had been 'preparing' and walked back over to the table. At one end Bill was telling Cherie and Michael how much they had in common. Cherie obviously couldn't have cared less, her eyes were glued on Michael. He, however was acting as though he were riveted to everything Bill was saying. He really was a good friend.

At the other end of the table Fred was chatting lightly with Luna, trying in vain to get Ron to participate. Even discussing the Cannons didn't work. Ron still looked as though he had swallowed a toad. Hermione and Fred had seriously considered running for cover when Ron walked into the flat and saw Luna sitting on the couch. His face turned the violent shade of red that signaled an imminent blowout. Only the lure of the food had convinced him to stay.

Hermione returned to her seat between Michael and Fred, and Fleur sat across from her with Bill on one side and Luna on the other. Eventually Fleur managed to get the whole table involved in a discussion about the Tri Wizard Tournament back at Hogwarts. Michael and Cherie hadn't been there and only knew what they'd read in the papers. This lead to a discussion about Beauxbatons and to her sister Gabrielle, who it turned out had a massive crush on Harry.

Fred brought up Ginny's lifelong infatuation with Harry and how she was now engaged to Neville. He had asked her if she was willing to wait until he finished his Healer training as it would take three years and she readily agreed. She was now sporting a lovely ring and really couldn't have been happier.

A sour expression came to Ron's face when Cherie asked him if he and Luna were making plans yet. "No." Luna answered before Ron could open his mouth.

"Hey Luna, what's with that blood pack thingy?" Fred piped up.

Hermione kicked him under the table. "Ow." he hissed.

"It's a tradition in my family. Betrothals go back generations and many used to break them and elope, like you did, and then it was decided that the pact was necessary to ensure the marriages would happen."

"Oh." he said sheepishly as Ron glared at him.

"So basically you **have** to get married to whoever you parents choose?" Michael asked.

"Or never marry." she said simply. She continued eating as it if the most common of dinner discussions. Ron looked ready to cry.

"You eloped?" Cherie suddenly asked Fred.

"Yeah." he said.

"But Bill said everyone in your family was betrothed. I just assumed…" she trailed off and looked towards Hermione.

"No, I was betrothed to some crazy French girl, no offense," he glanced at Fleur, "but Hermione and I eloped."

"Was she upset?" she asked with a quick look at first Bill then Michael.

"Livid. " Hermione said.

"It was more about honor. We never met before she showed up and threatened Hermione. Mental." Fred had a very dark look on his face.

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Honor?" Bill asked.

"It vas sort of dishonorable to 'er family. And yours." Fleur said slowly.

"What if they had both wanted out of it?" Cherie asked with another side glance at Michael she apparently thought no one noticed.

Fleur shrugged. "That vould be different."

"What about Percy? That girl he was betrothed to eloped. She had to pay some fine. We didn't." Fred added.

"Mum said that was a law where she lived. Doesn't apply in England." Bill explained.

"I think the whole thing is unfair." Ron muttered.

Everyone looked at each other uncomfortably. They had no idea what to say to that. Luna sat and stared at him as dreamily as ever.

"Dessert anyone?" Hermione asked.

………………

"Night." Hermione called to Michael and Cherie. He lived not far away and offered to walk her to stop for the Knight Bus as she didn't like to aparrate. Bill, Fleur, and Ron had already left and Luna offered to help clean. But Hermione eventually convinced her that it was okay for her to go.

"I'm sorry about Ron." she said.

Luna just smiled at her. "He'll come around."

"I hope so." she murmured after Luna left.

………………

"All in all it wasn't too bad." Fred said as he brushed his teeth. Actually, it came out muffled around the foam, but Hermione was used to it and understood perfectly.

"Spit." she said.

He did. He reached around her and grabbed a towel to wipe his mouth. Hermione moved to give him room. She rinsed her face and began to brush her hair. Without even thinking, she handed it to him when she was done and he returned it to it's place in the medicine cabinet. She filled up the two glasses she'd brought from the kitchen and handed him one. He walked over and turned off the light and then to his side of the room. Hermione stood at her side. "I wish Ron had behaved better."

Together they took hold of the comforter and pulled in down. "Ron's always been that way. If he doesn't like something, he pouts." He crawled under the covers and turned to face her. Hermione looked over at him. "I've noticed."

"What about Cherie and Michael?" Hermione wondered.

"I think Bill will be a free man by the end of the week." he yawned. She yawned in return.

"Night." he grinned at her.

"Night."

………………..

_**A/N: In the next chapter Ron continues to get up to no good. What's he doing? Just have to wait and see. And Molly makes Hermione realize something that was right in front of her face. What? Who knows? I'll give you a hint-it really scares her. Until then.**_


	22. What I Didn't Know

_**A/N: Peaks around corner Is it safe? Or am I in danger of being pelted by pointy objects? I'm soooooooooo sorry that the update took so long. I wanted to wait until HBP came out to see if there was anything I wanted to work in, but I was very unhappy with the entire book so I've kind of been on an anti-Potter kick for awhile. Many, many apologies. I'm over my little hissy fit now, so I'll be updating again. Oh yeah, I read back over the story and I noticed that in the first chapter I had Bill engaged to a girl named Sarah. I can't believe I didn't catch that. Could somebody remind me to fix it eventually? I hope nobody minds if I don't respond to reviews this time. There are just too many. : )**_

………………

**Disclaimer: Not mine yet.**

………………

**What I Didn't Know**

………………

Harry walked down the stairs of the Burrow where he had been living since graduation. Having been accustomed to waking up early all his life, he still wasn't prone to sleeping in even on his days off. Mrs. Weasley had tried to persuade George to bunk with Ron so Harry could have his own room, but her refused the idea along with the idea to take over Ginny's room.

He was expecting to see Ron eating breakfast at the table seeing as how he wasn't in bed and never got up before ten on his days off except to eat. What he hadn't expected was to for Ron to have his head in the fireplace, talking to someone, waving his arms in wild gesturing.

Curiosity getting the best of him, he snuck over to the table as quietly as possible to get a pair of Extendable Ears that George had been working on at dinner the night before and they wound toward Ron.

"…I've done everything I can! I checked all the records, done the research. It's all legal." Ron yelled.

"Vell, you must sink of somesing else. I refuse to accept zis." the voice on the other end answered. Harry recognized it immediately as Claire, Fred's betrothed.

"You don't know how stubborn Fred is. Or Hermione for that matter. Head like a rock, that one. I don't know what I could do." Ron shot back.

"I…" she trailed off and Harry thought the Ears had stopped working until he heard her say "Vat is that?"

Without warning Ron jerked backwards, rounding to see Harry glaring at him. "Harry, let me explain."

"Explain what Ron? You've been plotting to break up your brother's marriage. Not only that, but one of your best friend's marriage as well. How could you do that!" Harry screamed.

"You don't know how I feel!" Ron yelled back. "You have no idea what it's like to love someone so much and find out that they don't love you, and they've married your brother and you have to live with seeing them together every day!"

Harry shook his head. "I would have never thought you capable of something like this Ron."

"Like you didn't run to Hermione with your suspicions before." he spat.

"She's my friend." Harry answered.

"And who am I?" Ron asked.

Harry felt his shoulders slump. "I wish I knew."

………………

"Hermione, where's my green shirt?" Fred yelled from the bedroom.

Hermione shook her head. He'd lose his head if it weren't attached. "Try the dresser." she yelled back.

A knock sounded on the door and George walked in. "Morning."

"Hi George." Hermione answered distracted by her task of trying to make a pie for the Weasley's picnic later that day.

George opened his mouth but was cut off by Fred's yelling. "It's not there."

"Check the closet." Hermione called. She turned to George. "I have no idea how he managed to dress himself for almost twenty years when he can never find his shirt."

"Mum." George replied.

Hermione nodded, mentally kicking herself for not thinking of that. "How's your pie?"

"Lopsided."

George looked and indeed it appeared that half of it had sunk down while the other was swollen. "I'm sure it still tastes good. You guys ready?"

"Just a sec." Hermione said and wrapped her pie up, placing it in a Tupperware container from her mother. "Fred?" she yelled.

"I'm ready." he replied, walking into the kitchen as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Now assembled, the three apparated to the Burrow. Once there, Fred and George went off in search of their brothers while Hermione headed to the kitchen to deposit her misshapen pie.

"Oh thank you dear." Mrs. Weasley cried as Hermione entered. She was enveloped in a hug before the pie was even on the table, and wondered how long Mrs. Weasley would keep this up. She wasn't angry about her initial reaction to the marriage.

"Hey Hermione?" Harry asked softly once Mrs. Weasley release her to check on the meatloaf.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I need to talk to you later okay? It's important." Something in Harry's eyes told her that this was big. And that it was bad.

Before she could ask what it was about Charlie came into the kitchen to tell Harry that they were going to play a game of Quidditch and see if he wanted in. "Sure." he replied with a fleeting glance back at Hermione.

When Mrs. Weasley rebuffed her offers of helping in the kitchen, Hermione wandered outside to watch the game with Mr. Weasley. Harry joined the team comprised of Fred, George and Alicia, who was there more and more lately. The other team was made up of Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Ginny.

"Hey, no fair. They played together for years. Bias." Charlie said pointing at the other team.

"Be nice." Ginny chastised him.

Grumbling, Charlie mounted his broom with the rest of his team to start playing. Hermione tried to talk to Mr. Weasley, but he was too engrossed in the game. Sighing, she got up to help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen only to be distracted by Ginny shrieking. She whirled to see Fred and Charlie both falling from their brooms onto the pitch.

Hermione felt like her heart stopped as she watched Fred plummet to the ground and land with a thump. Then she sprinted over to him and everyone landed their brooms around the two.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked as she helped Fred sit up. He was pale and breathing heavily causing Hermione to start checking him for bruises. He swatted her hands away stiffly. "I'm fine. Just a little winded." He got to his feet and nearly fell over. Hermione grabbed him around the waist to keep him from falling.

"That's it." Hermione said and began walking him towards the house.

"Where are we going?" Fred yelled.

"You need to lay down." she replied calmly.

Fred began to protest, but seeing as how he was too sore to put up much of a struggle, she managed to get him to the couch. George was right behind her with Charlie and deposited him in an armchair next to the couch. Mrs. Weasley raced in from the kitchen to tend to them, but stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Hermione expecting Fred's back for marks with one hand and holding his shirt up with the other. She hit a tender spot and he winced. She whispered her apology and squeezed his arm earning a smile from Fred.

Mrs. Weasley blinked, coming out of her trance. Seeing that Fred was being attended to, she went to check Charlie. He tried to wave her off being that he was fine and only came inside at his father's insistence, but she refused to be deterred. She was going to coddle someone.

Once Charlie was declared fine, he was out the door in a flash to rejoin the game. Fred on the other hand was still being thoroughly examined by Hermione. She was expecting every inch of him she could while they were in the living room.

"Hermione I'm fine." Fred said, the impatience beginning to show through in his voice.

"I don't want you to go back out there." she stated bluntly. "Please." she added at the shocked look that came over Fred's face.

"Fine." he muttered and flopped back against the couch. "Mum, would you tell them that I'm going to sit out?"

"Of course." she answered and headed outside. When she came back in she stopped at the doorway to observe the two of them for a minute. Fred began rubbing his side, and Hermione scooted over from him and placed a pillow in her lap. Without a word, Fred stretched out and laid his head down on it, and Hermione began kneading his side with one hand and running the fingers of her other hand through his hair. A look of contentment settled over Fred's features and Hermione was smiling softly. Molly knew at that moment all her fears about Fred and Hermione were wrong, they really were suited for each other.

Mrs. Weasley wasn't the only one who went unnoticed by Fred and Hermione. Ron was standing just past his mother, also watching Fred and Hermione's interaction. Harry came up behind him silently. "I hope you realize what you're doing Ron."

Ron ignored his words and continued to gaze at his brother and the girl he had been in love with since he was eleven years old. It killed him that he had to hurt them this way, but he had no choice.

………………

"Are you sure you don't want to eat in the living room?" Mrs. Weasley asked Fred as he seated himself carefully at the dinner table.

"Mum, please. I already have one overprotective woman hovering over me." he groused.

"Do you **want** to sleep on the couch?" Hermione asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Everyone at the table recognized the expression on Hermione's face and hid their smiles at what she might do. Fred quickly pulled out the chair next to him for to sit down and grabbed a plate to hold up toward her. "Chicken?"

"Absolutely." Bill murmured. Everybody erupted into giggles.

Smiling, Hermione sat down and took a piece of chicken and passed it to Ginny. The rest of the table's occupants began helping themselves to food and chattering. Fred was waiting patiently for the rice to be passed down. It reached Hermione and she promptly handed it over to George. "Hey!" Fred cried.

"Don't start." Hermione said. "The last time you ate spicy food you were sick all night. You're hurt. You need to rest."

"But-" he started but she cut him off. "Fred."

He grumbled and took a bite of his potatoes.

………………

The next week Mrs. Weasley was out shopping in Diagon Alley and decided to drop in to see Fred and George at the shop. She walked in and saw George behind the counter. She smiled warmly and asked where Fred was.

"Upstairs. He left the books up there last night."

"Oh. I'll just pop up and say hello." she kissed him on the cheek and headed up. She loved George, but he still lived at home. Fred had been out of the house for over six months now, and she didn't get to see him nearly as much as she would have liked.

"Hi honey." she greeted him when he opened the door.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just came to say hello."

She was going to ask about Hermione but at that moment Hermione apparated in, looking ready to keel over.

"What are you doing home?" Fred inquired.

"They made me." she replied sulkily.

Fred laughed lightly. "I told you that you were too sick to go in."

Hermione scowled. "It's just a cold."

"No matter. Off to bed with you." He took hold of her shoulders and began propelling her to the bedroom. Molly followed, curiosity getting the best of her.

Fred was turning down the bedding when she entered, then Hermione came out of the bathroom in pajama bottoms covered in flowers and a Cannons shirt she instantly recognized as Fred's

Molly stood quietly and smiled softly as Hermione climbed into the bed and Fred tucked her in. He sat next to her and stroked her cheek. "Do you need anything?"

Hermione pondered for a moment before replying. "Apple juice?"

Fred smiled. "Back in a minute." He kissed her forehead and apparated out.

Hermione's eyes landed on her mother in law. "You don't have to stay."

"I know. I'm just thinking." Molly told her.

"About?"

"It's a little sad when you realize your children all grown up. Not too long ago I was the woman in Fred's life and George was the most important person to him. Now it's completely different." Molly explained.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

"It's probably why your father was so upset about this. Realizing your child's life revolves around someone besides you is one of the hardest things for a parent to accept."

Hermione felt a cold wind sweep through her stomach. "I don't get it."

Molly sat in the chair across from the bed. "When Fred fell off his broom you were terrified for him. And you refused to let him eat that rice because you knew it would make him sick. And just now, Fred said he tried to talk you out of going to work today because you have a cold. Now he's gone to get you juice and will probably stay right here with you the rest of the day."

"Is that weird?" Hermione asked.

Molly laughed. "No. It just shows that you two think of each other first. Most couples don't have that for a few years, you two got it in just months. That's how I know you two will make it. It's obvious how much you love one another."

She patted Hermione's hand and left quietly. Hermione sat there in stunned silence. She was right. Fred had become the most important person in her life sometime when she wasn't looking. Everything she did, she first wondered how it would affect Fred and what he would think. And it scared her to death. What would happen when their marriage was over? Would she still feel this way? When Fred found someone else would she be jealous? But most importantly, did he feel the same way?

"Hey, I'm back." he popped back into the room, interrupting her thoughts.

Hermione looked up at him in awe. How was it that she had never noticed it before? She was supposed to be the smartest witch of her generation, how did she not know something that had been staring her in the face all along?


	23. Turnabout's Fair Play

**_A/N: WOW. I knew I was missed, but I had no idea. You guys are the BEST EVER!   
_**  
**………………..  
**  
**Disclaimer**: My plots to take over keep getting thwarted. Curses.

**………………..   
**  
**Turnabout's Fair Play **

**………………..   
**  
Fred woke up the next morning and looked at Hermione. She was finally asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief. She had tossed and turned all night. He was worried about her. Something had happened while he had been gone but she refused to say what. He knew his mother would never say anything to upset her intentionally. But still, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more on hr mind than she would tell him.

Hermione stirred beside him. She cracked open an eye and looked at him. "I feel awful."

"I know you do." he stroked her hair and leaned over to kiss her forehead. He pulled back and stared at her in alarm. He placed his hand back against her, she was burning up.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think you need to go to St. Mungo's." Fred was starting to panic.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm fine." she argued.

Without another word Fred jumped up and got dressed at breakneck speed. He came over to Hermione's side of the be and scooped her up, blanket and all. 

"Fred!" she screamed.

He ignored her protests. He counted to three and apparated out. Since he was holding Hermione, she went with him. They appeared in the lobby of the magical hospital, and two healers were immediately at their side. "What's the problem?"

"My wife's sick. She has a really high fever." Fred answered.

"She can walk." Hermione huffed and began squirming for Fred to let her down. He obliged, and she stumbled as soon as she was on her feet. He put his arms around her to steady her.

"Why don't we step in here," one of the healers opened the door to an exam room off to the side, "and we'll see what's going on."

Scowling, Hermione walked in the room, the healers right behind her. Fred sat in one of the lobby chairs and dropped his head into his hands.

"Mr. Weasley?" 

Fred looked up to see a concerned looking witch with a name badge smiling kindly at him. "They're taking your wife upstairs. I need you to fill out some paperwork." she handed him a clipboard and a quill.

Fred ignored the utensils. "Upstairs? Why? What's going on?"

"I'm afraid that Mrs. Weasley has an acute case of appendicitis. Her appendix will have to be removed at once."

Fred sank back onto his chair. "Is she going to be alright?" he asked. Fear was creeping through his veins, what if something went wrong? Hermione had to come through this.

Silently, the witch took his arm and lead him to the stairs. They walked up to the third floor, pausing outside the door marked 'Surgery.' Fred was deposited in a chair outside the doors, he assumed Hermione was on the other side.

A half hour passed and Fred was awakened by someone shaking his shoulder. He looked up to see his mother above him, pale and anxious looking.

"Fred, have you heard anything?" she asked.

He shook his head. He looked around to see the rest of his family, except of course for Charlie, there along with the Grangers, Harry, Fleur, and Neville. Each of them wore a pensive look on their faces.

Fred walked over to the door, a charm blocking him from going inside. "I wish I knew what was going on."

His mother came up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. "She'll be fine." she assured him.

"She has to be. If anything happens to Hermione…" he was cut off when she hugged him tightly. "She has to be alright Mum." he whispered.

"Mr. Weasley?" seven heads turned towards the healer that came out from surgery. "Um, this one." he pointed at Fred.

"How is she?" Fred asked.

"She's going to be fine. She's lucky you got her here when you did. We're going to move her upstairs and you can see her shortly." he patted Fred on the shoulder and walked down the hall. "She's okay." Fred whispered.

**………………..   
**  
Hermione awoke with a distinct feeling of drowsiness. She looked around the room, disoriented and unaware of her surroundings. Taking in what could only be a hospital, memories of that morning came flooding back to her.

Fred. He had been right. And she was glad. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't decided to be his usual impulsive self and bring her I against her will?

Speaking of Fred, he was currently asleep in a chair next to the bed that he had pulled up as close as possible with his head at the foot of her bed, facing her. Hermione smiled sadly. After Molly's visit yesterday, her true feelings had hit her square in the stomach like a ton of bricks.

She loved him. She didn't know when it had happened, or even how. But somewhere over the past nine months, she'd fallen so completely she knew it would hurt like hell when this thing was all over.

The door eased open and her parents walked in. Her mother opened her mouth to speak, but Hermione held a finger up to her lips and nodded her head towards Fred. Mrs. Granger nodded in understanding and eased over to kiss her daughter on the forehead before leaving. Her father followed suit, whispering a promise to come back later.

The door closed with a quite click and Fred's head shot up. His eyes locked onto Hermione's and a smile of relief broke out across his face. "Hey sleepyhead." he said.

"I could say the same to you." she replied.

He picked up her hand and began rubbing his fingers over her knuckles absentmindedly. "How do you feel?"

Momentarily distracted by his actions, Hermione hesitated before answering. "Fine."

"You need anything?" She shook her head. "I'm supposed to tell the healer when you wake up. Be right back." With that, Fred pushed back his chair and left the room.

Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding. **How** had her life gotten so complicated?

………………

As soon as the door of Hermione's room shut behind him Fred sank onto the ground, his head in his hands. **How** had this happened? It wasn't supposed to be like this.

He wasn't supposed to fall in love with her.

But he had. Sometime between Hogsmeade and the food fight and the scheming he had fallen head over heels and there was no way out of it. He just had to find some way to deal with it until the year was over. Then he'd give her her freedom back. Because eh knew there was no way a girl like Hermione could ever love someone like him. She ws better suited for someone like…Harry. Fred didn't deserve her.

The memory of her lying in that hospital bed, so pale and fragile looking was what had finally woken Fred up from his denial. He had been so terrified of something happening to her, something taking her away from him, that he'd almost lost it.

Maybe she wasn't his to keep, but for he next few months she still belonged to him. And it may be selfish, but he wasn't willing to let one second of it go.

No matter how much it hurt.

………………

Two days after Hermione's operation she was released and Fred immediately took her home and put her straight to bed, despite all of her very loud protests. Everyone wanted to come with them and visit, but Fred refused, drawing a very angry glare from Hermione's father. But he remained adamant.

However, no sooner than Hermione was (finally) settled in bed, than Bill apparated in, beaming from ear to ear.

"What part of 'no visitors' did you not understand?" Fred asked his older brother crossly.

"I just had to tell you guys first. It never would have happened without your help." he was practically bouncing in his spot with excitement.

"What happened?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I went over to Michael's flat to play Quidditch," he grinned at the cover they'd set up, "and surprise, surprise…he and Cherie were making out on the couch."

"It worked?" Fred was in shock at the success of their plan.

"Yep. Cherie made me go with her to her parents right then and tell her parents that we both wanted out of it. We're supposed to go to the Burrow after I 'check' on Hermione." he grinned at her.

She returned his smile. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you two." He swooped down to kiss Hermione's check and then patted his brother on the back. "You guys make a great team. I gotta go tell Fleur. If we hurry, we can still have the wedding on Valentine's Day like she wanted." With a pop, he was gone. His comment about their being a 'great team' still lingered in the air. Both were determinedly avoiding the other's gaze.

If only they could say it so easily to each other.

………………

"Well?" Hermione asked as Fred crawled under the covers.

"All systems go." Fred answered. "As of two hours ago, Bill and Fleur are officially engaged and planning a Valentine's wedding."

"Good for them." Hermione said.

After Bill's visit, Fred had been flooing to the Burrow once an hour to see if anything had happened. Hermione was dying to know, and he refused to let her go herself. Bill had brought up how each of his siblings were going to be in the wedding, and he'd said Fleur wanted Hermione to be a bridesmaid. That comment prompted him to do some quick math in his head., which led to the realization that he'd have to ask a huge favor of Hermione.

"Um, Hermione?" Fred said tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking," How was he supposed to ask this of her, "would you be willing to prolong this until after the wedding?"

"This meaning…us?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah. It would be…weird…to go to the wedding after we split up. Bill and Fleur…they deserve for us not to steal their thunder. They should be the center of attention right?" Fred stammered.

"Right." Hermione agreed. "It's just another month right?"

"Right."


	24. Dealing

………………**..   
**  
**Disclaimer: **Are you serious?

**………………..   
**  
Dealing

**………………..   
**  
"Fred, are you alright?" George asked from the doorway to the store's workshop.

"Yeah, why?" Fred answered without looking up from his experiment.

"You've been spending about eighteen hours a day in here. You sure there's no problem?" George persisted.

"Yes, I'm sure." 

George didn't believe him for a second. Ever since Hermione had gotten out of the hospital she had been spending double the hours at work, claiming to try and make up for missing so much. At the same time, Fred was spending more and more time in the shop concocting new merchandise. If George didn't know better, he'd think they were avoiding each other.

"Hermione still at work?" he tried. Nothing seemed able to lure Fred from his work lately. He'd always been the most dedicated of the two, but until late hadn't turned into a mad scientist.

"Yeah, she said she probably wouldn't be home until nine." That gave him plenty of time to finish the shrinking pellets.

"I could help you know." George offered.

"You have a date. Go spend time with Alicia. I can do this by myself. I'm a trickster by trade remember?" he smiled half-heartedly at his brother.

George sighed and backed out of the room, leaving Fred to his work. Maybe he should try talking to Hermione when she got home. If this was about what he thought it was, he'd get a lot more answers out of her.

**………………..   
**  
"George, what are you doing?" Hermione cried when she came home from work to find her brother-in-law sprawled across the couch eating the leftover roast she'd been planning to have for dinner.

"Waiting for you." He replied simply. 

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you." He answered with a shrug.

"Well that was informative." She snapped as she went down the hallway to change clothes. She came back into the living room to see that George hadn't moved. "Well?"

"Why are you and Fred avoiding each other?" he asked.

"We're not." She answered quickly. In hopes of keeping George from seeing the blush she felt creeping up her cheeks, she turned to look in the refrigerator for something to eat.

"Why do I not believe you?" George asked as he came up behind her.

Hermione shrugged. "Look George, I'm tired. I just want to go to bed. Can we talk later?" She pleaded with him with her eyes and he cracked. 

"Alright. But we **are** going to finish this." He stated before apparating out.

"Over my dead body." Hermione muttered to the empty room.

**………………..   
**  
"I'm going to kill you." Hermione said calmly to Fred over dinner, the first they had eaten together in almost a month.

"What'd I do now?" he asked around a mouth full of potatoes.

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw a napkin at him. She knew she should be used to his table manners by now, but they still got on her nerves.

"You told Fleur I'd be a bridesmaid." She replied simply.

"Don't you want to?" he asked.

"Not in this dress!" she cried. She had left work early that day to go to her first fitting for the wedding which was all set for Valentine's Day-exactly two months away. Fleur could hardly suppress her enthusiasm when she showed everyone the dresses she'd chosen for them to wear. Now she held it up for Fred to see.

"Oh." Fred said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Although he would never admit it, the dress was hideous. It was a shade of purple not found in nature and covered, top to bottom, in lace. It was also possessed of so many bows and ribbons that it looked like a collection of birthday streamers.

"Don't you dare laugh." she warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." he replied through gritted teeth-to keep himself from laughing at the monstrosity of the dress and Hermione's outraged expression.

Her eyes narrowed and she threw the offending garment onto the couch, and crossed her arms over her chest. It was so unfair. Fred had agreed on her behalf when Fleur had shown up at the shop when she knew, or should have known, that Hermione was at work. Now she was the one who would either look like an idiot wearing that awful dress or look like a wench for refusing to.

Fred recognized the look on Hermione's face right away. She was about to start yelling at him. Loudly. Before she got going he needed to distract her. A slow grin spreading across his face, he walked over to the couch and picked the dress up. "I don't know, it might look so bad once it's on."

"I am not putting that thing on." she declared hotly.

"Come on, I bet it's really cute." Fred started towards her with the dress, an evil twinkle in his eyes. Hermione squealed and ran down the hall into the bedroom. Waving the dress like a madman, Fred dashed after her. A chase around the bed ensued, ending only when Hermione whacked him with a pillow and he stumbled backwards onto the bed. He wrapped an arm around her waist, trying to steady himself and pulled her down on top of him, the dress wedged between them.

Hermione stopped laughing at once. Fred's face was less than an inch from hers and his arm was still holding her flat against him. Fred's own smile slipped away when the closeness of their proximity hit him. A wave of emotion rushed over him and he reached up and kissed her intensely, blocking all the negative feelings from his mind. Hermione whimpered slightly in response and returned it with as much fervor as Fred.

"Ahem."

Fred and Hermione broke apart to see Bill and Fleur standing in the doorway of their room, grinning at them. Hermione jumped backwards off Fred, slipping and almost falling on the floor. He shot his hand out to steady her, causing the dress to fall to the floor. Fleur noticed and shrieked in dismay. "You vill ruin it!" she cried and snatched it up.

Fred burst out laughing. The look on her face was so comical, as if something happening to that dress would be a bad thing. Hermione slapped him on the back of the head for his insensitivity, but it only made him laugh harder. A snort erupted from Bill, and both women looked at him crossly. He was gone, rolling in laughter along with his brother.

"Men." Hermione said.

…………………

"What are you doing here?"

Hermione had just gotten out of a particularly excruciating meeting regarding an elderly and his illegally imported pet grindylow. It had taken her almost two hours to convince the council to let him keep it. He reminded her so much of Hagrid, she couldn't refuse. She had been looking forward to some piece and quiet of her office for a few minutes before she had to leave for yet another dress fitting at Fleur's behest.

Needless to say, the sight of Ron in her office was not an entirely welcome image.

"Nice way to talk to your friends." he snapped. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch with Harry and me."

Hermione made a face. "I can't. Dress fitting."

Ron grinned. "Fleur's not letting up?"

"Of course not. She even took my dress home with her so Fred and I wouldn't 'damage it'." Hermione put her files into their proper places and began gathering her things to leave.

"Okay. Next time." Ron said quickly and left the room. Hermione frowned. Ron had definitely been up to something. And unlike his older brothers, he couldn't hide it.

Her eyes quickly scanned around the room. Almost nineteen years of being totally obsessive about order and tidiness had given her the unique ability to spot at once if something wasn't in it's proper place. At once she zeroed in on her filing cabinet. It was slightly ajar, as is someone had tried to shut it quietly and in a hurry. She opened it and noticed the folders were askew, having been pulled out and stuffed back in.

Hermione slammed the drawer in rage. She went over to her magical intercom and pressed the button to the top floor, where the Aurors-in-training were.

"Yes?" a nasily voice answered.

"I need to speak with Harry Potter. It's urgent."

"One moment."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip until she heard Harry's voice. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Are you having lunch with Ron today?"

"No. I already ate, but he just headed out. Why?" The concern in Harry's voice was evident.

"I found him in my office. He said he wanted to invite me to lunch with you guys."

"You have a fitting today. Ron knows that." The concern was gone, replaced by confusion.

Hermione took a deep breath. "He was snooping Harry."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I tried to talk to him about it…" she cut him off. "It's not your fault Harry."

After a pause she went on. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Be careful Hermione. Ron's not thinking clearly right now." Harry warned.

"I will."

………………..

"How did it go?" Fred asked Hermione as she collapsed onto the bed later that night.

"She's more evil and sinister than Voldemort could ever have been." Hermione mumbled, her face buried into the pillow.

Fred grinned. "Want something to eat?"

"No. Just sleep." she said and was out before she finished the words.

Fred sighed. Ever since the other day, when he'd kissed her, he'd been terrified. What if Hermione found out how he felt about her? She would have to tell him how she felt and he didn't think he could handle hearing it. Sure she'd responded to him, but attraction didn't mean anything. Certainly didn't mean she loved him. Because she didn't.

He just had to accept it.

…………………

Hermione woke in the middle of the night due to extreme cold. Fred had stolen all the covers. Again. This was starting to get old.

She tugged on the duvet, trying desperately not to wake Fred. He was a grouch when he was awoken before he was ready to get up. Plus she really didn't want to deal with the awkwardness right now. It had been there, swirling around them ever since they kissed the other night.

'_I can't believe I was so stupid.' _Hermione mentally berated herself. She never should have allowed herself to get so close to him. It was dangerous. There were only three months to go and then this would all be over. She didn't need to make it harder on herself, it was killing her already.

Hermione studied Fred while he slept. She had been nagging him for a week to get a haircut, and the too long strands were falling over his eyes. She gently brushed it away, taking in every feature like she was trying to burn it into her memory. As if she could ever forget a single freckle, a single line. She knew she never would. Just like she knew she needed to. Because not matter how much Hermione knew, there was one thing that stood out amidst all of her vast knowledge-Fred would never love her.


	25. Untitled

Disclaimer: Still no.

Untitled

"What are you getting Hermione for Christmas?"

Fred looked up at Ginny over his cauldron. He had been trying to concoct a potion that would allow the drinker to lie and have everyone believe them. It was almost ready with the one side effect of turning the drinker a lovely shade of orange.

"No idea." Fred confessed. "I haven't the foggiest clue as to what she would like."

Ginny looked at him incredulously. "But you know her better then anyone. It should be a snap."

Fred didn't respond to the knowing her better than anyone comment. Admitting he didn't would be way too hard to explain.

"Come on." Ginny came around the table and took hold of his hand, pulling him out into Diagon Alley.

"Where are we going?"

"To buy your wife a present. You have to get her something." she explained.

"But-"

"No butts. You should have come to me sooner. Christmas is three days away."

Fred groused. Then Ginny spoke up. "What about an anniversary present?"

…………………

Fred walked slowly toward the bedroom later that night. Ginny had kept him out all day shopping for just the right presents for Hermione-one for Christmas and one for their anniversary three weeks later. Fred vowed to never, ever go shopping with his sister again. Mainly because she was angry that he hadn't listened to her advice.

"Where have you been?" Hermione demanded. She was already dressed for bed, standing in the door of the bathroom, hands on hips and an angry scowl on her face.

"Shopping with Ginny." Fred put the bag in the closet and collapsed on the bed with a groan.

"And you couldn't have let me know? I was worried sick."

He raised his head up to look at her. "You were?"

"Yeah. If even George doesn't know where you are then something's up."

"Sorry. I didn't really have a choice."

Hermione sighed and sat down next to him and started tugging on his coat. He obediently raised his arms and allowed her to pull it off him. "Did you finish whatever it is you were doing?"

"Yep."

"Sorry I snapped at you. I really was worried. It's not like you not to tell me where you're going."

Fred rolled over onto his back and looked up at her. There was genuine worry in her eyes. He felt awful for making her worry. "If it's any consolation I was shopping for you."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. Then a smile spread across her face. "What did you get me?"

Fred laughed. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Fine." she pouted. "Your mum sent dinner. Want me to warm you some up?"

"That'd be great."

Hermione headed off to the kitchen and Fred grinned, picturing the look on her face when she saw her present.

…………………

"Hermione." Fred whispered in her ear.

"Uh." Hermione groaned and buried her face in the pillow. It was too early.

Fred began gently shaking her shoulder. "Rise and shine."

"Go 'way." she mumbled.

He grinned. "Okay. But then you won't get to see your present."

Her eyes opened and she peered at him suspiciously. "Present?"

"Uh-huh."

Grumbling, Hermione got up and put her robe on over her Cannon shirt. It was hers now because she'd slept in it every night since Fred had given it to her.

"I was sleeping really well." she mumbled over a yawn.

Fred took her hand and led her over to the couch and sat her down. "Now if you don't like it I can take it back. Instead of two presents, one for today and one for our anniversary, I got you one joint present."

Hermione smiled sleepily. "I did the same thing."

"Great minds." Fred quipped before pulling a large box from under the tree. He handed it to her and watched her expectantly.

Hermione jumped up and got his. "You first."

Fred was about to protest when she gave the puppy eyes that he could never resist. With a sigh he tore the paper back.

"Cannon tickets?" he said in disbelief.

"Season tickets." she corrected. "Every game. Four seats in the top box per game so you can take anyone you want."

"Hermione this must have cost…"

"Don't. I wanted to do it."

Fred fought back the urge to tell her right then how he felt. It would ruin everything. Instead he urged her to open her present.

Hermione ripped the paper off and lifted the lid. Inside was another box. She looked at Fred with a confused expression. He merely grinned in response. She opened it and found yet another box, then another, until she had gone through five and was getting impatient.

Finally, she made it to the last, tiny, box. She glared at Fred who only grinned in response. She unwrapped it to find a jewel box. Puzzled, she snapped the lid open to see a ring. A diamond ring.

"Fred…what?"

"Well you never got one. I thought it was high time." he told her.

"So this is an…engagement ring?" She wasn't sure if she were really awake or still dreaming.

"Well seeing as how we're already married it's more of a…thank you for helping me ring."

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. "It's beautiful."

Silently, Fred removed it from the box and slid it onto her finger next to her wedding band. She launched herself on him in a fierce hug. He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed that way until it was time to go to the Burrow.

…………………

"Oh Hermione, it's beautiful!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed with a death grip on Hermione's hand. All the other women in the room, Mrs. Longbottom, Fleur, and Luna, were standing around her admiring her present.

"Who knew Fred had such good taste." Hermione joked. She caught Fred's eye where he was showing off his tickets and he winked at her. His brothers, Mr. Weasley, Neville, and Harry were all arguing over who got to go to which game with him.

The rest of the day went by quickly, with everyone exchanging presents and a game of Quidditch in the back yard where everyone of the Weasley children, Harry, and Neville all played. The adults sat off to themselves while Fleur cornered Hermione into a talk about the wedding. Thankfully Fred rescued her after about an hour with the excuse that they were going to her parents house so he could meet the rest of her family. Neither of them knew whether to be relieved or terrified.

…………………

"Mum, Dad. We're here." Hermione announced as she opened the door to her parents' house in London. They had apparated to the alley and walked over because Hermione's relatives had no idea she was a witch and they didn't want anyone to have a heart attack.

Her mother walked into the hallway to take their coats and hugged them both. Hermione handed her the presents she'd gotten them, and noticed Fred looked a little green.

"They won't bite." Mrs. Weasley assured him and took his hand to lead him into the living room where the family was waiting. Everyone looked up as the three entered and Fred paled considerably. In an attempt to break the ice, Mr. Granger walked over to hug his daughter, then shake Fred's hand. One by one the others drifted over to do the same.

Fred met Hermione's grandparents, who couldn't stop crying at the fact that Hermione was married. Her aunts and uncles, all of whom looked at him appraisingly as if to determine his worth in regards to their niece. And her cousins seemed to like him right away. Apparently Hermione had told them countless stories of his and George's exploits at Hog warts (sans magical details) and they were eager to meet him.

"I think it's going alright." Mrs. Granger whispered to her daughter as they watched Fred with Hremione's youngest cousin, David, while they built an elaborate town out of building blocks in the far corner.

Her great-aunt Doris wandered over. "Well he seems nice enough. And he's handsome. But sneaking off that way, and at your age, very irresponsible young lady."

Hermione sighed. She had never particularly liked her aunt Doris. "She excused herself and headed over to her grandmother's both of whom zeroed in on her ring immediately. She spent the rest of the evening being grilled about it, and every aspect of their lives, while Fred was treated alternately to games with her cousins and cigars in the parlor with her dad and uncles. She thought he got off easier.

…………………

"How long till Easter?" Fred asked.

"Three and a half months." Hermione responded. She crawled up into the bed beside him and nestled into the pillows.

"Sorry for the third degree."

He shrugged. "It wasn't that bad. Your family loves you. And they're nice."

Hermione grinned. "I think Amy has a crush on you." she said in reference to her thirteen year old cousin that had followed Fred around all night, but giggled uncontrollably whenever he spoke to her.

"What can I say, I'm a chick magnet."

She shook her head. "Night Fred."

"Night Hermione."


	26. Everything and Nothing

_**A/N: READ THIS VERY CAREFULLY, because I'm only going to say it once. There are only three reasons why I'm updating. One, the staff here still hasn't given me permission to just post an author's note only, so I have to in order to say this. Two, I'm too close to finishing. And three, the readers who have not harassed me. Yes, harass. I have been getting so many nasty reviews (even on my other stories) and messages that I've had to disable my PM and hide my email on my profile. I'm glad that there are so many people who like my story, I really am. But what you few who seem to have nothing better to do than bug me need to realize is I have a life which includes school, work, and friends. If I can't update constantly that does not give you license to bombard me with messages about how mean I'm being. In all honesty, it was only by the grace of a few kind readers that I didn't remove this story completely. I came very close, but they convinced me not to. I love this story, and I want to see it finished and have people enjoy it. But the kind of reaction I've been getting makes me want to just forget about it altogether. So I'm saying this, and I want everyone to pay close attention, if I get even ONE more review or PM saying I'm a horrible person for not updating or asking me why I haven't I will take this story down immediately and only those that haven't been tormenting me by filling my inbox with nonsense will get the remaining chapters. I hate to be this way, but I will not tolerate it any longer. There is no excuse for some of the comments I've gotten. The only reason for this and the ensuing chapters is those people who have been nothing but sweet and helpful during this story. So to recap-no reviews about this story on other stories of mine, no personal messages, and no emails asking me what my problem is or it WILL come down. Understood? **_

…………………

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

………………..

Everything and Nothing

…………………

"I look like a moldy grape." Hermione declared at her reflection.

"Better than a day-glow orange." Ginny muttered.

She, Ginny, and the other bridesmaids were assembled on the day of Fleur and Bill's wedding in the room the bride had assigned them to get ready.

Hermione was ridiculously relieved to see that she wasn't the only one who hated their dress. It was almost as is Fleur had chosen the colors that looked the worst on each girl on purpose. Plus the design made them all look ridiculous.

"You don't think Fleur wants us to look bad, do you ?" she asked Ginny quietly.

"Why would she want that?"

"So she looks the best." Hermione explained.

Enlightenment passed over Ginny's face and Hermione almost laughed at her expression of outrage. Then her face changed to one of approval. "It's brilliant of her." Hermione laughed at her interpretation and went back to staring at her reflection sullenly.

"Knock, knock." Fred called, opening the door. He had a hand clapped over his eyes and the other arm out in front of him to find his way. "Everybody decent in here?"

"Yeah, but uncovering your eyes will most likely cause uncontrollable fits of laughter." Ginny warned.

Fred uncovered and opened his eyes to take in his sister's appearance. "Yikes. Worse than I thought."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he turned to his wife. "You curse the bride yet?"

"No. But it's tempting." she confessed.

"Then I got here just in the nick of time." he said and pulled his wand from the inner pocket of his tux. There had been a heated debate over the ushers wearing them or dress robes and finally Fleur had won out.

"Fred Weasley, just what are you up to?" Hermione demanded, hands flying to her hips.

"Something which you will be very grateful for." he pointed his wand at Hermione and said a spell which instantly transformed her dress into a strapless knee length with a slightly full, but not poufy, skirt in a dusty blue color. Her hair, in Fleur's ordered curled updo was still there but no had tiny matching roses instead of the Scarlett O'Hara inspired wide brimmed hat.

"What do you think?" he asked, twirling her around to the mirror.

"It's beautiful." she said sincerely. "But Fleur will kill you."

"And Bill will help her if you make her upset today." Ginny added.

"Bill knows all about it." Fred told them.

"He let you do this?"

"Well, when I explained to him that Fleur might be upset when she sees her wedding pictures and are treated with a gallery of scowling, sulky bridesmaids, I convinced him that this was a good alternative." he explained, pointing his wand at Ginny and turning her orange frock into a deep green cut like Hermione's.

"But what will the bride say when she sees us?" one of the other bridesmaid's, a school friend of Fleur's named Hannah, asked.

"That's the beauty of the spell. Fleur, and whoever else likes the dresses she choose, like her mother, will still see them. Everyone else will see these." Fred grinned as he turned to Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle and changed her dress from a sickly green color to a deep rose pink.

"So Fleur will never know?" Hermione asked.

"Nope." Fred answered.

"And no one's gonna tell her?"

"Nope."

Hermione and Ginny both squealed in delight and launched themselves at Fred, kissing him on the cheeks.

"Well, if I'd known I was going to get this kind of a reaction…" he teased when the girls released him and Gabrielle hugged him tightly.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason." Hermione smiled up at him.

"You mean besides my devastatingly handsome good looks and my exceptional 'husbandly duties'?" he smirked.

Hermione blushed scarlet as the other girls giggled. "Just finish your job and get going before the bride to be finds you in here."

…………………

"Bill, I can't breath." Fred choked out as his older brother hugged him tightly.

Bill muttered an apology and released him only to sweep Hermione into a hug, lifting her off the ground and swinging her around. "I could never have done this without you two."

"Just go dance with your wife." Fred told him and Bill went straight over to Fleur, beaming like crazy.

Fred leaned back in his chair and Hermione settled in beside him as they watched the bride and groom dance around the floor. Fred wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled against him instinctively. "We did a good thing." she whispered.

"Yeah." he agreed, kissing the top of her head idly as he watched his older brother twirl his new bride around the room.

…………………

Ron was focused more on Fred and Hermione than on Bill and Fleur at the moment. He was standing at the far corner of the room, watching them as they continued to sit in a comfortable silence, snuggling away.

'_Probably thinking about their own wedding_.' he thought acidly. '_At least I didn't have to see that_.'

"Hello Ronald." a voice said beside him, causing him to jump. He turned to see Luna beside him, looking quite lovely in a pale lavender colored dress.

"Hey Luna." he replied.

"It's a beautiful wedding." she said simply.

He nodded in agreement, his eyes returning to their previous place. He never noticed Luna's hurt expression as she wandered away.

…………………

"Care if I steal a dance?" George asked, coming up to Fred and Hermione, smiling broadly at his sister-in-law.

Hermione reached her hand up to him and he lead her out to the floor.

"You guys should be really proud." George said. Off Hermione's confused look he added, "Bill told me what you guys did to help them."

"You're not mad about not being in on the scheming?" she asked.

"Nah. It gave me lots of free time." she followed his gaze to where Alicia was dragging Fred out onto the floor.

"Hermione, about what you told me…"

"Don't. It's alright." she assured him.

Alicia suddenly stopped beside them, holding Fred by the wrist. "Hermione will you do something with him, he keeps stepping on my toes." she grinned.

George released Hermione and Fred took his place, spinning her off in the other direction.

"You're a great dancer. You did that on purpose." she said.

"Guilty."

The song change just them and they could hear Mrs. Weasley off to the side saying, "I told her this song was too sad to play at a wedding."

Hermione chuckled and settled her head against Fred's chest while he leaned his chin on top of her head. The opening notes to whatever song was playing was actually really pretty, and she wanted to listen.

"_Turn down the lights_

_Turn down the bed_

_Turn down these voices_

_Inside my head_

_Lay down with me_

_Tell me no lies_

_Just hold me close_

_Don't patronize_

_Don't patronize me_

_Cause I can't make you love me if you don't_

_You can't make your heart feel_

_Something it won't_

_Here in the dark_

_In these final hours_

_I will lay down my heart_

_I feel the power_

_But you won't_

_No you won't_

_Cause I can't make you love me_

_If you don't"_

The mood around Fred and Hermione changed as they took I the lyrics around them

Off to the side, Ron was listening as well and began helping himself to the fire whiskey.

George was watching as his brother danced with Hermione slowly, the jubilant expression falling from his face as they turned slowly.

"_I'll close my eyes_

_Then I won't see_

_The love you don't feel_

_When you're holding me_

_Morning will come_

_And I'll do what's right_

_Just give me till then_

_To give up this fight_

_And I will give up this fight_

_Cause I can't make you love me if you don't_

_You can't make your heart feel_

_Something it won't_

_Here in the dark_

_In these final hours_

_I will lay down my heart_

_I feel the power_

_But you won't_

_No you won't_

_Cause I can't make you love me_

_If you don't"_

Tears threatening to spill over, Hermione pulled back from Fred slowly. "Can we get out of here? I don't too great all of a sudden."

"Sure." he agreed. After that song he didn't particularly feel like staying either.

They said their goodbyes to the happy couple with forces smiles and apparated home. The air that hung around them was decidedly different from the one when Hermione had left earlier that day. Fleur had insisted the bridesmaids meet three hours before the ceremony to get ready and she had been in a great mood despite the dress.

She saw two suitcases sitting beside the door when they got back. They were Fred's, she recognized them immediately as the ones he'd taken Quidditch World Cup four years earlier.

"Going somewhere?"

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea if I go to the Burrow for awhile."

"You're leaving?" she asked in a small voice.

"I've imposed on you long enough. We agreed to end this when the wedding was over, so I'm giving you you're freedom back." he explained calmly. Inside however, he felt like his heart was splintering into a million pieces.

Hermione felt like she had just been punched in the stomach. But she couldn't let Fred know that. "You don't have to. It's your shop. I'll go stay with my parents or something."

"No, I want you to stay here. It will look more believable if people think you finally came to your senses and threw me out." he smiled weakly.

"Fred, don't." she whispered and hugged him loosely. He stroked her hair, fighting back the tears stinging his eyes.

They stayed that way for a while, until Fred pulled away and went over to pick his suitcases up.

That was the last straw for Hermione. The tears finally flowed over and she said in a choked voice, "Fred."

He turned back and saw the tears glistening on he cheeks and maybe something like hope shinning in her eyes. He put the luggage down and charged toward her, capturing her mouth swiftly in a heated kiss.

Instinctively, Hermione began pushing his tuxedo jacket off his shoulders as he worked on the cuffs of his dress shirt. Once done, he dove his hands into her hair, extracting it form it's elaborate style and sending flowers cascading down to the floor. She began tugging at his shirt, un-tucking it and sliding her hands underneath.

In one move, Fred bent and scooped her up, never breaking the contact from her lips. He walked slowly to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him with his foot.

…………………

Hermione tried her best to be as silent as possible so she wouldn't wake Fred, even though she had put a silencing charm around the bed.

She took one final look at him, sleeping soundly on the bed they had been sharing for the better part of a year. She slipped her rings off her finger and laid them on the night table next to him, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to leave, never wanted to not have him in her life. But she knew now that Fred was ready to move on. Tonight had just been a goodbye for him, nothing more. Sobs wracking her, body she made her way down the hall before she apparated out.

…………………

Mrs. Granger opedn the door at one o'clock to see Hermione standing on the front stoop, tears running down her face with a suitcase in each hand.

Honey, what happened?" she asked in alarm.

Unable to speak, Hermione set her bags on the ground and broke down in her mother's arms.

…………………

Fred woke due to an odd coldness enveloping the bed. He rolled over to find the source-Hermione was gone. He spied something glinting out of the corner of his eye and picked it up. Hermione's rings. Scanning the room, he saw that several drawers were ajar in the dresser and the closet door was open, revealing it to be half empty.

She left. He had been right the whole time. She didn't love him. He squeezed the rings in his hands before flinging them across the room

…………………

_One Month Later…_

Hermione was jolted awake with the intense desire to vomit.

She rushed to the bathroom and threw up probably everything she had eaten in her entire life. Or at least it felt that way. She sank onto the floor, holding her stomach. It felt like it was doing flip-flops.

She racked her brain trying to figure what she could have eaten or caught from someone. She went through the days in her head and then it hit her. A month.

_Oh no._


	27. Secrets

…………………

Secrets

…………………

"Has anybody heard anything?" George asked his mother over dinner two weeks later.

"No." she sighed deeply, sitting down across from George. "Harry tried to contact her parents, but they swore she wasn't there."

"Did he believe her?"

"No, but he watched the house for hours and she never showed up. She must have gone somewhere else." Mr. Weasley added.

"How's Fred?" Ginny asked.

George looked over to where she was sitting beside Neville, who was rubbing her hand consolingly.

In the six weeks since Hermione had left, Fred hadn't left the flat except to tell the family what had happened. Since then he had secluded himself, complete with charms to keep everyone out, downing bottle after bottle of fire whiskey.

No one had heard from Hermione. Her boss had been at Mr. Weasley's office first thing the morning after the wedding, armed with Hermione's letter of recognition that had been waiting for him on his desk. It was the last contact anyone had from her.

"He still won't talk to anyone." George replied. Not even visits from Oliver, Lee, Angelina, or Katie could rouse him from his isolation. He refused to talk to anyone.

"It's not like Fred to just give up this way. If there's something he wants, he goes after it completely. And we've all seen how much he loves Hermione," Percy said from the far end of the table, ignoring Ron's dirty look, "why won't he at least try to find her?"

"Maybe he thinks she doesn't want to be found." Neville said.

"Well whatever happened," Harry said, "it must have been bad. Hermione never would have left without a good reason."

"Think they had a fight after the wedding?" George asked.

"Yeah, they seemed fine at the reception. When they left early, I thought they wanted to go home for some alone time." Ginny said.

This earned yet another scowl from Ron.

"Well I'd say the odds of finding Hermione are pretty slim. So unless we pull Fred out of his drunken stupor, we may never know." George surmised.

…………………

"Hermione, honey, you have to tell him." Mrs. Granger told her daughter at dinner the day after the Weasley's family discussion. Once a trip to the doctor had confirmed Hermione's suspicions she had immediately relocated to her family's summer house on the coast. There was no way anyone would find out about her baby there.

Hermione shook her head stubbornly. "No. We've been through this before Mum. If I thought Fred wanted to get back together, I'd be there in a heartbeat. But that's just not the case."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know Fred." she responded simply. "And we agreed to end the marriage together. I don't want him to feel like he has to be with me because of the baby. It's not fair to anybody. "

"And it's fair to keep something like this from him?" her father interjected.

"I'll tell him." she insisted.

"When?" her parents asked simultaneously.

"When enough time has passed that we've both been able to move on."

"You seriously think you'll be able to move on when after you have this baby? In a few months there is going to be a living, breathing reminder of Fred right here. How can you forget him with his baby in your arms?" Mr. Granger inquired of his daughter.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes, but she refused to allow them to spill over. She had cried enough tears in the last month and a half-she was surprised she hadn't sprained a tear duct.

"I'll have to. Fred doesn't want to be married."

"If that's what you really think, then why did you marry him in the first place?" he asked angrily.

"He was betrothed to that girl. I couldn't let it happen. So when he asked me…I didn't think it would get so out of hand." What she didn't say was that she never expected to fall in love with him, or to wind up pregnant and heartbroken.

Her parents stayed a few minutes later. They had to work the next day and said they'd see her soon. Hermione cleaned up the kitchen and got ready for bed. This was the worst part. She still wasn't used to sleeping alone and when she was all by herself in the quietness of the night she couldn't help but let her mind wander to places it shouldn't.

Like all the times Fred had made her laugh.

Every time he had kissed her.

The nights they had sat around the flat doing nothing, but loved it.

The way it felt to wake up next to him.

The feel of him hugging her tightly.

How cute he had looked when she'd woken up to see him asleep next to her hospital bed.

How scared she'd been when he'd fallen off his broom.

How safe he made her feel.

The way he she'd thought her heart would burst when she thought he was leaving.

How much she loved him.

How he didn't love her back.

But mostly she wondered what he would say if he knew she were pregnant. Most likely he would insist that they get back together, be a real family. But she knew that it was the worst thing she could do. Guilting him into a reconciliation wouldn't do anyone any good, eventually he would just end up resenting her. And she couldn't let that happen.

Her parents told her she had other options. She could tell him, but not get back together. But she couldn't handle that. Feeling the baby grow every day and having to see Fred would only make her love him more.

She could give it up for adoption. But that was never a choice. This was her baby. Fred's baby. And she loved it already. There was no way she could ever give it away to perfect strangers to raise and never see it again.

Most likely, she would have it and tell Fred in a few years. And most likely, Fred would hate her for keeping his child away from him, but it was the safest choice at the moment.

…………………

Fred wondered if the bottle was moving.

He had been lying on his back on the couch, watching the fire whiskey bottle he'd just emptied on the table. He thought he could see it moving across the table.

It had been exactly six weeks, one day, four hours, and twenty seven minutes since he'd woken up and realized that Hermione was gone. And he hadn't been in a good mood since.

He had been fully prepared to leave after the wedding. He knew that the time limit was up on their arrangement, and leaving as soon as possible was the only way to keep his feelings in check so he wouldn't embarrass himself.

But the way she'd looked at him…with eyes so full of what he had been so sure was love, he thought he'd finally had his wish granted. He thought they could really be together.

But finding her gone only reinforced what he knew, should have never doubted, that Hermione didn't love him. That night had just been her way of telling him goodbye. She knew somehow how he felt about her and just wanted to give him something to remember he by. Like that first time-he'd wanted to try it for real after that because he realized he had feelings for her. But seeing her in tears made him come to his senses.

He wondered constantly what she was doing. If she was happy. He hadn't filed the divorce papers yet and she hadn't either. He knew that because he hadn't been served. He knew he had to eventually. Holding on to this would just make the pain worse when it finally ended.

But he couldn't. Couldn't actually bring himself to sign the proof that it was over and Hermione wasn't his anymore. That she never really was.

He missed her so much he could feel it everywhere.

Missed the way she used to use him as a pillow.

The way he used to find her books all over the flat in the strangest places.

How the entire bed smelled like her after she got up in the morning.

The fact that she always knew exactly when to bring him a snack when he was up all night working on a new invention.

That he would find her asleep with her face buried in her files from work.

That he felt totally at peace when he was with her.

Missed pretending that she loved him back.

…………………

"I guess I won't be hearing from you again." Ron said.

Claire looked at him, fury written clearly across her face in the flames of the fireplace. "No. It vas over a year. I cannot hold 'im to ze contract. But you get vat you vant."

"No. I want Hermione. But I can't have her because I'm stuck with Luna."

"You can haff er, you just cannot marry er." Claire

"But I want to marry her!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Good thing he was the only one home.

"Vell, I cannot 'elp you with zat. And I've had enough of being yelled at. Thank you for your 'elp. Goodbye." And with that, she disappeared from the fire.

Ron slumped back in the chair. Why he ever agreed to help that nut was beyond him. He could see now that Fred having to marry he would help nobody but her. It left him with a heavy feeling in his stomach that he had willingly participated in her plan.

Hopefully, with time, it would go away.

…………………

Fred was dreaming. One of those dreams that he knew was a dream. But he couldn't seem to wake up.

In his dream it felt like he had been standing in front of this house for hours. And worse, it was a house he'd never seen before.

Then it happened.

The front door of the house opened and Hermione walked out. Only she wasn't alone. She was carrying a little girl with dark auburn hair and big brown eyes just like her mother's. She grinned up at Fred as Hermione got closer and he saw that she also had Hermione's smile and his own mother's nose.

His daughter. His and Hermione's. Their house he realized, looking up at it.

Dream Hermione handed the baby to him. He looked at her. This was what he wanted more than anything, he saw that now. A family with Hermione. To be with her for the rest of his life.

If only she felt the same way.

…………………

"It's right there." Mrs. Granger pointed to the tiny peanut shape on the paper.

"The peanut? That's the baby?" Hermione pulled the sonogram closer to her face.

Her mother laughed and put an arm around her shoulders. Hermione's two-month checkup had gone smoothly, and they had just gotten their first glimpse of the tiny occupant in Hermione's stomach.

"Just think, that," Hermione pointed to the picture, "will soon be out to here." She held her hands out, demonstrating how large her stomach would be soon.

"And that's not even the fun part." her mother said teasingly.

"I can't wait." Hermione muttered.

They laughed as they came to a halt in front of the elevators. "I'm just excited to meet my grandchild." Mrs. Granger said.

The doors slid open on her last word and Hermione felt her stomach fall through the floor.

Neville was standing there, ashen faced, apparently having heard what her mother had just said.

"Neville…wha…why are you here?" Hermione choked out.

"There's a board member who's a squib member from a very powerful wizarding family. He thinks it's a good idea for healers in training to spend a few months working in muggle hospitals. Helps with 'home remedies' on magical injuries." he explained clinically, like he was reciting a prepared answer.

"Mum, would you go get the car and meet me downstairs?"

"Of course honey." Her mother walked past Neville and the elevator dinged shut.

Hermione grabbed Neville's hand and pulled him off to the side of the hallway. "Neville, you can't tell anyone that you saw me."

"You're pregnant? That's great. What did Fred say?"

She blanched slightly at the mention of Fred. "He doesn't know."

He looked confused. "Why not?"

"It's complicated. Just please…don't say anything." she pleaded.

"Hermione…"

"Neville," she lowered her voice, "I really don't want to have to curse you."

He took an instinctive step back at the thought of Hermione's cursing ability. "Ginny…"

"Can't know. No one can."

"But Hermione…Fred's been going crazy without you. He's in pretty bad shape."

"What's wrong?" She suddenly felt more terror for him than for the threat of being exposed.

"He just kind of…shut down when you left. He won't talk to anyone. Not even George."

Hermione wanted nothing more than to go to Fred and see if what Neville was saying was true. But she knew se couldn't. Knowing Fred, it was probably part of some plot to get people to believe the breakup was devastating to him. Eventually, he'd 'come out' of it, and his family would think he healed sufficiently.

"Neville, promise me." she said, getting back to her previous agenda. "Please."

He swallowed heavily. "I promise."

……………….

_**A/N: The song last chapter was "Can't Make You Love Me" by Bonnie Rait.**_


	28. Convergence

…………………

_**A/N: Only two more to go after this. And boy, did it feel good to write this one. : ) Get comfy, this is a long one. Well, long for me anyway.**_

…………………

Convergence

…………………

"What is wrong with you?"

Neville looked over at Ginny across the table. She had been talking to him for the last ten minutes and he hadn't heard a word of it.

"I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." he rubbed his hands over his face distractedly.

She got up form her chair and came over behind him, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her cheek against his.

"You can tell me you know."

He stiffened. More than anything he wanted to tell Ginny about Hermione and the baby. But he had promised. He didn't think Hermione would actually curse him, she wasn't that type of person. But she was so upset, he could see it in her eyes. And he'd never be able to live with himself if he betrayed her trust in him.

"You know I can't." he whispered.

"A patient?" she asked.

He said nothing. He couldn't lie to her, and this way she might just drop it.

"I'm gonna go get desert, okay?"

He nodded and she kissed his cheek before going into the kitchen. He sighed deeply.

"Ginny, I'm going for a walk." he yelled to the kitchen. She said okay and he grabbed his jacket on the way out.

Diagon Alley was alive with activity, even at night. That was one of the reason's he loved it there so much. Ginny complained that she hated being so close to her brother's shop and Harry's flat, but he could tell she loved visiting him there when she wasn't at school. And she loved being near her family. Even if she wouldn't admit it, it was lonely being the only Weasley at Hogwarts.

He stopped outside Flourish and Blotts. There was a display of new Arithmancy books in the window and he instantly thought about Hermione. He wondered where she was, and if she was okay. Going though a pregnancy without Fred had to be harder on her than she would admit.

Neville felt like he was going to explode. It had been almost two weeks since he'd found out about the baby, and the guilt was eating him alive. Being around the Weasley's every day while they missed her, missed Fred, while he knew the truth wasn't fair.

'_I have to tell someone.'_ he thought. But not anyone who knew Hermione.

The first person he spotted was a girl coming out of the robe shop. And he'd never seen her before. Perfect.

He walked over to where she was standing beside a vendor selling one of a kind jewelry and picked up a bracelet. He asked her opinion of it.

"It's lovely." she said.

"I think I'll get it for my friend Hermione. She's pregnant, and this is going to be the baby's birthstone." he told her.

She smiled at him. "That's very sweet. I'm sure she'll love it." she said before leaving.

He felt a million times better. He bought the bracelet after all and went back home to give it to Ginny.

…………………

"I am so bored." Ginny whispered to George.

"Me too." he replied.

They sat at a table in The Leaky Cauldron with the rest of their brothers, except Fred, and their respective girlfriends. Harry was due to be there any minute. Charlie had finally managed to get time off from work and wanted ell of his siblings to meet Stella, who had come in from Scotland where she worked with the government to establish cooperation with the magical government of England.

"I could kill Neville for making me go through this alone."

"He got called in for work, he didn't fake getting sick or something." George reminded her.

"Still." Ginny said stubbornly.

Harry walked in right then, looking exhausted from day at training, but smiling just the same. Ginny stood to hug him and someone grabbed her wrist.

It was Stella, and she was examining Ginny's bracelet with the oddest expression on her face.

"Where did you get that?"

"From my boyfriend."

Ginny watched as Stella's gaze ticked down to her stomach and back to the bracelet before meeting her eyes. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

A dead silence feel over the table and all of her brothers glared at her angrily.

"No!" she cried. "Why would you think that?"

"I was at a vendor last night that sold one of a kind jewelry and some guy asked me about this bracelet. He said he was going to buy it for a friend of his who was having a baby." Stella explained.

"And you think those guys sell stuff that's really one of a kind?" Bill looked decidedly more relaxed now that he knew his sister wasn't expecting.

"He seemed so sincere. And when I saw you wearing it, I just assumed…the name he gave me was so odd I figured he made it up."

"What was her name?" Ron asked. "Brunehilda?" Everybody laughed and settled back around the table, confident that the crisis was over.

"No, it was something like…Herman…" her face scrunched up in concentration. "Harmony…"

Ginny watched her face as she tried to remember the name. She looked down at the bracelet. Neville had been in a much better mood when he'd come back from his walk and given it to her, to make up for his bad temper he said.

'_Nah_.' Ginny thought. '_It couldn't be_.'

"This is going to bug me until I can remember that name." Stella said.

"It wasn't Hermione, was it?" Ginny asked, deciding it was better to be safe than sorry.

"That's it!" Stella cried. "He said it was for his friend Hermione."

Eight glasses fell to the floors simultaneously.

…………………

"Go away!" Fred yelled at the door and threw at bottle at it, sending glass shards flying everywhere.

"Fred Weasley, you open this door right now or you'll be sorry." Ginny warned from the other side.

Grumbling, he got up to open the door. He knew his sister. She had inherited a healthy dose of their mother's stubbornness and he was certain she would make good on her threat.

He opened it to see not just Ginny, but all of his brothers standing there. "No Harry?" he joked.

"He said it was a family matter." Percy told him in his what Fred had labeled his 'Official Head-Boy Voice.'

Fred leaned his head against the door with a groan. "I'm really not in the mood for this."

"Tough." Charlie told him and pushed past him into the flat.

"Alright, what did I do know to warrant a family visit? Or is it an intervention?"

Bill picked up one of the dozen or so empty fire whiskey bottles lying around the couch and held it up toward him. "Do you need one?"

Fred scowled. "My wife left me. How would you feel?"

"I'd be out there doing everything in my power to get her back." Bill said.

"Which is what you should be doing." George added, walking over to his brother and handing him a sobering potion he'd brought with him form downstairs.

"I don't want that." Fred said stubbornly.

"Too bad. You need to remember this conversation." Ginny told him and placing her hands on her hips.

Fred looked at it warily.

"We'll hold you down and pour it down your throat if necessary." Charlie warned.

Grudgingly, Fred drank it. Immediately the fog swirling around his head cleared, only to be replaced by a splitting headache.

"Sadists." Fred mumbled. "Now what was so important?"

"Neville saw Hermione." Percy told him.

Fred reached for a bottle that wasn't completely empty. "I need to be drunk for this."

Ginny snatched it away from him. "He saw her at a hospital."

Fred sat up, his head and the bottle entirely forgotten. "Is she alright?"

"She's pregnant." George said simply.

Fred shook his head, not sure he'd heard his brother correctly. "Excuse me."

"P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T. Pregnant." George repeated.

Fred shook his head again. "This isn't funny guys."

"Funny? You think we're joking? Fred, this is serious. Neville saw Hermione with her mother, at a muggle hospital, looking at a sonogram. She begged him not to tell anybody." Ginny yelled. After Stella's declaration, the whole of them had gone straight to St. Mungos' to get the truth out of Neville. One glare from Ginny had him spilling the whole story.

"Boy, can he keep promises." Fred joked.

"What the hell is your problem!" Ron bellowed. Everyone tuned to stare at him. He hadn't said a word since entering the flat, and now his face was contorted in rage.

"Oh come on Ron…" Fred said.

"No." he cut him off. "You may think this a joke Fred, but it's real. Hermione is pregnant and for some reason thinks you don't want that, so she left. But that doesn't make it any less true. Hermione is going to have a baby-your baby, while you sit here and drink your self into oblivion. Is that really what you want?"

No one said a word. They looked back and froth from a red-faced Ron to a visibly paling Fred in awe.

"She's…" Fred whispered.

"Yeah." Ginny answered.

"Oh my God." He buried his face in his hands and his shoulders began shaking. They were afraid he was crying until he looked up at them. "Where is she?"

"No one knows." Percy said.

"I've gotta find her." He stood and headed for the door. He stopped and looked back at Ron. "Ron…"

"Don't. I hate the fact that she loves you. And I would give anything to change it. But I can't, anymore than I can change that you love her. And I know you do. I've seen in your eyes how much she you care about each other. That's what's important. But if you break her heart I'll kill you." Ron said simply.

Fred hugged his younger brother tightly. Then turned to the rest of the clan. "Wish me luck."

…………………

Fred stood outside the small cottage trying to work up the courage to open the door. It had taken him forever to get here. He figured that Hermione's parents wouldn't ell him where she was so he had gone to Dumbledore for help. He had told him that it would really simple to find Hermione. All he had to do was concentrate hard on how much he wanted to be with her and he should be able to aparrate to her exact location.

He had done that, using everything in him to concentrate on her and he wound at a small cottage on the far coast of Cornwall. He looked through the window, expecting to see Hermione. But there was no one in sight. The only signs of life were the fire blazing in the hearth and the tall stack of books next to the couch.

He raised his hand to knock on the door, but stopped. What would he say to her? What would she say to him? Would she even want him there? She had left for a reason after all. And she hadn't told him when she found out. She must be getting big by now.

A movement inside the window caught his eye just then. It was Hermione, walking through the house in her Cannons shirt and pajama bottoms, sipping from a mug. His heart stopped. He couldn't believe he was actually seeing her again. She was glowing. Fred's eyes fell on her stomach. He didn't know if it was the shirt or because she was so small to begin with, but she didn't look very big at all.

He quickly did the math in his head, taking in all the times he'd heard his mother talking bout being pregnant. Before the wedding, he and Hermione hadn't been together since October. If that were the case, she should be stretching the shirt by now. But she wasn't. If he hadn't already been told, he would have had no idea she was expecting.

That could only mean one thing. She had gotten pregnant the night of the wedding. So she hadn't left him because of the baby. She'd left because she really wanted to.

Fred felt his heart plummet through his feet, along with his stomach. But he had to tell her.

With a deep breath, he pushed the door open and Hermione dropped her mug on the floor at the sight of him.

"F-Fred?"

"Hey." he said.

"Hey? That's all you have to say for yourself for just showing up out of the blue like this?" Hermione asked angrily.

"I missed you." he tried.

Hermione sighed and all traces of anger melted from her face. "I missed you, too."

He began to walk toward her, but stopped. "How are you?" he asked, hoping she would tell him about the baby herself.

"I'm fine." was all she said. "You?"

"Now that I'm sober, I guess I'm alright."

Her face darkened. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. They continued to watch one another warily, as if they weren't sure how to act together anymore.

Finally, Hermione broke the silence. "How did you find me?"

"Dumbledore. He told me if I concentrated hard enough, I'd e able to aparrate right to you, and he was right." Fred explained.

"Is everyone okay?"

He smiled softly. "Everyone's fine. I just…had to see you."

Hermione looked at the swell of emotion in Fred's eyes and felt something in her chest lurch. "Well as you can see I'm perfectly fine. And seeing as how I came here to be alone, I'd really appreciate it if you left."

He was too shocked to answer for a moment. Then he grinned. "No."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "No?"

"No. I'm not leaving."

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Fred…"

"I have to tell you something."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. Go ahead."

Fred pooled all the strength he possessed. If he managed to say this, he was going to need it. "I know."

She looked confused. "Know what?"

"About the baby."

Hermione looked shocked for a moment, then scared, and finally furious. "Oh, I'm going to kill Neville."

Fred laughed. "Actually, George told me. Along with the rest of my brothers and Ginny."

"No Harry?"

"That's what I said."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fred I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Why didn't you?" he asked softly.

"I don't know. I guess I thought…that you wouldn't want it…to be a parent. Not yet." she stammered.

"I never would have thought I would either. But I do. Know why?" He walked closer to her, coming to a stop right in front of her.

Hermione looked up at Fred, smiling like he had a secret he was about to tell her. "Why?"

He raised a hand and stroked her cheek softly. "Because it's you."

"What?" There was no way she had heard him right.

"I want this because it's with you. Your baby. I want a family with you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. I want this," he put a hand over her stomach where the assumed the baby was, "a little girl with red hair and your eyes."

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes as Fred raised both hands to cup her cheeks.

"I want all my babies to have your eyes." he whispered.

"Fred, please…" she tried to pull away, but he refused to let go.

"I love you Hermione. And I'm not saying this because of the baby. I love **you**, and I have for a long time. But I never thought that you could ever love me. And I'm not saying you do. I'm just asking for a chance."

"The baby…" Hermione started, but once more he cut her off. "It took Ron yelling at me about the baby for me to realize that I was being a coward. I've been so afraid of getting hurt that I kept everything inside until it nearly killed me. I can't do it anymore. I'm willing to do everything in my power to show you how much you mean to me and try and make you love me back."

"I already do." she whispered.

"What?"

"I love you Fred." she flung her arms around him and buried her face, now streaming with tears, against him.

He hugged her back, lifting her off the ground. He finally set her down and sunk onto his knees in front of her. He took hold of her hand and slid her rings back on her fingers-where they belonged.

Hermione ran her hand through his hair when he looked up at her. They smiled at each other and Fred turned his attention elsewhere. Pressing his face against Hermione's stomach, he begin to speak softly. "Hey there. I'm your Daddy."

Hermione felt tears begin to gather once more. "Fred…"

He held a hand up to shush her. "That's your mummy. You'll be hearing her say my name a lot. Probably very loudly. But don't worry, she adores me."

She pulled his face so he was looking at her. "Yeah. I do."

He rose slowly and kissed her soundly, burying his hands in her hair. She kissed him back, thrilled to finally be where she was supposed to be.

"What do you say, ready to go home?" he asked her when they pulled apart.

"I thought you'd never ask."

…………………


	29. Life Goes On

**_A/N: I have no idea what I said to make everybody think that Hermione had an abortion but that is DEFINITELY not the case. The baby is still there._** **_Only one more chapter to go after this and I'm sad to see it coming to a close. But I was planning a sequel once I finish some of my other stories. I have three I should be able to wrap up soon. I'm hoping to have the first chapter up by the end of March, so keep a look out._**

………………… 

Life Goes On  
………………… 

Hermione woke with a huge smile on her face. Yesterday had felt like an amazing dream. At first she couldn't quite accept the fact that Fred actually loved her and that he hadn't come after her just because of the baby.

Speaking of the baby, it was currently doing summersaults in her stomach. At least that's what it felt like. It's how she typically felt these days. Morning sickness was over, but so far it hadn't kicked yet. The feeling that she had fish swimming around in her stomach was the norm now.

Usually , the baby would calm down if she ate something. She rolled over onto her back, away from Fred where she had woken up like every other morning, and attempted to grab Fred's discarded shirt off the floor. Only she couldn't quite reach it.

Because Fred put his arm around her waist and pulled her back against him. "No." he whined, his voice husky with sleep.

She laughed. "Fred…"

"Uh-uh." he retorted and tightened his grip while he nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"I'm hungry." she said. "The baby's going mad in here." 

Immediately, Fred sat up and looked down at her in alarm. "Are you okay?" 

She smiled warmly, touched by his concern. "I'm fine. But the baby wants food. And trust me, I'll see no peace until he gets it." 

"She." Fred corrected and got up, pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms that were slung over a chair. "Be right back. Don't move."

She chuckled and finally obtained the shirt she had been trying to get earlier. Her own was across the room and she was far too cozy to get up and get it.

Fred returned a few moments later with a large tray and a huge grin on his face. "Breakfast is served."

He set the tray down on the bed next to her and she saw that it was chocolate chip pancakes-her favorite, syrup, strawberries, bacon, and an enormous glass of milk.

"Drink up." he handed the glass to her and she sipped.

"This looks delicious. But you don't cook." she eyed him suspiciously. 

He just looked at her in response. "Fred."

"Yes?" 

"Did you conjure this food?"

"Is that bad?" he asked, giving her the big puppy eyes that he had used so often on his mother.

She melted. "No. Thank you." she kissed him softly.

Fred grinned broadly as he watched her eat. She must have been ravenous. He pinched himself discreetly to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't. She was really there, and really having a baby. It was like a dream.

She finished and he put the tray on the floor. She was looking at him quizzically when he turned back to her. "What?"

"Is this really happening?" she asked softly.

"You bet."

She opened her mouth to say something, but her stomach gurgled loudly. Fred looked down at her belly in amusement. "Guess you're not the only one who wants to talk."

"Yeah, it does that a lot."

"It?" Fred raised his eyebrows at Hermione's classification for their baby.

"I don't want to know if it's a boy or girl until I have it." she said.

"It's a girl." Fred declared.

"Why are you so adamant about that?"

He grinned secretively. "Maybe I'll tell you someday."

She was about to protest when there was a loud knock on the door. Fred went to get it and Hermione heard voices coming from the living room. She pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and followed them to see Fred talking to George and Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione watched her mother-in-law's eyes widen at the sight of her. She braced herself for the telling off she was about to get. George eyed his mother, recognizing Hermione's fear and cut it off by hugging her. "It's good to see you."

"Thanks George." He smiled in understanding, getting what she was really thanking him for.

"Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said formally.

Hermione offered her a small smile and Fred cleared his throat. "Mum, we have to tell you something."

She looked at him and he took a deep breath. "Hermione's pregnant." 

Mrs. Weasley went ashen and dropped her purse on the floor. She looked at Hermione in alarm, her eyes automatically flying to her stomach. "You're sure?"

Hermione nodded.

Before she could even take another breath, Mrs. Weasley had descended upon her and wrapped her in a tight hug. Fred actually had to pry her off and could only get her out by promising to come for dinner that night to explain everything.

"At least I'm still alive." Hermione joked. "Tonight is not going to be fun is it?"

Fred shook his head.

"Great." 

………………… 

"Well?" George asked his brother.

Fred beamed. "I got it. Hermione is going to love it."

"You sure she won't get upset about you doing something like that without consulting her?" George wondered.

"I hope not. But you never know, her hormones have been all over the place lately." Fred answered.

George snickered at his brother's expression. "What'd she do now?" 

"Nothing really. Just mood swings."

"So she hasn't tried to set you on fire again?" George asked with a smirk.

"Not yet." Fred replied.

He headed upstairs to find Hermione staring glumly at a pair of knitting needles. For the past three months his mother had been teaching her. She had gotten it into her head that the baby should have a hand-knitted quilt for the crib, but refused to let either grandmother do it.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked, crouching down beside her chair.

"I can't do it anymore."

He pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "How come?"

Hermione scowled. "My stomach is too big!"

He smiled and kissed her temple. "That's a good thing."

"How?" 

"It means the baby is healthy."

She scowled further, her eyes shooting over to the stack of pregnancy books by the couch. "I just had to let you read my books."

"You could always let our mothers do it. They want to." he tried.

"But I wanted to do it."

"I know." he rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

She threw the needles to the floor in disgust. "I'm just so bored."

"You're the one who didn't want to go back to work until after the baby was born." Fred reminded her gently.

"I know. And I do think it's a good idea. I just…miss it a little. There isn't much to do around here when you're at work."

"You could always come downstairs and help us." He suggested.

She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I can't handle the smell of some of your concoctions. I'd puke all over the store."

"Then that's out."

Hermione continued to glare at the half finished blanket on her lap. Then a brilliant idea came to him. "I have an idea."

Hermione looked at him dubiously. "Fred, I'm really not in the mood."

"Just come on." He took hold of her hand and hoisted her to her feet, much more difficult now that she was showing.

"What are you up to?"

"Something you're going to love. Just close your eyes." He kept his grip on her hand and hoped she'd be able to aparrate with him when she was in such a bad mood. If she ended up in Glasgow or somewhere, she'd kill him.

Fred closed his eyes and felt the familiar floating sensation that usually accompanied aparrating. When he opened them again he grinned.

"Where are we?" Hermione demanded. She sounded pretty angry, probably because she was in her pajamas, her tummy stretching the top to its limit.

Fred just started pulling her towards the door in response. He walked up onto the porch and through the front room into a large, airy room with floor to ceiling shelves.

"Do you like it?" Fred asked.

"What is it?"

"Your library." Fred said simply.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, confused more by his mischievous smile than the room itself.

"This is our house. I bought it."

"You bought a house! Without telling me?" Hermione demanded.

"We can't live over the shop forever. And I looked all over England for one with a library." Fred told her quickly. As soon as he'd seen the three storied Victorian he knew Hermione would love it. But not if she was this angry.

Hermione looked around the room once more. "It is beautiful." She conceded. Fred smirked, but it faded when he saw Hermione's eyes widen and her hands flew to her stomach. "What's wrong?"

"The baby kicked."

"Seriously?" he asked.

Hermione took his hand and placed it on the lower curve of her stomach. After a few seconds, Fred felt a very definite kick right in the middle of his palm.

"Whoa."

"I think the baby likes it here." Hermione said.

"At least she's on my side." Fred said, sticking his bottom lip out into a pout. Hermione laughed and hugged him. "Well, since you already bought it."

Fred beamed and took her off to show her the rest of the house.

…………………

"It's perfect." Hermione surveyed the nursery Fred had just finished. "But it's purple."

"You love purple." He argued.

"Yeah, but what if it's a boy?"

"It's girl. A boy couldn't kick like that." Fred declared.

She shook her head. She really hoped the baby was a girl, if only so all of his work wouldn't be for nothing. The fairies flying around the border of the ceiling and floor were adorable and the white furniture was picture perfect. And there were enough toys and baby clothes for quintuplets thanks to their families and various friends, including a mobile of tiny witches playing Quidditch from Oliver and Katie. Fred had loved it instantly and often watched it for hours.

The house was on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, in a small all magic community she never knew existed. When Fred and George had opened a branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in the village, they had decided that Fred primarily oversee it and George would look over the one in Diagon Alley. They got together every Sunday to go over how things were going and do the books.

Hermione was nearing the end of her eighth month of pregnancy and was unusually energetic to be so far along. She had finished the blanket with the help of both mothers and had the entire house decorated. Now she was eagerly awaiting the baby's arrival. Ginny spent a lot of time helping her get things in order as her Auror training didn't start until after the New Year. She kept teasing them that the baby would be born on Christmas and they would have to get it double the presents every year.

Suddenly Hermione gasped and Fred looked over at her in alarm. "What's the matter?"

"I think I just had a contraction." Hermione said, her breathing becoming more labored.

"Okay, just relax. It's probably just those Brakiton Hig thingies."

"Braxton Hicks." She corrected. "But it doesn't feel that way."

He took her hand and placed his other palm on her cheek. "Let's go to St. Mungo's just to be sure, okay?"

She nodded, apparently experiencing another. He grabbed her bag she'd prepared and they aparrated quickly. After an examination the healer informed them that Hermione was indeed in labor.

"But I'm not even thirty-six weeks yet. It's too soon." She protested.

"Tell your baby that. It's anxious to get here."

Fred came into the room having just contacted everyone else. Soon the waiting room would be full of their families and friends.

"I should have known any baby that's half you would insist on being over a month early." Hermione accused.

"It couldn't possibly be because the mother is such an over achiever." Fred said. She stuck her tongue out at him.

He sat beside her and took hold of her hand. "I'm right here."

She smiled at him. "I know. I love you."

…………………

"I hate you!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs. "This is all your fault."

"I know baby." Fred said consolingly from behind her. He was sitting at the top of the bed to support her back and was thankful that she couldn't turn around to hit him. She had, however, broken three of his fingers already which the healers had quickly fixed.

"Don't you dare patronize me Fred Weasley. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in this mess right now."

He chuckled at the discreet laughter coming from the healers. Only Hermione would use words like 'patronize' when she was in so much pain.

"Just a few more Hermione." The healer said.

She pushed again, and sure enough, four more had the baby out and the room filled with a shrill crying. Hermione collapsed back against him in exhaustion.

"It's a girl." The healer announced, laying the tiny pink bundle in Hermione's arms.

"You were right." She said to Fred. She lifted the tiny hat off the baby's forehead and laughed at the generous amount of dark red hair she saw. "Of course."

"She's beautiful." Fred breathed, kissing his wife's temple. "I love you so much." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too. Sorry about your fingers."

"Already forgotten."

…………………

A soft knock roused Hermione from her daydreaming. She was holding the baby, who was studying her curiously with eyes that were already turning brown, and wondering how she'd gotten so lucky. Fred was with his brothers handing out cigars all over the hospital, having been kicked out by Hermione so he could also get something to eat.

She had just feed her daughter as well and decided she had definitely inherited the Weasley appetite. Something her mother-in-law found highly amusing.

Ron stepped into the room quietly. "Can I come in?"

"Of course. You have to meet your niece."

Ron looked at the baby. "She looks just like you."

Hermione smiled. "That's what Fred said. He knew it would be a girl."

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Ron said.

"For what?"

"I've been horrible this whole time. I see now that you and Fred were meant to be, and I was just being a prat."

"It's okay." She assured him.

"No it's not. Hermione, I helped Claire try to prove your marriage was a fake." He confessed.

"I know." She admitted.

"You know? How?"

"I know you. And Harry gave me a couple clues. But don't be angry with him Ron."

He shook his head. "I'm not. I should have listened to him."

"Can you ever forgive me?" he asked a few moments later.

"Not forgiving you was never an option." Hermione told him genuinely.

Fred came in then, and seeing Ron looked quickly at Hermione.

"You should thank your lucky stars she looks like her mother." Ron told his brother.

"Already done." Fred assured him as he walked over and picked the baby up. He turned to Ron and placed the baby in his arms.

"What if I drop her…" Ron said, grappling with the blanket so it was snug around her.

"You won't." Hermione said.

"I love you guys. You know that, right?" Ron said, looking to where his niece had just taken hold of his finger.

"We know." Fred answered.

…………………


	30. Life

_**A/N: Well, here it is. Over a year and finally-the last chapter. I can't tell you how much I enjoyed writing this story (with the exception of my little hissy fit) and that so many people liked it. I dedicate this last chapter to everyone who took the time to read my little piece of insanity and hung in there through the whole thing. Until the sequel. : )**_

…………………

Life

"Noah, please you stop pulling at your collar." Hermione said to her son for the third time.

Fred grinned to himself so Hermione wouldn't notice and curse him. The way her hormones had been lately, she was likely to turn him into a frog. Or worse.

It wasn't all her fault though. She always got a little nuts when she was pregnant. This was the third (and according to her, the last) time and she was absolutely miserable. Both times before, she had delivered before summer. Now here it was, mid August and the hottest Britain had seen in a century. So naturally she was livid that she had to be pregnant during it.

"Fred, will you do something with him? I have to go help Maddie." Hermione deposited their two year old son in his lap while she went to help their daughter, four year old Madeline, get her flower girl dress on.

As Hermione had said, Noah was pulling ferociously at the collar of his shirt in an attempt to loosen it. He looked pitifully up at Fred with puppy eyes so reminiscent of his own, he couldn't resist. Remembering the spell he had used on Fleur's bridesmaid's dresses five years earlier, he applied the same principle to his son's shirt. Like that spell, it allowed him to get rid of the collar altogether, but only he and Noah could see it. Everyone else, especially Hermione, would still see the collar.

At once, his son smiled and hugged him fiercely. Fred began to tickle him until Hermione came back in and ordered them to stop.

"You look beautiful." he told his wife. She needed to her that a lot these days. She was still two months from her due date and already was bigger than she had been with either Noah or Maddie. His mother kept teasing that she would have twins, but the healers insisted it was just one, very healthy baby girl.

Hermione raised a skeptical eyebrow at her husband but said nothing. She was very sensitive about the size of her stomach and the less said about it, the better. She was just glad her dress was dark red and not some horrid fluorescent color like she had feared.

Fred's eyes ticked to his little girl and he smiled. "You too honey." He kissed her on the head and she held her arms out for him to pick her up. Her little dress was pale yellow with a red sash to match the bridesmaids' gowns.

He had to admit, he was a very lucky man.

Hermione was eying him critically. "What?"

She shook her head. "I think you should have cut your hair."

Fred, in turn, shook his head. "No. We've been over this honey. I like it long."

"I do, too." she assured him. "But it's a wedding."

"It's been long at every wedding since ours. No use cutting it now. Besides, it makes it easier for employees to tell me and George apart." He thought briefly of his brother's decision to cut all his hair off, and felt a brief pang that they were no longer identical.

"Fine. Let's go." she said and took Noah's hand as she led him over to the fireplace.

They came out in the familiar living room of the Burrow, and both kids immediately ran to find their grandparents.

"I'm gonna go check on the groom." Hermione kissed her husband's cheek and started toward the stairs. "Don't let the kids get dirty."

Hermione knocked on Ron's door and Harry's voice answered. She peeked around the door. "Everybody dressed and ready?"

"Dressed, yes. Ready, no." Harry replied. He was sitting on Ron's bed playing with an old deck of Chocolate Frog cards, reminiscent of their first year at Hogwarts.

As for Ron, he was standing in front of the mirror in his dress robes looking very green and sweaty.

"Ron, you okay?" she asked, easing herself slowly onto the bed beside Harry with one hand and supporting her back with the other. Harry reached out to help instinctively.

"No. I can't do this. I'm not ready." Ron answered in a shaky voice.

"Yes, you can. You want to get married, you've said so yourself." Harry reminded him.

"But we're not…" he began. Hermione cut him off. "Luna loves you Ron. She always has. And you care about her. I know you do. You've said yourself you know you'll be happy. It's just cold feet."

"You think?" he asked nervously.

"You bet." Harry assured him.

Ron snorted. "Says the man who's never even been close to marriage." Harry blushed.

"Come to think of it," Ron said, "when's the last time you had a date?"

"This isn't about me." Harry said quickly. "It's **your** wedding day."

Ron continued to study his reflection. His dress roes, black with red trim at Luna's request, fit him perfectly. Slowly, the green tinge to his skin faded, and he began to look more like himself.

"I can't believe I'm the last one in my family to get married." Ron said. He turned and came to sit on the other side of Hermione. The three of them were up against the wall, in the same order they used to study in.

But they weren't at Hogwarts anymore. The card's aside, it was hard to believe they were the same 'Golden Trio' that had started first year twelve years prior.

Harry looked at the card in his hand, then to Hermione's stomach, and finally to Ron's hand, which was clutching the wedding bands, and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about how things have turned out. Who would have thought you'd get married before me?" he said to Ron.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm an excellent catch. " Ron replied indignantly.

"To Luna." Harry muttered.

"Be nice." Hermione told him.

Harry patted her large tummy. "Don't you have enough people to boss around?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, causing both boys to erupt into fits of laughter. "Honestly." she murmured.

Ron picked at his robes between chuckles. "Red. She **had** to pick red."

"At least you're not wearing jeans." Hermione said.

"I wish." Ron said. A few minutes later he added, "I still can't believe Fred was the first to get married. And to have kids." He too patted Hermione's stomach fondly.

"Would you two knock that off! I swear that's the worst part of being pregnant. Suddenly my stomach is public property. I can't wait for you two to have kids jut so you'll have other tummies to rub. I'm not a Buddha you know."

"Who?" they asked simultaneously.

"Never mind."

"Harry mate, no prospects?" Ron quirked an eyebrow at his friend, who began to blush again.

"Who?" Hermione demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough." he said mysteriously.

"Harry…"

He shook his head stubbornly. "Today is about Ron and Luna. But believe me, this time next year-we'll all be married." Despite Ron and Hermione prodding, he refused to say any more on the subject.

They were still teasing him when Mrs. Weasley poked her head into the room. She fell silent before they even realized she was there. In her mind, she was seeing the three little eleven year olds that stepped of the Hogwarts Express. Then she blinked and they were gone, replaced by the three young adults they really were. "You lot planning to come down anytime today?"

Ron looked up at his mother. "As soon as we get Harry to tell us about this girl he's been seeing." He grinned evilly.

All the blood drained from Harry's face at once. Now that Mrs. Weasley knew he was seeing someone, he'd never get a moment's peace.

"What girl?" she demanded.

"He won't say." Hermione smirked, obviously enjoying Harry's torment as much as Ron.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry's hand and all but dragged him from the room in a barrage of questions. He shot filthy looks at his friends over his shoulders. They laughed hysterically as Ron helped Hermione to her feet.

…………………

"What's Mum on about to Harry?" Fred asked Hermione as they danced.

Hermione looked over to where her mother-in-law was jabbering away at a mile a minute to poor Harry who hadn't had a moment's peace since the ceremony ended. He had already disowned Ron and Hermione both.

"It seems Harry has finally found a girl he wants to settle down with, but he won't say who." she replied.

"Bout time." Fred muttered. "I was starting to worry about him."

Hermione giggled and snuggled against him as much as her stomach would allow. She looked over to where Maddie was dancing around the floor on Ron's feet. Much to George's protest, he had quickly become the favorite uncle of all the kids, and Maddie in particular adored her 'Uncle Ronny.' Ron lifted her off his feet into his arms and swung her around, causing her to giggle delightedly. Hermione smiled. He was going to be such a good dad.

She scanned for Noah and discovered him absorbed in watching Bill and Charlie play Exploding Snap, perched excitedly on Charlie's knee. She sighed. They would have to play at a wedding.

"Sickle for your thoughts." Fred whispered in her ear.

"Just thinking how lucky I am."

He kissed her temple. "And all because you agreed to my little hair-brained idea."

"It was a good idea." she said.

Fred chuckled. "I think I recall you saying something along the lines of "Are you mad?" and why didn't I ask Angelina?" he teased.

"Well, you really couldn't have expected me to just swoon and say it was a dream come true."

He pondered that for a moment. "Would have been interesting."

She smacked his arm.

"I'm kidding."

She snuggled back against him, content with the peace of having the music waft over them. The she felt Fred grinning against her hair.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." he grinned. "Just thinking."

"About…" she prodded.

With a flourish, he dipped her grandly, causing her to squeal, and kissed her once she was righted back on her feet. "That we should have made use of that mirror over the bed before you made me get rid of it."

Hermione blushed. "Honestly."

"Ah, you know you love me." he whispered, kissing her neck.

"Yeah," she whispered back, "I do."

…………………

_**A/N: There you have it folks. Look for the sequel 'Proof' and the companion piece 'My Only' about Harry and his mystery woman, both coming soon.**_


End file.
